Broken Arrow (JINSEOB)
by tryss
Summary: (LAST CHAP! UP) Park Woojin—demigod keturunan Dewa Ares—tidak sengaja bertemu seorang Cupid yang tengah menikmati waktu luangnya di Cafe langganan Woojin. WANNA-ONE X YUEHUA TRAINEE. PRODUCE 101. PARK WOOJIN X AHN HYUNGSEOB. JINSEOB.
1. I

**Broken** **Arrow**  
2017 _(c)_ tryss

.

Park **Woojin** X Ahn **Hyungseob**  
 **JINSEOB**

.

 **Greek Myth!AU** \ **T** \ contain lots of **typo(s)**

.

Summary : Park Woojin—demigod keturunan Dewa Ares—tidak sengaja bertemu seorang Cupid yang tengah menikmati waktu luangnya di Cafe langganan Woojin. Dengan keisengan tingkat tinggi, Woojin meminta Cupit untuk memanah seorang bernama Lee Daehwi. Masalahnya saat ditembakkan, panah itu melenceng tanpa alasan.

* * *

 **WARN!**

 **SEGALA HAL YANG ANDA TEMUI DI FF INI ADALAH KHAYALAN BELAKA. DAN FF INI MURNI DARI IMAJINASI SAYA TENTANG PAIR KESAYANGAN.**

* * *

Setelah pulang sekolah, biasanya Woojin akan mampir ke Cafe dekat perempatan rumahnya untuk membeli minuman. Setiap hari Woojin memilih minuman yang berbeda, maka dari itu, hampir seluruh minuman dalam menu sudah pernah Woojin coba. Yah, kecuali minuman dengan tambahan teh hijau. Dia bukan tidak suka dengan rasanya, tapi melihat warna hijau di minuman dapat menghilangkan selera Woojin untuk minum.

Omong omong, Woojin ini bukan manusia seutuhnya. Ibunya adalah seorang manusia, namun ayahnya adalah Dewa Ares, dewa Perang. Jadi wajar kalau Woojin banyak melakukan perkelahian dan selalu menang. Hal itu sudah ada dalam darah dan dagingnya. Sebagai seorang demigod, Woojin juga diberi kemampuan untuk melihat makhluk-makhluk mitologi yang hidup dibalik tabir mereka. Kebanyakan yang Woojin temui adalah makhluk dari olympus yang sedang berwisata dan sebagian adalah yang sudah menetap di Bumi. Beberapa kali memang ada makhluk yang berusaha menyerangnya, namun siapa yang bisa mengalahkan Woojin dalam sebuah perkelahian kalau ayahnya saja Dewa Ares.

Setelah memesan satu _vanilla latte_ , Woojin mencari tempat duduk yang masih kosong. Dia bukan tipe yang harus duduk di tempat tertentu, lagian diakan hanya menunggu pesanan kemudian membawanya pulang. Tapi matanya menangkap penandangan aneh saat sedang memindai bangku kosong.

Di pojokan cafe, ada seorang pemuda imut tengah menikmati _cheese cake_ sendirian, mejanya dipenuhi buku yang terbuka dengan satu laptop menyala.

Nyatanya, bukan itu yang dilihat oleh mata sipit Park Woojin.

Pemuda manis itu memang memiliki wajah sama dengan yang dilihat antara manusia dengan Woojin, tapi baju serta barang-barang yang dibawa si pemuda itu adalah benda magis. Baju yang dikenakan adalah dress putih polos dan ikat pinggang kulit, sepatu sandal dengan tali yang melingkari seperempat panjang kakinya. Barang-barang yang ada di meja juga hanya sebuah busur dan panah yang berserakan. Oh, jangan lupa sepasang sayap putih yang tengah terlipat itu. Sudah jelas kalau makhluk yang Woojin temui adalah seorang Cupid.

Omong-omong, si Cupid memang memesan _cheese_ _cake_ sambil membersihkan panah emasnya.

Tanpa ragu, Woojin mendatangi si Cupid dan duduk di seberang meja si Cupid tanpa permisi. Si Cupid yang merasa ada seorang yang mendatanginya, mengalihkan pandangan dari panahnya,"Oh, seorang _demigod_. Apa yang membawamu menemuiku?" Tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

Woojin terkekeh," _Woah_ , tidak sabaran rupanya. Namaku Park Woojin, keturunan Dewa Ares."

Si Cupid menghela nafas,"Manusia mengenalku dengan nama Lee Euiwoong."

"Permisi, Tuan-Tuan." Seorang pelayan datang saat Woojin siap mengajukan permintaan pada si Cupid,"Woojin- _ah_ , ini pesananmu."

"Terimakasih, Sohye- _ya_." Kemudian memamerkan gingsulnya dengan bangga.

"Kalau homo, tetap saja homo."

Woojin menoleh dengan wajah kesal. Euiwoong memang mengatakan fakta, tapi bukan begitu caranya menghakimi homo terpelajar _(?)_ seperti Woojin.

"Hati-hati kalau bicara. Kudoakan suka dengan manusia, baru tahu rasa."

"Aku memang pacaran dengan manusia."

Woojin melotot kaget,"Itu dilarang, kan?" Tanyanya.

"Memang hubungan dewa dan manusia tidak dilarang?" Euiwoong mulai memasukkan panahnya ke dalam wadah kulitnya.

Kemudian Woojin diam. Kalau dipikir, memang seluruh _demigod_ di dunia ini bisa saja dianggap sebagai anak haram. Ya, bukan anak haram juga sebenarnya. Aduh, bagaimana, ya? Woojin bingung juga akhirnya.

"Tidak meminta panahku untuk seseorang?"

Tawaran Euiwoong menyadarkan Woojin untuk kembali ke tujuan awalnya menemui Euiwoong. Woojin yang ditanya begitu langsung memikirkan seseorang yang disukainya selama satu semester ini. Namanya Lee Daehwi, anak kelas sebelah. Kelakuannya memang tenang dan lemah lembut, cocok untuk Woojin yang kelakuannya tidak ada diamnya. Pasti Daehwi bisa mengobatinya setelah kegiatan favoritnya, tonjok-tonjokan. Yang jelas, Woojin butuh seseorang yang bisa menetralkan adrenalin dalam tubuhnya.

"Daehwi. Lee Daehwi. Kelasnya ada di sebelah kelasku."

"Manusia biasa?" Tanya Euiwoong memastikan.

"Ya."

Euiwoong mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Berhubung di meja tersisa satu panah, Euiwoong memberikan panah itu pada Woojin.

"Genggam batang emasnya kemudian bilang, _panah ini dari Park Woojin, keturunan Dewa Ares._ "

Woojin mengucapkan kalimat seperti yang dikatakan Euiwoong kemudian panah itu berpendar sebentar sebelum kembali ke keadaan normal. Saat membuka genggamannya, Woojin dapat melihat namanya terukir disana dengan rapi.

" _Nice_." Pekik Euiwoong senang sambil menerima panahnya lagi. Otaknya sibuk mencari dimanakah Lee Daehwi berada dan akhirnya menemukan Daehwi berada tidak jauh dari cafe.

"Ikut aku, Lee Daehwi ada di sekitar sini."

* * *

Dikarenakan Park Woojin yang tidak bisa terbang, akhirnya Euiwoong mengalah dan menutup sayapnya rapat-rapat. Tidak sopan membiarkan pelangganmu sendirian.

" _Em_ , bagaimana dengan upahnya?" Tanya Woojin setelah menelan seteguk _vanilla latte_ yang dari tadi belum habis.

"Tergantung hasilnya. Kalau kau tidak puas, aku tidak akan meminta bayaran. Omong-omong, kekuatan cinta panah ini, juga tergantung dengan kekuatan cintamu pada Daehwi. Kalau kau memberikan tempat istimewa untuk Daehwi, maka Daehwi juga akan begitu. Semacam kau memberi dan orang lain mengembalikan. Mengerti?"

Woojin menganggukkan kepalanya penuh semangat. _Hello everybody_ , Woojin itu memang tengah tergila-gila dengan Daehwi, jadi dia percaya kalau perasaannya itu sangatlah kuat. Bahkan setiap malam, yang ada diotak Woojin adalah senyum indah seorang Lee Daehwi.

Saat sampai di sebuah pertigaan, Woojin melihat Daehwi di seberang jalan baru saja keluar dari sebuah toko buku bersama seseorang dan segera menepuk pundak Euiwoong tidak sabar. Padahal Euiwoong sendiri juga sudah siap membidik Daehwi. Dengan penuh konsentrasi, Euiwoong melepaskan panahnya lurus kepada Daehwi. Panah itu sudah lurus menuju Daehwi. Saking lurusnya Woojin dan Euiwoong sampai menahan nafas.

 ** _JLEB_**

" **AKH!** "

Baik Woojin maupun Euiwoong kehabisan nafas mereka, tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Masalah yang sebenarnya adalah panah itu menancap di dada pemuda yang Woojin yakini sebagai teman Daehwi.

"Tidak mungkin!" Euiwoong memekik frustasi,"Bagaimana bisa panahnya belok!?"

Woojin menatap Euiwoong dengan tatapan marah,"APA INI, LEE EUIWOONG!?"

"Tenang dulu. Panah para Cupid tidak bisa meleset, pasti ada masalah."

"Aku tidak ingin dia suka padaku, Euiwoong. Daehwi bisa salah paham kalau seperti ini."

"Menurutmu aku juga tidak bingung. Sekalipun panahku memang menyakitkan, tidak ada yang akan memekik kesakitan seperti dia."

Euiwoong dan Woojin dapat melihat, di seberang sana Daehwi tengah membantu temannya yang sesak nafas sambil meringkuk di trotoar jalan. Beberapa orang bahkan sudah membantu untuk membawa teman Daehwi.

"Pasti ada masalah." Euiwoong melebarkan sayap yang sejak tadi ditekuk.

Woojin yang melihat itu kemudian mencekal pergelangan tangan Euiwoong,"Kau mau lari?"

"Tidak, aku berjanji untuk membuat Daehwi suka padamu. Tapi sebelum itu, aku harus mencari tahu apa yang terjadi. Aku janji akan mencarimu lagi kalau masalah ini sudah terpecahkan." Ujar Euiwoong. Sebagai Cupid yang bermartabat, kepuasan pelanggan adalah hal utama. Namun, masalah ini adalah masalah pertama sejak Euiwoong dilahirkan sebagai Cupid. Dan janji seorang Cupid tidak akan teringkari.

Woojin mengalihkan tatapannya dari Euiwoong yang terbang menjauh kepada pemuda itu. Mata mereka sempat saling menatap sebelum Woojin berbalik untuk pergi.

* * *

Woojin tidak henti hentinya menyesal sudah meminta panah pada Euiwoong. Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian 'panah cinta nyasar' itu, dan sampai saat ini pula Euiwoong belum menunjukkan sosoknya. Sampai kapan lagi Woojin harus menunggu?

Woojin kini tahu siapa pemuda yang terkena panah itu. Teman sejati Lee Daehwi, manusia biasa bernama Ahn Hyungseob. Hyungseob memang tidak jelek, cantik sekali malah. Tapi Woojin tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa akan mudah jatuh cinta pada Hyungseob. Cintanya pada Daehwi sudah paten, dia ingin terus berjuang atas nama Lee Daehwi. Yah, walau Woojin juga kadang merasa beruntung Hyungseob memberikan banyak perhatian padanya. Contohnya, tanpa pesan peringatan dari Hyungseob untuk membawa buku tulis fisika, mungkin hari ini Woojin akan membersihkan kamar mandi sampai pulang sekolah. Bahkan Hyungseob membuatkan bekal makan siang untuk Woojin. Tapi sekali lagi, masalahnya bukan ini.

Woojin selalu berharap kalau Daehwilah yang memberinya banyak perhatian. Maka dari itu, dengan egoisnya, Woojin selalu meminta Hyungseob untuk mengajak Daehwi jika mereka akan pergi bersama. Daehwi sih selalu bilang iya karena Hyungseob itu seperti kakaknya sendiri walaupun kelakuan Hyungseob seperti anak kecil. Selain tidak tega untuk menolak ajakan Hyungseob, Daehwi juga mencemaskan keadaan Hyungseob.

Daehwi memang kenal Woojin sejak mereka satu sekolah. Tapi baru-baru ini Hyungseob tiba-tiba bilang padanya kalau dia suka Park Woojin. Padahal seingat Daehwi, Hyungseob belum tahu yang mana namanya Park Woojin. Mereka selalu bersama, maka dari itu Daehwi nyaris tahu seluruh kenalan Hyungseob. Lagian, menurut Daehwi, Hyungseob itu tidak tahu caranya suka pada seseorang. Hyungseob bahkan tidak pernah peka kalau Lai Guanlin suka padanya. Jelas sekali kalau Guanlin itu suka pada Hyungseob, satu sekolah kalau ditanya juga akan setuju. Hyungseob saja yang memang tidak pernah melibatkan perasaan dalam hal apapun.

Sekarang kembali ke Woojin.

Jam di dinding kamar Woojin sudah menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari dan Woojin belum juga terlelap. Berhubung besok hari Minggu, tidak ada salahnya Woojin begadang. Tidur juga akan membuat Woojin terbayang-bayang rasa menyesalnya, jadi memang lebih baik tidak tidur sekalian. Aneh memang.

 ** _TING!_**

Ponsel Woojin berbunyi. Ada satu pesan disana.

 **Unknown** : _Besok, jam 10 pagi, di cafe kemarin. Lee Euiwoong._

 **Woojin** : _Oke._

Zaman memang sudah berubah. Bahkan seorang Cupid bisa menggunakan ponsel sekarang.

* * *

Paginya sesuai janji, Woojin datang ke Cafe. Euiwoong yang dari tadi sudah datang melambaikan tangannya saat Woojin memasuki Cafe. Sebelum mendatangi Euiwoong, Woojin juga memesan _milkshake_ coklat dengan _topping_ oreo.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" Tanya Woojin saat sudah duduk di hadapan Euiwoong. Ditangannya sudah ada milkshake pesanannya tadi.

"Aku baru menemukan beberapa penjelasan karena kasus ini memang jarang. Seniorku bahkan kaget ada panah yang bisa meleset."

"Apa ini masalah serius?" Wajah Woojin terlihat khawatir.

"Yah, cukup serius bagiku. Menurut informasi yang aku dapatkan, panah ini akan meleset akibat dua alasan. Yang pertama, target panah punya perlindungan spesial. Yang kedua, orang yang terkena panah adalah takdirmu. Untuk alasan yang kedua, tidak mungkin terjadi padamu. Setidaknya, Hyungseob dan kau harus berumur duapuluh lima tahun agar alasan kedua bisa terjadi sedangkan sekarang kalian masih SMA."

"Jadi Lee Daehwi punya pelindung, begitu?"

" _Eung_..." Euiwoong mengerutkan dahinya,"Daehwi manusia bisa, jelas dia tidak punya kekuatan apapun."

"Adakah informasi lain?" Tanya Woojin lagi.

Bahu Euiwoong melorot,"Belum ada." Jawab Euiwoong lemah.

Euiwoong kehilangan akal untuk menghadapi kasus kali ini. Sebenarnya ada satu masalah lagi. Berhubung tidak banyak kasus seperti ini, Euiwoong menghabiskan waktunya untuk mencari riset sana-sini. Seniornya pun hampir semuanya geleng kepala saat ditanyai. Itu yang menyebabkan progress keberhasilan kasus ini lambat. Euiwoong ingin menyerah, tapi dia tidak ingin Woojin kecewa. Sudah dia bilang sejak awal kalau kepuasan pelanggan adalah prioritasnya. Masa iya Euiwoong harus ingkar janji? Bukan tipe Euiwoong sekali.

Mereka terdiam lama sekali. Bahkan Woojin yang akhirnya bosan sempat menonton dua episode webdrama lewat ponselnya. Euiwoong sendiri juga tengah membaca beberapa buku (benar-benar buku, bukan panah bertabir buku) dan menelfon beberapa kali. Omong-omong, wujud Euiwoong berubah total kali ini. Woojin bahkan tidak melihat sayap Euiwoong.

Dibeberapa keadaan, Cupid memang bisa berubah menjadi manusia asli. Lagian kalau menggunakan baju kemarin dan bertemu demigod lain, pasti ada saja yang akan meminta jasanya. Kalau sudah begitu, kapan kasus Woojin selesai. Euiwoong juga lebih senang menggunakan baju manusia.

"Panahnya tidak bisa dicabut, ya—"

"DICABUT!" Euiwoong memekik dengan semangat. Untung keadaan cafe masih lengang.

Serius, Woojin tadi hanya bergumam sendiri sambil men _scrool-down_ beranda _Instagram_ nya tapi reaksi Euiwoong benar-benar mengagetkannya.

"Kenapa, _sih_?" Dari raut Woojin sendiri, sudah jelas kalau Woojin terheran heran melihat tingkah Cupid satu ini.

"Kalau panahnya dicabut, kita bisa membuat Hyungseob tidak suka padamu, jadi kamu tidak perlu bersikap egois dengan meminta Daehwi untuk selalu pergi dengan kalian. Kalau Daehwi menyukaimu, panahnya pasti bisa menancap ke Daehwi dengan sendirinya. Semacam autoshoot begitu. Dan panahnya tidak akan bisa dicabut kalau Daehwi suka padamu dengan cara alami."

Mata Woojin berbinar terang. Setidaknya masih ada kesempatan untuk mendapatkan hati Lee Daehwi. Eh, tapi bukan berarti Hyungseob tidak menarik. Menurut Woojin, Hyungseob itu bisa dapat yang lebih baik dari Woojin, jadi akan ada baiknya kalau panah Hyungseob dicabut saja.

"Bagaimana cara mencabutnya?" Tanya Woojin menggebu-gebu.

Euiwoong tersenyum bahagia,"Kau harus membuat Hyungseob bahagia sampai dia merasa melambung ke langit ketujuh, lalu jatuhkan dia begitu saja. Kemudian ujung panahnya akan keluar dari dada Hyungseob, saat itu kau bisa mencabutnya. Ingat, HARUS SEGERA DICABUT."

"Ah, jadi caranya seperti memberi harapan palsu. Tapi kenapa harus segera dicabut?"

"Ya, semacam itu. _Eum_... Saat panahnya keluar, Hyungseob dapat melihat panah itu juga. Kau tahu kalau manusia dilarang melihat tentang kehidupan asli kita. Panah itu juga akan masuk lagi setelah semenit berlangsung. Jika kau langsung mencabutnya, Hyungseob akan kehilangan ingatan tentangmu. Tapi kalau panah itu sudah masuk kembali, Hyungseob akan punya kemampuan untuk melihat makhluk sepertiku. Keadaannya yang bukan _demigod_ akan membuatnya mudah diserang makhluk jahat. Kalau kemungkinan kedua terjadi, kau harus menjaganya sampai kemampuan itu hilang sendiri."

"Hilangnya berapa lama?"

"Itu bukanlah hal yang dapat seorang Cupid tahu. Hanya dua orang yang berhubungan yang akan tahu."

Harapan Woojin memudar. Dia tidak ingin kemungkinan kedua terjadi. Tapi kalau seperti ini terus, dia tidak akan punya kesempatan menjadi kekasih Lee Daehwi.

Euiwoong menepuk pundaknya,"Jangan murung. Kita coba saja, aku pasti membantumu."

Woojin bertekad, sekalipun harus menghadapi hari yang berat karena panah cinta yang salah menancap bukan berarti kesempatannya mendapatkan Daehwi akan hilang. Pasti ada cara. Yang terpenting adalah mengeluarkan panah itu dari tubuh Hyungseob dan mencabutnya. Terdengar simple, tapi Woojin juga tidak yakin bisa menyelesaikannya secepat itu. Langkah pertama, dia harus membuat Hyungseob merasa paling dicintai. Hitung-hitung praktek untuk jadi kekasih Daehwi nanti.

.

.

.

TBC


	2. II

**Broken Arrow  
** 2017 © tryss

.

Park **Woojin** X Ahn **Hyungseob**  
 **JINSEOB**

.

 **Demigod!AU** \ **T** \ contain lots of **typo(s)**

.

 **BIG THANK TO**

Neulra, , BulumataBerbi, BeauAnn, jinseobquad, **kookies** , Re-Panda68, **jinseob520** , **yesgood** , Charlotte Partridge, najjeminna, mulfan cheesy, seeyou-y, Kazuma B'tomat, rivaicchi, baejinsfuture, qyuie0, kimfreakming, chypertae, rivvvv, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, lis899, Mokuji, minsainza, wonumon, weoneobeul, Maknae lines 1994, Panggilsaja Ucup. Juga _guest-guest_ serta kalian yang sudah menekan tombol _follow_ dan _favorite_. Aku sayang kalian.

* * *

Mohon maaf kalo seumpamanya _chapter_ ini mengecewakan dan jauh dari ekspektasi kalian. ( _deep-bow_ )

* * *

 **WARN!**

 **SEGALA HAL YANG ANDA TEMUI DI FF INI ADALAH KHAYALAN BELAKA. DAN FF INI MURNI DARI IMAJINASI SAYA TENTANG PAIR KESAYANGAN.**

* * *

"Woojin-ah!"

Pulang sekolah, Woojin dihadiahi Hyungseob yang datang ke kelasnya dengan Daehwi yang ikut datang sebagai bonus utama. Woojin juga sempat melayangkan senyum andalannya kepada Daehwi tapi malah Hyungseob yang merona. Lee Daehwi, entah kenapa terlihat begitu cantik sore ini. Terlihat secantik bias jingga yang menerobos lewat jendela kelasnya. Begitu anggun dan mewah. Sedangakan saat Woojin menoleh kearah Hyungseob, yang dilihatnya adalah hamparan luas dunia permen dan kuda poni yang memekik bahagia diatas pelangi. Begitu kontras namun memiliki auranya masing-masing. Tapi jika diminta untuk memilih kembali, Woojin akan memilih Daehwi lagi sebagai kesukaannya.

"Hai, Hyungseob."

Woojin menyambut uluran tangan Hyungseob, mengayunkannya perlahan dan mengusak rambut Hyungseob dengan tangannya yang lain. Hyungseob terkikik, dia terlihat senang dengan reaksi Woojin kali ini.

Dibelakang Hyungseob, Daehwi tersenyum lebar melihat interaksi keduanya. Mereka terlihat seperti pasangan yang dilahirkan memang untuk saling melengkapi.

"Haruskah aku pergi?"

Itu suara Daehwi.

Hyungseob dan Woojin menoleh bersamaan. Wajah keduanya terlihat kaget,"Jangan!" Mereka bahkan menyerukan jawaban yang sama dengan kompak.

Daehwi tertawa kecil,"Kenapa, _sih_?"

Sebelum Hyungseob menjawab, Woojin sudah lebih dulu menyela,"Aku yang meminta Hyungseob untuk mengajakmu. Dia mungkin merasa canggung kalau hanya berdua denganku."

Dalam diam, Hyungseob menyetujuinya. Memang tidak ada salahnya mengajak Daehwi untuk ikut saat dia sedang bersama Woojin. Toh Daehwi juga selalu bilang iya.

Hyungseob sadar perasaan ini baru saja tumbuh tapi bukan berarti Hyungseob ingin main-main dengan perasaannya.

Belum genap dua minggu berlalu. Hyungseob ingat dia baru keluar dari toko buku bersama Daehwi dan melihat Woojin berdiri di seberang jalan. Rambut merahnya terlihat mencolok diantara orang-orang yang sedang lewat. Bahkan Woojin terlihat menyilaukan dan Hyungseob rasa dia jatuh hati saat itu juga. Penyakit asma yang diderita Hyungseob bahkan sempat kambuh hanya karena melihat Park Woojin di seberang jalan. Luar biasa.

Hyungseob belum pernah menyukai orang lebih dari dia menyukai dirinya sendiri. Perasaannya sangat menggebu-gebu dan penuh semangat. Hyungseob seperti punya sumber tenaga istimewa untuk memulai harinya setiap mengingat Woojin.

"Jadi, sampai kapan kalian akan saling menatap seperti itu?"

Lagi-lagi Lee Daehwi yang menjadi penengah. Tapi faktanya Daehwi memang kesal melihat kedua orang itu. Mereka sudah saling bertatapan selama lima menit dan sepertinya tidak akan selesai kalau Daehwi tidak segera menyadarkan keduanya. Daehwi, kan ingin pulang.

Woojin hanya menyengir tidak jelas, sedangkan Hyungseob sendiri memilih untuk menunduk, dia sangat malu. Hyungseob jadi tidak bisa membayangkan kalau dia hanya berdua saja dengan Woojin. Mungkin mereka akan bertatapan sampai besok pagi, siapa yang tahu.

* * *

Hyungseob, Woojin dan Daehwi berjalan beriringan keluar dari area sekolah. Lapangan mereka luas dan butuh waktu lima menit untuk sampai di ujung lain jika berjalan santai. Jadi bayangkan saja kalau kalian telat dan diminta mengelilingi lapangan. Mungkin baru satu putaran, bisa langsung masuk UKS.

"Hyungseob-ah," Hyungseob menoleh pada Daehwi yang berjalan di sisi lain Woojin,"Aku ada urusan jadi tidak bisa pulang dengan kalian."

Satu satunya yang ingin menahan kepergian Daehwi adalah Woojin. Hyungseob bahkan sudah menganggukkan kepalanya dan menyetujui permintaan Daehwi untuk pergi duluan.

Hyungseob melambaikan tangannya pada Daehwi yang pergi menjauh,"Hati-hati, Hwi-ya."

"Kalian juga hati-hati." Balas Daehwi, kemudian memfokuskan diri untuk melihat kedepan sambil berlari kecil.

Kini tinggallah Woojin dan Hyungseob dalam kecanggungan pekat. Memang benar, dengan adanya Lee Daehwi, mereka tidak akan merasa canggung satu sama lain. Tapi kalau sampai Hyungseob tahu makna terselubung dari permintaan Woojin untuk selalu mengajak Daehwi saat mereka bersama, siapapun juga akan sakit hati. Terkadang, menyembuhkan hati bisa jadi perkara tersulit di dunia. Dan Woojin yang baru berumur delapan belas tahun mana tahu caranya mengobati hati orang lain kalau hatinya saja tidak mau memberikan Hyungseob tempat kecil untuk singgah.

Masalahnya, Woojin memang sangat menyukai Daehwi. Dia ingin, sekali dalam hidupnya, dia bisa mengutarakan rasa ini pada Daehwi dan menjalin sebuah hubungan. Bukankah semua orang punya hak untuk membayangkan kehidupan bahagianya dengan sang pujaan hati? Kalau begitu jangan menyalahkan Woojin jika dia bersikap egois. Siapapun dikarunia ego dalam hatinya masing-masing dan Woojin pasti juga punya ego.

Woojin menoleh pada Hyungseob. Hyungseob yang sudah ketahuan mengamati Woojin, hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Dia bingung harus bersikap seperti apa pada Woojin. Selama ini, Daehwi yang mengajarkan Hyungseob kiat-kiat mendekati Woojin. Tentang mengucapkan selamat pagi lewat pesan, bekal makan, pesan pengingat, semuanya ide dari Daehwi. Beruntung Hyungseob bisa memasak sendiri. Mungkin kalau tidak, Daehwi akan selalu datang ke rumah Hyungseob saat fajar dan membantunbya memasak bekal. Yang jelas, Daehwi itu tipe-tipe teman sejati.

"Kenapa malu?" Hyungseob menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Dia juga tidak tahu kenapa bisa semalu itu, padahal Woojin hanya berdiam diri dari tadi. Bahkan sebelum pulang tadi, mereka sempat saling tatap seakan dunia hanya milik berdua. Sungguh, Hyungseob tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri.

Woojin mengusak rambut Hyungseob gemas sesaat,"Lucunya," Gumamnya gemas. Kalau sudah seperti ini, bisa-bisa nyawa Hyungseob melayang keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Berhubung Daehwi pergi, aku yang akan mengantarmu sampai dirumah."

Kemudian mereka melangkah bersama. Jangan harap Woojin menggandeng Hyungseob, karena Woojin tahu diri untuk tidak melakukan itu saat masa pendekatan mereka masih seujung jagung. Omong-omong, mereka (Daehwi juga termasuk) memang sering pulang bersama. Biasanya juga begitu. Rumah mereka searah dan sering menaiki bus yang sama. Biasanya saat pulang Daehwi akan turun duluan, kemudian Hyungseob, baru Woojin. Sebelumnya mereka tidak pernah mengobrol ataupun duduk di bangku yang sama sambil bercerita, tapi semenjak Hyungseob mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai salah satu penyuka Park Woojin, mereka jadi sering berinteraksi.

Butuh waktu dua puluh menit bagi Woojin dan Hyungseob untuk mendapatkan bus yang sedikit lengang. Sebelumnya ada dua bus yang lewat, tapi semuanya terlalu penuh dan sesak. Woojin tidak masalah jika harus berdesakan seperti itu, tapi bagaimana dengan Hyungseob?

Tubuh itu terlalu kecil, kurus dan sedikit pendek, yang jelas Woojin jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Kemudian wajah manis itu, Woojin yakin kalau berdesakan, akan ada orang-orang jahat yang berusaha mengambil kesempatan. Sekalipun dihadiahi kebejatan super, Woojin juga akan tetap menjaga apa yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Dan dalam masalah ini, Hyungseob adalah hal yang harus dipertanggungjawabkan.

Mereka menaiki bus itu dalam keheningan. Woojin membiarkan Hyungseob naik terlebih dahulu tapi tangannya bergerak lebih dulu untuk membayar.

"Untuk dua orang, ya, Pak."

Hyungseob menoleh kaget,"Eh?"

Tubuh mereka terlalu dekat. Demi Tuhan, Hyungseob tidak kuat merasakan jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. Apalagi saat Woojin tersenyum dan berujar,"Kau harus membiasakan diri bergantung padaku."

Tolong selamatkan Hyungseob.

"B-baiklah."

Keduanya berjalan ke bagian belakang bus dan menyadari kalau kursi yang tersisa tinggallah satu.

"Duduklah." Hyungseob lagi-lagi menoleh kaget pada Woojin.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Hyungseob.

Woojin tersenyum lagi,"Kau juga harus membiasakan diri untuk yang seperti ini." Tangannya bergerak mendorong bahu Hyungseob pelan sebelum membenahi posisi berdirinya dan menggenggam pegangan diatas bahunya.

Hyungseob tidak menyianyiakan waktu untuk mengamati Woojin. Ini pertama kalinya dia hanya pulang bersama Woojin. Biasanya, Daewhi selalu ada bersama mereka sebagai pemecah kecanggungan. Kali ini, Hyungseob rasa dia juga harus belajar untuk membiasakan diri bersama Woojin. Apalagi sikap Woojin menunjukkan kalau Woojin sendiri juga terlihat tertarik pada Hyungseob. Eh? Bolehkah Hyungseob berharap begitu?

* * *

Sepuluh menit berlalu. Kursi di sebelah Hyungseob telah kosong dan berganti diduduki Woojin. Keduanya belum mengobrol sama sekali sejak tadi. Hyungseob terlalu mengantuk dan tidak bisa fokus untuk mengamati Woojin karena matanya terasa sangat berat. Jadi, dia menyerah dan memilih tidur di pundak Woojin beberapa saat. Tidak terlalu lama karena setelah itu Hyungseob terganggu dengan percakapan Woojin dan seorang.

Jelas sekali Hyungseob ingin tahu siapakah yang diajak Woojin bicara. Apalagi nada bicara Woojin terdengar sangat senang saat orang itu bicara padanya tapi saat Hyungseob bangun, orang itu sudah beranjak pergi dan turun dari bus.

Bus mulai berjalan lagi.

"Sudah bangun?"

Awalnya Hyungseob ingin menengok ke arah halte untuk mencari tahu tapi eksistensi Woojin mengalihkan perhatiannya. Bagaimana cara Woojin tersenyum sudah menyatakan bahwa dia sedang sangat bahagia. Jadi mau tidak mau, Hyungseob membalas senyumnya.

"Rasanya menyenangkan tidur dipundakmu." Woojin tertawa karena jawaban polos Hyungseob.

Jadi mari kita klarifikasi bagaimana seorang Ahn Hyungseob yang sebenarnya. Mungkin dari wajah-wajahnya dia bisa dimasukkan dalam tipe-tipe orang yang pemalu dan anggun. Apalagi Daehwi adalah teman sejatinya. Pasti ada beberapa bagian dimana mereka punya kesamaan. Hyungseob sendiri memang pemalu akut tanpa ada dorongan dari Daehwi untuk maju dan percaya diri. Kalau ditanyai orang Hyungseob anggun atau tidak, dia akan menjawab; _Aku anggun dengan caraku sendiri_. Padahal dia tidak anggun sama sekali.

Selain itu, Hyungseob juga bermulut pedas. Satu-satunya hal yang dibagikan Daehwi dengan baik kepada Hyungseob, ya hanya satu ini. Sejak mereka berteman, Daehwi memberikan pelajaran tentang menjaga diri dengan mulut. Untungnya, Hyungseob belajar dengan baik. Tapi dia sebenarnya mudah tersinggung dan sakit hati. Jadi kalau sampai stok kalimat pedasnya habis dan si lawan belum juga berhenti, Hyungseob akan menangis. Kemudian Daehwilah yang akan menyelamatkannya. (TOLONG SISAKAN SATU TEMAN SEPERTI INI DI DUNIA)

Kebanyakan sifat sifat Hyungseob sekarang adalah turunan dari sebagian sifat yang dimiliki Daehwi. Sifat asli Hyungseob sudah lama punah karena dia dulu super laki-laki sebelum menyadari kalau dia menyimpang.

Bus mulai berjalan pelan sampai akhirnya berhenti didepan halte yang biasanya dituruni Hyungseob.

"Aku duluan, ya."

Dan Woojin hanya melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum.

* * *

"Hyungseob!"

Hyungseob baru saja ingin membuka pagar rumahnya sebelum seseorang memanggilnya dan menemukan Lai Guanlin berlari kearahnya.

Tetangga barunya itu memang suka datang ke rumah Hyungseob sebelum pulang ke rumahnya sendiri karena rumahnya sering kosong. Biasanya sebelum berangkat sekolah, Guanlin juga datang kerumah Hyungseob dan ikut sarapan disana sekalian berangkat bersama Hyungseob. Guanlin memang tidak memasuki sekolah yang sama dengan Hyungseob, tapi apa salahnya mengantar Hyungseob? Lagian Guanlin juga hanya mengantar sampai halte.

"Baru pulang?" Guanlin mengangguk sambil mengikuti Hyungseob masuk ke rumah.

"Besok pulang sekolah, sibuk tidak?"

Mereka sibuk melepas sepatu masing-masing dan meletakannya di dalam rak.

"Memang kapan aku sibuk?"

"Ya, mungkin saja kau ada kencan atau apa."

Hyungseob hanya terkekeh,"Aku ganti baju dulu. Kau duluan saja."

Guanlin hanya mengangguk. Tas yang dibawanya sudah teronggok di atas sofa ruang tamu, begitu pula dengan blazer sekolahnya.

* * *

"Selamat makan."

Kemudian ruang makan keluarga Hyungseob kembali hening. Disana sudah ada kedua orang tua Hyungseob, Hyungseob sendiri, juga Guanlin yang menumpang makan malam.

"Ayah."

Itu suara Guanlin. Semenjak Guanlin sering makan disini, orang tua Hyungseob meminta Guanlin untuk memanggil mereka sama seperti Hyungseob.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa Hyungseob sudah punya kekasih?"

 _ **UHUK!**_

Hyungseob tersedak makanannya. Habisnya dia kaget, Guanlin bertanya seperti itu pada ayahnya. Padahal dia bisa tanya Hyungseob langsung. Eh, tapi kalau tanya ke Hyungseob, Hyungseob juga malas menjawab, sih. Masalahnya Guanlin itu suka sekali mengejek Hyungseob.

"Hati-hati, _dong_." Ibunya menyerahkan segelas minum pada Hyungseob, sedangkan Guanlin dan Tuan Ahn hanya memandanginya heran.

"Memang Hyungseob sudah punya?" Lagi-lagi Ibunya yang menengahi.

Guanlin dan Tuan Ahn sudah terlihat penasaran setengah mati. Mereka itu belum pernah mendengar berita Hyungseob sedang jatuh cinta. Kadang kalau Daehwi sedang main kerumah Hyungseob, Guanlin juga menyempatkan bertanya tapi hasilnya masih nihil.

"Masih calon."

Hanya dengan dua kata itu, ruang makan keluarga Ahn jadi ramai. Guanlin bahkan sudah berpindah dari kursi dan sujud syukur dilantai. Ayahnya dan ibunya sendiri sibuk melontarkan banyak pertanyaan sampai Hyungseob bingung sendiri mana yang harus dijawab duluan.

"Jawab ayah, Ahn Hyungseob."

Tunggu dulu, Hyungseob ini masih bingung kenapa mereka semua heboh begini. Untung Guanlin sudah duduk lagi walaupun masih terlihat menangis bahagia.

"Yang mana dulu? Aku bingung karena pertanyaannya banyak."

"Sudah ceritakan saja tentang orangnya." Ini Nyonya Ahn yang menjawab.

Kemudian Hyungseob meletakkan sumpitnya yang tadi belum sempat lepas. Meminum air sedikit, berdeham dan dia siap bercerita.

"Namanya Park Woojin."

(Guanlin dan Tuan Ahn sibuk berguman,"Dari namanya saja sudah tampan.")

"Seangkatan denganku. Punya Gingsul dan rambutnya merah. Aku suka dia saat pertama kali melihatnya berdiri di pinggir jalan sehabis keluar dari toko buku bersama Daehwi. Asmaku juga sempat kambuh. Seminggu ini aku dan dia jadi dekat. Bekal yang tiap hari kubawa juga untuk Woojin."

"Jadi itu alasanmu membawa bekal tiap hari." Gumam Nyonya Ahn.

Nyonya Ahn memang sedikit heran anaknya tiba-tiba sering membuat bekal tapi malas juga untuk tanya alasannya. Jadi Nyonya Ahn kira makanan di kantin sekolah sedang tidak enak. Lagian masakan Hyungseob itu enak-enak saja kalau dikonsumsi. Bekal yang dibuatnya kadang juga bentuknya imut-imut, persis seperti bekal anak TK.

"Tadi aku juga pulang berdua saja dengannya—"

" _NICE!_ " Maaf, tapi yang berteriak seperti ini adalah manusia bongsor anak tetangga sebelah. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Guanlin.

"Kau ini kenapa? Yang suka Woojin aku, tapi yang bersemangat malah kau."

Guanlin menghela nafas,"Dengar wahai manusia cebol," Hyungseob terlihat ingin membalas tapi niatnya diurungkan karena kalimat Guanlin selanjutnya itu sungguh menggetarkan jiwa,"Selama ini aku suka denganmu."

Nyonya Ahn hanya terlihat biasa saja, dia sudah menduga ini. Guanlin memang kadang memperlihatkan tatapan yang berbeda saat bersama Hyungseob. Berbeda dengan Tuan Ahn yang menatap Guanlin tajam karena kaget.

Guanlin melanjutkan,"Tapi selama ini aku kesepian. Masa iya tidak ada yang mau jadi sainganku untuk merebut hatimu. Kan, tidak asik."

Sendok Hyungseob melayang cepat ke arah Guanlin, dan—

— _ **PLETAK!**_

"HEH, AKU INI LAKU, YA! KAU SAJA YANG SELAMA INI TIDAK TAHU!"

Berakhirlah hari itu dengan Guanlin yang disiksa Hyungseob semalaman dan terpaksa menginap karena dikurung di kamar mandi yang ada di kamar Hyungseob sampai jam dua pagi. Dia bahkan dapat bonus tendangan dari Hyungseob saat tidur disebelahnya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	3. III

**Broken Arrow  
** 2017 © tryss

.

Park **Woojin** X Ahn **Hyungseob**  
 **JINSEOB**

.

 **Demigod!AU** \ **T** \ contain lots of **typo(s)**

.

 **BIG THANK** **S** **TO**

minsainza, drkstangl, **Vkship,** jinseobsquad, Panggilsaja Ucup, baejinsfuture, gingsulkesayanganucup, seeyou-y, **rabzx, Ahspwj,** , Park RinHyun-Uchiha, Lukailukaidelapan, **lis889, jinseob520,** chypertae, **jww,** ayamkentaki, **yesgood,** rivvvvv, Charlotte Partridge, puddleofsad, Re-Panda68. Serta kalian yang sudah menekan tombol _follow_ dan _favorite_. Aku _loph_ kalian.

* * *

Kemungkinan minggu depan ga ada _update_ sama sekaliㅠㅠ Aku lelah latian, _heungg_.. Sekalian promosi, bagi warga Solo, tanggal 23 Juli 2017, ada _event_ KPOP di Hartono Mall. Nonton aku, ya. Hehehehe.

* * *

 **WARN!**

 **SEGALA HAL YANG ANDA TEMUI DI FF INI ADALAH KHAYALAN BELAKA. DAN FF INI MURNI DARI IMAJINASI SAYA TENTANG PAIR KESAYANGAN.**

* * *

Malam ini Woojin duduk di _cafe_ yang biasanya dia kunjungi sepulang sekolah. Euiwoong bilang dia ingin bertemu dan membahas beberapa hal. Masalahnya, kali ini Euiwoong telat dari jam yang sudah ditentukan. Sekarang sudah pukul delapan kurang sepuluh menit, artinya Euiwoong sudah terlambat lebih dari seperempat jam. Padahal mereka janjian pukul setengah delapan.

 _Ice blend coffee_ yang tadi sempat Woojin pesan bahkan kini tinggal separuh. Oh, jangan lupakan piring kosong yang tadinya berisi _Carbonara_. Woojin berniat untuk memesan minuman saja, tapi Euiwoong yang telat membuatnya kelaparan. Jadi Woojin terpaksa memesan sesuatu untuk mengganjal perutnya. Dia bahkan hanya bilang pada Sohye untuk membuatkan makanan, yang jelas bisa dimakan dan mengganjal perut. Dan datanglah sepiring _Carbonara_.

Woojin kembali menyedot _ice blend_ nya bosan. Apa aku pulang saja, pikirnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, terdengar suara ribut-ribut dari arah pintu masuk. Woojin awalnya acuh saja, tapi mendengar namanya disebut, dia menoleh cepat. Matanya menangkap Euiwoong datang sambil menarik seorang pemuda berkaos kuning dengan gambar wajah babi _pink_ besar di bagian depan.

"Maaf aku telat, dia menyusahkanku." Ujar Euiwoong setelah dia duduk. Pemuda yang tidak dikenal Woojin itu hanya menyunggingkan senyum canggung dan memilih memainkan ponselnya. Euiwoong bahkan sempat terang-terangan menyebut pemuda itu kaku dan terlalu lamban.

Woojin menatap Euiwoong heran. Bukan karena ada apa-apa di wajah Euiwoong, melainkan karena pemuda yang diseret Euiwoong tadi sudah jelas manusia biasa. Sekalipun pemuda ini demigod, setidaknya mereka akan bertatapan sengit untuk mencari tahu garis keturunan masing-masing.

"K-kenapa?" Tanya Euiwoong. Seorang _cupid_ mana tahu kode-kodean semacam ini. Mereka itu pola pikirnya masih rada primitif walaupun kemampuan hidup modernnya sudah patut diacungi dua jempol. Tapi kalau kalian jadi Woojin, pasti juga penasaran kenapa Euiwoong membiarkan manusia biasa mendengar percakapan seputar hal-hal yang tidak dapat di realisasikan oleh manusia biasa.

" _Ah_!" Akhirnya Euiwoong menangkap maksud dari tatapan Woojin,"Dia Haknyeon, kekasihku. Dia juga tahu aku cupid." Kemudian Woojin hanya mengangguk-angguk kecil.

Woojin jadi heran sendiri. Pemuda itu cukup mumpuni untuk jadi _playboy_ kelas kakap dengan wajah tampannya, tapi dari pertama kali melihat saja Woojin langsung tahu kalau pemuda itu tidak bisa bergaul dengan baik. Aneh memang, tapi Woojin tidak mau peduli dulu. Lee Daehwi jauh lebih penting.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Woojin melirik Haknyeon, Euiwoong bahkan sempat mengira kalau Woojin jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada Haknyeon. Tapi setelahdipikir lagi, memang Woojin mau dengan _seme_?

"Abaikan saja. Dia memang sedikit anti sosial." Euiwoong memindahkan pandangannya dari Haknyeon kepada Woojin,"Jadi, aku punya beberapa informasi yang harus kau ketahui."

"Apa itu?"

"Ini tentang Hyungseob." Euiwoong menatap Woojin dengan mata yang penuh kekhawatiran. Setelah mencari informasi beberapa hari lalu dia tidak henti-hentinya gusar mengetahui fakta ini.

Euiwoong menelan ludahnya kasar,"Kurasa Hyungseob bukan manusia biasa."

* * *

Dimalam yang sama, Guanlin tengah menikmati waktu luangnya di kamar Hyungseob sambil menghabiskan stok camilan keluarga Ahn. Memang sudah biasa seperti itu. Selagi menunggu Hyungseob memperbaiki tugasnya yang akan dikumpulkan lusa, Guanlin memilih untuk mengamati isi kamar Hyungseob. Sebenarnya malam ini dia tidak hanya berniat untuk malas-malasan saja di kamar Hyungseob, ada sesuatu yang ingin Guanlin tanyakan.

Sudah ada lima bulan semenjak mereka bertemu sebagai tetangga baru. Guanlin rasa, lima bulan bukanlah waktu yang lama untuk bisa jadi sedekat ini dengan Hyungseob. Apalagi waktu Guanlin datang, Hyungseob sempat memandangnya tidak suka. Eh, tapi keesokan harinya Hyungseob jadi lebih bersahabat dan menyenangkan.

"Seob _ie_ —"

"Kau ingin tanya apa?"

Guanlin menatap punggung Hyungseob heran. Bagaimana bisa Hyungseob tahu kalau Guanlin ingin bertanya?

Hyungseob membalikkan badannya,"Jadi bertanya, tidak?"

Akhirnya Guanlin membiarkan pertanyaannya tersimpan dalam hati. Ada hal yang lebih penting dari pada itu.

"Kau tidak suka padaku, ya?"

Hyungseob memicingkan matanya,"Bukannya aku sudah bilang kalau aku suka Park Woojin? Kau sendiri, kan kemarin juga dengar."

Guanlin menggelengkan kepalanya,"Bukan suka yang seperti itu. Maksudku kepribadianku atau mungkin sikapku yang kurang sopan. Saat pertama kali pindah, kau menatapku penuh intimidasi."

Hyungseob menggelengkan kepalanya imut,"Tidak, _kok_. Aku memandangmu seperti itu karena aku ingin menciptakan kesan bahwa aku bukan orang yang mudah _dipermainkan_ , bahkan oleh tetangga sendiri."

Kini Hyungseob sudah ikut tiduran di sebelah Guanlin, tangannya juga beberapa kali mencomot makanan dari toples di tangan Guanlin. Dua pasang mata itu mulai kehilangan kekuatannya untuk terus terbuka, apalagi kasur Hyungseob itu bisa terasa sangat nyaman.

Suara Hyungseob memecah keheningan,"Tidak tanya lagi?"

Guanlin menyempatkan diri menutup toples isi camilan dan meletakkannya di meja nakas sebelum membenarkan posisi tidurnya miring kearah Hyungseob. Hyungseob sendiri hanya menolehkan kepalanya tanpa mengubah posisi tidurnya yang terlentang.

"Aku tahu ini lancang, tapi sepertinya kau bukan anak kandung Ayah dan Ibu." Ujar Guanlin ragu.

Hyungseob hanya tersenyum. Reaksi yang kemunculannya sama sekali tidak sempat diperkirakan oleh Guanlin. Dia tidak mengerti, kadang Hyungseob bisa jadi sangat cantik dan menawan, kadang juga bersikap kasar serta kurang ajar. Guanlin selalu dibuat bingung, tapi entah kenapa dia sangat menyukai Hyungseob.

"Aku diadopsi sejak bayi." Dan Guanlin akhirnya merasa puas setelah rasa penasarannya sempat terbendung.

"Kenapa? Menyesal sudah suka padaku?"

"Astaga, bukan seperti itu. Aku juga harus mengenal calon istriku _luar dalam_ , bukankah begitu?"

Hyungseob mendengus geli, tangannya menarik bantal guling yang memisahkan tubuhnya dengan Guanlin untuk dipeluk. Dia tiba-tiba merasa mengantuk,"Jangan bicara ambigu saat aku mengantuk."

"Habisnya kau menggoda, _sih_."

 _ **BUK!**_

Guanlin mendapatkan hantaman ringan dari bantal guling yang dipeluk Hyungseob," _ **DASAR MESUM!**_ "

Kemudian mereka diam beberapa saat. Mata Hyungseob sudah beberapa kali tertutup, tapi akhirnya terbuka kembali. Keadaan Guanlin juga tidak berbeda jauh, melihat Hyungseob yang mengantuk, akhirnya dia juga ikut mengantuk.

"Mau dengar ceritaku?"

Guanlin hanya berdeham. Dia sih setuju-setuju saja. Apa salahnya juga mendengar cerita Hyungseob yang sedang kalem seperti ini? Keadaan seperti ini tentu sangat jarang terjadi.

"Aku diadopsi oleh Ayah dan Ibu di hari peringatan pernikahan mereka yang pertama. Hari itu mereka pergi ke dokter karena ibuku tidak segera hamil. Setelah mengikuti beberapa pemeriksaan, dokter bilang kalau rahim ibuku tidak mampu untuk mempertahankan kehidupan sel telur. Gampangnya, mandul. Mereka pulang dari rumah sakit dengan wajah kecewa. Tapi saat perjalanan pulang, ayah mengambil jalan yang salah dan tersesat sampai di dekat panti asuhan yang dulunya menampungku. Akhirnya mereka langsung memutuskan untuk mengadopsi seorang anak dari sana.

Awalnya bukan aku yang ingin mereka adopsi. Tapi bayi yang dipilih orang tuaku sedang dalam keadaan kurang sehat dan pengurus panti asuhan menyarankan untuk memilihku, yang kebetulan tidur tidak jauh dari sana."

Guanlin membenarnya posisi tidurnya,"Terdengar seperti takdir." Dan Hyungseob membalasnya dengan kekehan kecil.

"Ada satu hal yang luar biasa. Kau mau tahu?"

"Apa?"

Hyungseob memiringkan badannya. Sehingga Hyungseob dan Guanlin dapat mengamati wajah masing-masing dengan leluasa,"Dari bayi sampai umurku sepuluh tahun, mataku berwarna biru."

" _Ey_ , tidak mungkin."

"Aku tidak bohong. Tanyakan saja pada Ibu." Guanlin hanya tertawa melihat Hyungseob yang cemberut.

* * *

Woojin hanya terbengong mendengar informasi dari Euiwoong. Dia kebingungan dan butuh penjelasan lebih, tapi bagaimana memproses penjelasan lebil kalau dia saja sulit untuk menerima informasi yang ini. Untuk sesaat, Woojin menahan nafasnya tanpa sadar.

"C-coba katakan sekali lagi." Suara Woojin terdengar begitu kecil dan bergetar. Ada ketakutan yang tersembunyi dibalik suara itu.

Mau tidak mau, Euiwoong kembali mengucapkan kalimat yang semenit lalu baru saja diucapkannya,"Hyungseob adalah manusia setengah _naiad_."

Woojin rasa, hari ini merupakan hari termenakutkan sepanjang delapan belas tahun hidupnya. _Naiad_ adalah kaum _nimfe_ yang mendiami daerah berair tawar seperti sungai, danau, mata air dan lain-lain. Mereka biasanya berwujud peri atau bidadari cantik sebagai perwujudan dari alam itu sendiri. Karena rupa mereka yang sangat cantik, banyak sekali makhluk yang jatuh cinta pada mereka. Bahkan manusia pun bisa jatuh cinta kepada mereka.

"Tapi tidak ada aura kekuatan yang keluar dari tubuhnya." Sanggah Woojin. Dia tidak ingin percaya apa yang dikatakan Euiwoong.

"Aku juga awalnya mengira ini hanya lelucon, tapi melihat daftar namanya tercatat dibawah barisan keturunan _naiad_ , baru membuatku percaya. Kekuatan blasteran _naiad_ biasanya memiliki periode aktif tertentu. Dalam kasus ini, Hyungseob memiliki sepuluh tahun masa aktif dan akan non-aktif pula di sepuluh tahun berikutnya. Siklusnya akan sama sampai Hyungseob meninggal nanti. Dia memang punya siklus yang sedikit berbeda dari keturunan _naiad_ yang lain akibat rentang waktu aktif kekuatannya yang sangat pendek serta cepat. Dan kau juga tahu sendiri kalau tidak ada aura kekuatan yang menguar dari tubuhnya, itu berarti kekuatannya sekarang sedang tidak aktif. Masih ada sekitar dua tahun lagi agar kekuatannya bangkit kembali. Saat kekuatan itu aktif, mata mereka akan berubah warna menjadi biru."

"Jadi, selama kekuatannya _non-aktif_ , Hyungseob seperti manusia biasa?"

Euiwoong menggeleng pelan,"Kekuatan mereka tidak sepenuhnya mati. Manusia menyebutnya sebagai intuisi, tapi kemampuan mereka tidak berlaku untuk _demigod_ dan makhluk mitologi yang lain. Baru saat kekuatan mereka bangkit, mereka bisa melakukan hal yang tingkatannya jauh lebih tinggi dari yang _demigod_ bisa lakukan—"

"S-seberapa tinggi?" Tanya Woojin khawatir. Dia bukan khawatir tanpa sebab. Dia hanya takut kalau Hyungseob balas dendam saat tahu apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang. Hyungseob juga masih tercatat sebagai manusia, itulah kenapa sifat manusia masih melekat dalam dirinya.

"Berada tepat dibawah kekuatan dewa dewi." Euiwoong mengamati Haknyeon yang melangkah pergi untuk memesan makanan. Setidaknya pemuda itu peka kalau Euiwoong lapar sehabis mencari informasi sebanyak ini,"Asal kau tahu, mereka makhluk yang keberadaannya berbahaya. Kekuatan mereka berasal dari lingkungan sekitar, maka dari itu kekuatan mereka melimpah."

"Dan masalah panah yang tiba-tiba belok itu—" Euiwoong berdeham, dia butuh minum,"—Panahku yang tertarik kearah Hyungseob secara otomatis."

Woojin mengangguk mengerti,"Jelas saja, kekuatan mereka sangat besar."

Woojin larut kedalam lamunannya sendiri sedangkan Euiwoong memilih berbicara pada Haknyeon sambil menikmati _manggo float_ yang Haknyeon belikan. Arusan makan, nanti saja setelah Woojin puas dengan informasi yang dia berikan.

"Lalu apa aku masih bisa mencabutnya?" Tanya Woojin sangsi.

Euiwoong menampilkan senyum indah, namun mata itu seakan menatap Woojin penuh ketakutan,"Kita tidak akan pernah tahu jika tidak mencoba. Aku sudah pernah bilang bukan kalau belum ada masalah seperti ini sebelumnya."

Sekali Woojin diam, banyak sekali ketakutan yang terserap kedalam tubuhnya."Kupikir sampai disini saja dulu." Ujar Woojin. Matanya menatap butir-butir air di permukaan sekeliling cup plastik minumannya tadi. Saat air-air itu turun perlahan dan menggenang diatas meja, Woojin sudah terlarut dalam lamunannya sendiri. Euiwoong bahkan sudah memulai langkah pertamanya menginjak wilayah luar _cafe_.

Untuk sesaat, Woojin merasa dia salah mengambil keputusan saat itu. Seharusnya dia tidak menerima tawaran panah dari Euiwoong. Sekalipun Euiwoong tidak mendapatkan apa-apa dari hasil kemarin, namun dia tetap merasa menyesal.

 _Apakah benar, jika Woojin mencabut panah itu, semuanya akan baik-baik saja?_

 _Apakah segala akan tetap sama?_

Woojin sedang berada dimana dia tidak tahu sisi manakah yang benar dan salah karena baginya setiap sudut memiliki pandangannya tersendiri. Dia ingin berada di tengah, namun ternyata dia sendiri tidak kuat untuk memikul beratnya menjadi di tengah. Dia ingin bisa melihat bagaimana perasaan Hyungseob dan Daehwi jika tahu hal ini. Kedua orang itu adalah sepasang sahabat. Dalam sekali lihatpun, Woojin tahu, Daehwi sangat menyayangi Hyungseob, begitu pula sebaliknya. Dia bisa melihat bagaimana keduanya saling mengorbankan diri untuk menjaga satu sama lain. Dan sekarang, Woojin malah berniat menghancurkan ikatan mereka. Woojin tahu dia jahat, tapi dia sendiri mencoba menampik pikiran itu.

 _Haruskah dia menyalahkan kehadiran Hyungseob?_

* * *

Sambil berjalan pulang, Woojin terus terlarut dalam kebimbangannya. Dia membutuhkan sebuah tempat untuk menuangkan keluh kesahnya, tapi dia tidak cukup gila untuk bicara masalah seperti ini dengan manusia.

 _ **KLING!**_

Pintu toko didepan Woojin terbuka, menampilkan Daehwi yang membenarkan coatnya kemudian tersenyum ketika tahu Woojin tengah lewat di jalan yang akan dilaluinya juga.

"Park Woojin!" Woojin mendongak, mata sipitnya melebar dan mulutnya ternganga.

Entah sial atau beruntung, Woojin bertemu salah satu objek kebimbangannya.

"O-oh, hai Daehwi." Woojin memaksakan sebuah senyum bersamaan dengan Daehwi yang ikut melangkah di sebelahnya untuk berjalan pulang.

Sempat beberapa kali saling berbalas percakapan, mereka tetap kembali berakhir dalam sebuah keheningan hingga Daehwi melayangkan pertanyaan retorik tentang keadaan Woojin yang terlihat nelangsa.

Woojin menanggapinya dengan kekehan setengah hati. Ada perasaan tidak nyaman, seperti sesuatu tengah mengejarnya saat Woojin melihat seberapa indah senyum Daehwi.

"Kau bisa cerita kalau mau." Tawaran yang menggiurkan dari Daehwi menggugah Woojin untuk bercerita. Yah, walaupun hanya menyebut beberapa hal inti yang sifatnya lebih global serta umum.

"Menurutmu bagaimana kalau ada seseorang yang meninggalkan orang yang sangat menyayanginya karena dia memang tidak pernah punya rasa yang sama? Seseorang itu juga tahu kalau hatinya sudah ditempati orang lain. Siapakah yang harus dipilih, yang menyayanginya atau yang sangat dicintainya?" Tanya Woojin.

Daehwi menolehkan kepalanya cepat, mengamati sisi wajah Woojin dari samping sambil menduga-duga. Walaupun akhirnya dia tetap menjawab pertanyaan Woojin,"Terdengar egois, tapi semua orang pasti punya pandangan masing-masing. Mau dia memilih orang yang menyayanginya atau orang yang dicintainya, ketika pilihan terakhir sudah ditetapkan, apa yang dapat lainnya lakukan adalah menerima. Maaf jika aku tidak bisa memberikan jawaban yang lebih baik."

Daehwi menghentikan langkahnya saat mereka lewat didepan _minimarket_ , begitu juga Woojin yang kaget karena Daehwi tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Aku mau mampir kesini, pulanglah duluan." Daehwi menampilkan senyum terbaiknya,"Dan kuharap orang yang kau cintai adalah Hyungseob."

 _Bukan, nyatanya orang itu adalah kau, Lee Daehwi._

Setelah kalimat itu terucap, Daehwi sudah berada di dalam _minimarket_ , meninggalkan Woojin yang berdiri kaku sambil menatap punggung Daehwi dari balik kaca dengan tatapan nanar. Sekarang sudah jelas kalau Woojin akan menghancurkan persahabatan antara Daehwi dan Hyungseob.

Dalam sisa langkahnya sebelum sampai dirumah, akhirnya Woojin hanya menahan sesak karena kesalahannya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	4. IV

**Broken Arrow**

2017 © tryss

.

Park **Woojin** X Ahn **Hyungseob**

 **JINSEOB**

.

 **Demigod**!AU \ **T** \ contain lots of **typo** (s)

.

BIG THANK TO

Kazuma B'tomat, Re-Panda68, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, jinseobsquad, **Vkshp,** seeyou-y, bangtaninmylove, baejinsfuture, mulfan cheesy, **jww** , minsainza, **yesgood** , jungkook's, **Ahspwj** , **lis889** , Panggilsaja Ucup, Jinji Oh, Charlotte Partridge dan seluruh orang yang mau follow dan fav fanfic ini. Juga maafkan saya jika banyak kekurangan. Luv ya( love-sign)

* * *

Duh, gara-gara nonton MVnya Dreamcatcher - Fly High, ada bagian dari FF ini yang nyerempet gitu ke masalah-masalah sihir. Dan aku rasa konfliknya juga bakal lebih rumit (aku aja mikirnya sampek lama banget), gimana? Pada setuju, ga?

* * *

 **WARN!**

 **SEGALA HAL YANG ANDA TEMUI DIDALAM FF INI ADALAH KHAYALAN BELAKA. DAN FF INI MURNI DARI IMAJINASI SAYA TENTANG PAIR KESAYANGAN. BAGI YANG TIDAK MENGERTI, SILAHKAN BERTANYA, SAYA PASTI BERUSAHA UNTUK MENJAWAB. (Kecuali _spoiler_ , ehehe)**

* * *

Tadi malam adalah malam Minggu terburuk yang pernah Woojin alami. Sudut bibirnya sobek, perut, dada dan punggungnya membiru, dahinya meneteskan darah. Jelas, malam ini adalah malam kekalahannya. Pikirannya kusut dan yang dibutuhkan Woojin adalah sebuah perkelahian demi menjernihkan isi kepalanya yang akhir-akhir ini berisi antara Daehwi dan Hyungseob. Woojin kira, dengan berkelahi bebannya akan sedimit berkurang, tapi yang didapatinya malah kekalahan telak.

Pukul sepuluh malam Minggu, harusnya murid sekolahan seperti Woojin tidak diperkenankan lagi berkeliaran di area umum yang penuh dengan tempat bersenang-senang, namun memang pada dasarnya Woojin saja yang nekat.

Niatnya hanya ingin berjalan-jalan saja sambil menikmati sekaleng soda yang ada ditangannya. Ya, awalnya hanya itu. Sampai Woojin menangkap segerombol musuh bebuyutannya sedang duduk-duduk di depan gang buntu. Detik berikutnya kaleng kosong ditangan Woojin sudah melayang dan mengenai kepala salah seorang anggotanya. Kemudian baku hantam tidak bisa terelakkan.

Woojin tidak bodoh dengan melawan sepuluh orang dalam gerombolan itu. Dia biasanya juga bisa menang hingga mereka yang akan lari duluan sebelum Woojin lebih murka, tapi Woojin rasa otaknya terlalu lelah sehingga kekalahan ada dipihaknya. Tubuhnya terlalu remuk untuk pulang dan ibunya pasti akan mengamuk kalau tahu Woojin kalah. Ya mana ada sih anak dewa Ares kalah dalam perkelahian? Ayahnya saja dewa Perang. Berakhirlah dengan Woojin yang menginap didepan sebuah minimarket duapuluh empat jam seperti gelandangan.

Woojin bangun saat sinar matahari sudah sedikit panas. Lukanya juga mulai terasa sangat nyeri. Tubuhnya berlaku tidak seperti biasanya. Apapun yang terjadi, Woojin adalah demigod. Luka apapun akan sembuh dalam waktu semalam tanpa perlu pengobatan, tapi sampai sekarang, luka bekas tadi malam masih terlihat seperti luka baru. Sebenarnya dia ini kenapa?

* * *

"Kenapa?" Guanlin menatap Hyungseob dengan kesal. Masalahnya pemuda manis itu sudah bertingkah menyebalkan, padahal sekarang masih pagi.

"Es krim." Jawab Hyungseob dengan nada manja.

Guanlin mendesah lelah,"Ya Tuhan, Seobie. Sekarang baru jam sembilan pagi. Nanti siang saja kalau sedang panas sekali." Kemudian Hyungseob merengut sebal.

 **BUK!**

Untuk kesekian kalinya, bantal guling Hyungseob mencium mesra wajah Guanlin. Setelahnya barulah Guanlin bangkit dari kasur Hyungseob dengan hentakan kasar.

"Bangun dan pakai jaketmu, tidak usah mandi, kita pergi sekarang!"

Sebenarnya Guanlin ini sering menginap di rumah Hyungseob dan tidur di kasur bersama Hyungseob juga. Rumahnya terlalu sepi untuk Guanlin tinggali sendiri dan juga, di rumah Hyungseob tersimpan banyak persediaan makanan, maka dari itu Guanlin mau-mau saja dikasari Hyungseob. Yang terpenting bagi Guanlin itu urusan makan dulu, yang lainnya, nanti saja.

* * *

Guanlin masih mengubek-ubek freezer es krim dihadapannya. Es krim yang Hyungseob minta pagi ini adalah es krim yang keberadaannya sedang mulai langka. Beruntung setelah menyibak nyaris setengah isi frezeer, Guanlin menemukan es krim yang Hyungseob minta.

Tunggu, lalu dimana Ahn Hyungseob berada?

Anak itu sedang menunggu Guanlin didepan toko. Katanya sekalian cuci mata melihat laki-laki tampan lewat didepan minimarket. Tenang saja, Guanlin kuat. Nama Park Woojin saja tidak menggetarkan nyalinya untuk mendapatkan Hyungseob, apalagi hanya semut-semut lewat, sudah digilas habis oleh Guanlin. Padahal kalau Guanlin ingat-ingat lagi, Hyungseob itu punya cara yabg berbeda untuk menyebut nama lengkap Woojin. Yang jelas di telinga orang lain, nama Park Woojin akan terdengar sangat istimewa. Guanlin sih mana peduli.

Beruntung antriannya tidak terlalu panjang, hanya ada dua orang didepan Guanlin. Yang pertama baru saja selesai membayar, artinya tinggal seorang lagi.

 **PUK!**

Guanlin mengarahkan pandangannya ke lantai, disana ada dompet kulit hitam yang tergeletak. Reflek, Guanlin memungutnya dan langsung menarik lengan pemuda yang baru saja menyelesaikan pembayarannya.

"Dompetmu jatuh." Si pemilik dompet hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum tipis dan segera keluar. Tidak ada kalimat terimakasih yang sampai di telinga Guanlin, tapi siapa peduli, Ahn Hyungseob sedang menunggunya diluar.

Tidak lama kemudian, Guanlin menyelesaikan pembayaran dan melangkah keluar pintu minimarket.

Nafasnya tercekat dan kepalanya terasa pening mendadak, matanya memanas dan berkaca-kaca. Bagaimanapun kuatnya hati Guanlin untuk menerima lawan main saat pertandingan basket, dia akan tetap lemah saat Ahn Hyungseob—sumber kebahagiaannya, objek panutannya—lebih memilih untuk menyerahkan seluruh perhatiannya pada orang asing. Guanlin melangkah perlahan mendekati dua sosok yang duduk bersebelahan itu.

Guanlin mengenali orang asing yang dengan lancangnya duduk bersama Hyungseob, orang yang sama dengan orang yang dompetnya jatuh beberapa menit lalu, orang yang akhirnya Guanlin sadari bernama Park Woojin. Musuhnya untuk mendapatkan Hyungseob.

Nyatanya luka Guanlin harus bertambah lebar saat melihat wajah khawatir Hyungseob dan tangan Woojin yang mengusak rambut Hyungseob pelan. Apalagi mata Hyungseob menunjukkan binar yang sangat berbeda saat bersama Woojin. Es krim yang ditangannya dibuang dengan kasar ke dalam tong sampah yang letaknya tidak jauh dari sana. Tubuhnya mendidih tapi juga sadar diri bahwa semenjak awal cerita dia memang selangkah dibelakang Woojin.

Maka dengan luka yang menumpuk, Guanlin mendekati Hyungseob dan menepuk pundak pemuda manis itu lemah," _Seobie_ —" kau memang jatuh cinta padanya.

Hyungseob menoleh pelan, diikuti Woojin yang ada ikut mendongak diiringi dengan wajahnya yang menunjukkan raut terkejut. Guanlin tidak peduli dengan wajah babak belur Woojin, yang dia inginkan adalah Hyungseob menjauh dari Woojin dan segera pulang.

Pergelangan tangan Hyungseob sudah berada didalam genggaman tangan Guanlin dan akan mudah ditarik untuk pergi. Sepertinya sih begitu, tapi Hyungseob melepaskan jemari Guanlin yang melingkari pergelangannya pelan,"Sebentar, Woojin membutuhkanku."

Dan selanjutnya Guanlin hanya bisa bediri kaku di sebelah Hyungseob yang sedang mengobati Woojin. Kalau hati bisa menangis, maka hati Guanlin sudah kehabisan air matanya. Dia sempat berpikir salah tentang Woojin. Hari itu, saat Guanlin pertama kali mendengar nama Woojin disebut oleh Hyungseob dengan nada malas, Guanlin kira Woojin bukanlah sosok yang sesempurna ini sampai bisa membuat Hyungseob jatuh cinta. Itu dulu, sebelum hari ini datang dan Guanlin bertemu langsung dengan Park Woojin. Secara tidak langsung, kehadiran Woojin membawa kesialan bagi kehidupan Guanlin.

* * *

Woojin menghela nafasnya. Baru beberapa menit lalu, Hyungseob pergi bersama seorang pemuda yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Lai Guanlin. Woojin masih ingat bagaimana cara Guanlin menatapnya seakan dia adalah kawanan Hyena yang ingin merebut seekor rusa yang sudah dijadikan incaran si Singa, begitu tajam dan mengintimidasi. Tatapannya terlalu kuat sampai Woojin serasa ingin bunuh diri. Ini pertama kalinya Woojin takut karena sebuah tatapan seorang manusia biasa.

"Kenapa—ah! Menakutkan sekali."

Akhirnya setelah merasa ngeri sendiri mengingat tatapan Guanlin, Woojin memilih untuk melupakannya dengan pergi ke sebuah game center dan bermain disana sampai hari menjelang siang.

Dia masih belum pulang ke rumah sampai sore hari. Luka diwajahnya belum terlalu sembuh sampai Woojin aman untuk pulang kerumah, jadi sambil menunggu, Woojin mencoba menikmati waktunya untuk duduk-duduk di sebuah bangku taman.

 **TING!**

.

 **Hyungseob** : _Woojinnn... B_ _isa minta tolong?_

 **Woojin** : _Memang ada apa?_

 **Hyungseob** _: Uh, aku telfon saja ya?_

 **Woojin** _: Aku menunggu_.

.

Tidak lama kemudian ponsel Woojin kembali berdering.

"Halo, Sseob? Kau ada masalah?"

" _Eung, bukan masalah besar sebenarnya_."

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?"

" _Jadi, setelah pulang dari minimarket tadi pagi, Guanlin tiba-tiba marah padaku. Dia bilang kalau lebih baik aku menjauhimu_."

Samar samar Woojin dapat mendengar isakan Hyungseob ditambah nafas yang terdengar jelas tidak teratur dari speaker ponselnya.

" _Kupikir dia sedang bercanda jadi aku mengacuhkannya dan berpura-pura berniat menelfonmu. Saat itu, Guanlin tiba-tiba pergi dari kamarku dan sampai sekarang tidak ingin menemuiku._ "

"Jadi?"

" _Bisakah kau datang ke rumahku? Orang tuaku pergi dan aku tidak ingin sendirian._ " Terdengar Hyungseob yang menyerot ingusnya pelan," _Kumohon_..."

Woojin terkekeh pelan. Dia tidak habis pikir, hanya untuk sebuah permintaan sesederhana itu, Hyungseob membutuhkan waktu selama lima menit untuk menyebutkannya. Menggemaskan sekali.

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana."

Dua puluh menit kemudian, Woojin sudah duduk di ruang tamu rumah Hyungseob. Disebelahnya ada Hyungseob yang masih terisak kecil. Woojin ingin mencoba menenangkan Hyungseob tapi dia tidak tahu caranya, jadi Woojin hanya mengelus punggung Hyungseob pelan tanpa bicara.

"Aku harus bagaimana?" Ini Hyungseob. Dia baru saja menyelesaikan tangisannya karena kelelahan.

Woojin hanya tersenyum. Wajah Hyungseob sehabis menangis itu sangat lucu, dia jadi ingin memotretnya dan menggantungnya di kamar agar bisa langsung tersenyum saat bangun tidur.

"Sudah tanya Daehwi, biasanya kau konsultasi dengan Daehwi, kan?"

Hyungseob menggeleng sambil cemberut,"Dia tidak suka dihubungi saat weekend atau dia akan marah. Apalagi hanya karena masalah seperti ini."

"Ya sudah, aku akan disini sampai nanti malam."

Hyungseob rasa, kebahagiaan ini tidak akan mudah didapat. Bisa berdua saja dengan Woojin dirumahnya dalam keheningan adalah sebuah berkah. Yah, walaupun mereka akan merasa sedikit canggung. Kadang kehadiran Woojin di hidupnya terasa aneh dan tidak wajar.

Bagaimanapun juga, belum genap dua minggu mereka dekat. Hyungseob juga tidak menyangka jika Woojin akan menerima kehadirannya begitu saja. Bahkan pertemuan pertama mereka terasa sedikit konyol. Beruntung ada Daehwi yang menemani saat itu. Kadang skin ship mereka terkesan seperti orang yang sudah saling mengenal, kadang juga sebaliknya. Hyungseob ingin, mereka bisa berlaku seperti orang yang saling mengenal dengan baik, tapi disini Hyungseoblah yang mengubah suasana menjadi canggung.

"Sseob, kau melamun?"

Hyungseob menoleh pelan,"Tidak, kok."

Woojin menyodorkan tangan kanannya seakan meminta sesuatu.

"A-apa?" Hyungseob menatap tangan dan wajah Woojin bergantian.

"Genggam tanganku."

Dengan begitu, Hyungseob menempatkan tangan kirinya dengan nyaman diatas tangan kanan Woojin. Membiarkan Woojin membenahi posisi tangan mereka sehingga jemari mereka bertautan dengan erat,"Kau sering melamun saat hanya berdua denganku."

Hyungseob mengangguk dengan sebuah senyum kikuk. Dia tidak tahu kalau kebiasaannya berfikir saat bersama Woojin malah membuat pemuda itu merasa terganggu.

"Aku tahu perasaan kita belum cukup untuk memulai sebuah hubungan. Belum genap dua minggu kita saling mengenal, tapi aku mau kau bisa merasa nyaman jika hanya berdua denganku. Kita tidak bisa membawa Daehwi diantara kita terus, Sseob." Woojin memberikan Hyungseob sebuah senyum lembut,"Jadi sebagai permulaan, jangan bawa Daehwi lagi saat bertemu denganku. Kita coba memulai semuanya berdua saja."

Ya Tuhan, Hyungseob bisa mati jika Woojin seperti ini.

* * *

Di sebuah ruangan yang remang-remang dengan banyak rak buku serta alat alat yang tidak teridentifikasi, dua orang berjubah hitam dan merah sedang berdiri berhadapan. Yang berjubah hitam sedang memegang gelas winenya santai, sedangkan yang berjubah merah tengah memeluk sebuah buku tebal bersampul tulisan kuno sambil menunduk. Keduanya seperti tidak terganggu dengan tudung yang menutupi kepala, sepertinya mereka memang terbiasa bercakap dan melihat diantara bayangan tudung jubah, mengira-ngina dimanakah letak mata si lawan bicara.

"Ini tidak baik. Tidak sampai dua tahun lagi, kekuatan Hyungseob akan bangkit. Dia bahkan tidak tahu siapakah dirinya yang asli." Yang berjubah hitam berujar khawatir,"Kau harus segera mengatakan apa yang terjadi pada diri Hyungseob. Dia tidak boleh terlena dengan kehidupan manusianya. Mau tidak mau, dia harus belajar untuk menerima _perbedaan_ yang ada pada dirinya secepat mungkin."

Di jubah merah mengangguk pelan,"Saya mengerti, Tuan."

"Kuharap kau segera bicara dengannya."

"Baik."

Si jubah hitam menghela nafas,"Kau bisa pergi sekarang." Dan si jubah merah pun melangkah keluar ruangan yang hanya diterangi lilin-lilin itu dengan langkah pelan.

Diantara heningnya ruangan itu, ada sebuah bisikan pelan,"Ahn Hyungseob, kau harus segera _pergi_."

* * *

Woojin benar benar menemani Hyungseob sampai orang tuanya kembali ke rumah. _Yah_ , walaupun orang tua Hyungseob kembali ke rumah baru pada pukul sepuluh malam, tapi setidaknya luka-luka Woojin juga sudah cukup bisa dikatakan membaik dan dia bisa kembali pulang. Ibunya juga tidak akan bertanya yang aneh-aneh lagi kalau Woojin pulang nanti, mungkin dia hanya akan diinterogasi karena sehari semalam tidak pulang. Kalau untuk masalah itu, Woojin sudah menyiapkan jawaban. Tinggal bilang kalau dia menginap di rumah temannya dan semuanya beres.

Kini Woojin sudah berdiri di depan gerbang bersama Hyungseob. Jaketnya sudah dipakai dan dia siap pulang. Niatnya sih ingin meminta jemput, tapi lebih baik jalan kaki saja. Bus juga masih aktif sampai pukul sebelas nanti.

"Sepertinya aku terlalu merepotkanmu. Maafkan aku."

Woojin kembali terkekeh. Sudah berulang kali Hyungseob mengatakan hal yang sama, dia bahkan tidak bisa menghitungnya lagi,"Hei, ini bukan masalah serius. Aku senang bisa bersamamu."

Hyungseob tersenyum lebar,"A-aku senang kalau kau juga senang." Ujarnya malu-malu.

Angin yang bertiup malam itu semakin kencang, sedangkan keduanya masih belum berniat untuk berpisah dalam waktu dekat. Jadi Woojin pikir tidak ada salahnya jika dia meraih tangan Hyungseob dan menggenggam kedua tangan itu erat,"Ingat yang kukatakan, kita harus bisa memulai ini semua berdua saja."

Hyungseob mengangguk dengan semangat,"Aku ingat."

Woojin melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Hyungseob perlahan,"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa besok."

Belum ada lima langkah Woojin memulai perjalanan pulangnya, Hyungseob menahan pergelangan tangannya sampai Woojin berbalik arah.

 **CUP**

Begitu cepat dan terasa hangat. Kecupan Hyungseob di pipi Woojin menghantarkan Woojin untuk tersenyum lebar dan mengusak rambut Hyungseob gemas.

"Hati-hati di jalan." Ujar Hyungseob.

"Aku akan hati-hati. _Bye_."

Woojin tahu semya ini salah. Dia tidak seharusnya membiarkan Hyungseob jatuh terlalu dalam padanya. Apapun yang terjadi sekarang, semuanya adalah kesalahan Woojin. Woojin harus tahu kalau suatu saat keduanya akan terluka karena sikap masing-masing. Namun, Woojin tidak ingin peduli, memiliki Lee Daehwi adalah tujuan utamanya. Dia tidak akan gentar karena hal seperti ini. Mau tidak mau, Woojin yang harus _melukai_ Hyungseob terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	5. V

Broken Arrow

2017 © tryss

.

Park **Woojin** X Ahn **Hyungseob**

 **JINSEOB**

.

 **Demigod**!AU\ **T** \contain lots of **typo** (s)

.

 **BIG THANKS TO**

, Panggilsaja Ucup, jww, hahasu, BlackPastel, Iis899, broducetrash, dabeerrel04, baejinsfuture, KaiNieris, sjhwmd, Rinhyun Uchiha II, Charlotte Partridge, Kazuma B'tomat, bangtaninmylove, yesgood, Jinju Oh, Byunnie puppy, noname, BulumataBerbi, minsainza, Re-Panda68, jinseobsquad

* * *

 **WARN!**

 **SEGALA HAL YANG ANDA TEMUI DIDALAM FF INI ADALAH KHAYALAN BELAKA. DAN FF INI MURNI DARI IMAJINASI SAYA TENTANG PAIR KESAYANGAN.**

* * *

Ada yang kangen aku ngga? Soalnya aku kangen kalian review ff-ku. Woojin makin brengsek nih, masa umbar-umbar roti sobek sama gingsul. Sebel, ih.

* * *

Tubuh Daehwi terlalu lemah untuk digerakkan sejak dua hari lalu dan kepalanya terus saja berputar saat dia membuka mata kemudian dia akan merasa mual dan ingin muntah. Dia memang sedang tidak sehat selama nyaris tiga hari. Beruntung, suhu tubuhnya sudah mulai menurun secara berangsur-angsur. Kamarnya yang remang-remang memudahkannya untuk tidur, ditambah usapan tangan Hyungseob di kepalanya. Sebagai sahabat yang baik, Hyungseob tidak mungkin membiarkan Daehwi sendirian sedang sakit. Berhubung orang tua Daehwi sedang sibuk, jadilah Hyungseob yang mengambil alih untuk mengurus Daehwi setiap pulang sekolah.

"Hwi, cepat sembuh, ya." Hyungseob nyaris menangis saat mengatakan kalimat itu. Dia tidak cukup tahan melihat Daehwi yang seperti kehilangan semangat hidupnya begini.

Ya Tuhan, biasanya hanya melihat Daehwi yang kehilangan mood bicara saja, Hyungseob sudah dilanda kerisauan, apalagi melihat Daehwi yang berbaring sakit di rumah tanpa tawa yang berarti. Hyungseob sedih sekali.

Daehwi tersenyum tipis,"Aku pasti sembuh, kok. Jangan berlebihan."

Hyungseob hanya mengangguk-angguk pelan. Masalahnya kalau Hyungseob menjawab, bisa saja air mata yang dibendungnya malah membeludak. Kan, tidak lucu kalau Hyungseob menangis saat menjaga orang sakit, adanya Daehwi nanti juga bisa ikut menangis.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Woojin?"

Hyungseob menyengir bahagia mendengar nama Woojin disebut,"Kupikir mulai banyak perubahan. Dia bilang, dia punya perasaan padaku, tapi belum saatnya untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya karena kita belum mengenal dekat."

Daehwi ingin memekik senang, tapi tenaganya terlalu kecil hanya untuk sebuah suara lirih, jadi dia meremas tangan Hyungseob sambil menyengir seadanya. Apapun yang terjadi, dia sangat bahagia akhirnya Hyungseob bisa menemukan kebahagiaannya,"Ya Tuhan, aku ikut bahagia, Seob."

Hyungseob ikut tersenyum,"Kemarin Woojin bilang, mulai selanjutnya, kau tidak perlu menemaniku lagi saat kami bertemu."

"Memang sejak awal harusnya seperti itu, Ahn Hyungseob."

* * *

Sebulan berlalu dengan cepat dan ujian tengah semester akan segera datang dalam waktu beberapa hari saja. Kegiatan sekolah kadang menjadi padat dan menyebabkan Hyungseob harus pulang sekitar pukul sepuluh malam dimana waktu itu sudah jarang ada bus. Pernah sekali, Hyungseob harus berjalan kaki untuk pulang karena bus memang sudah habis. Jadi akhir-akhir ini, Hyungseob rajin membawa sepeda untuk berangkat sekolah. Daehwi juga lebih sering diantar jemput karena dia memang malas membawa sepeda. Biasanya memang saat mendekati hari-hari ujian seperti ini, anak sekolahnya memang akan punya jadwal yang padat dan akan santai kembali sehari setelah ujian berakhir.

"Hwi!" Hyungseob meneriakkan nama sahabatnya yang baru saja masuk lobi sekolah dengan bersemangat.

Omong-omong Hyungseob juga jadi lebih ceria akhir-akhir ini. Terlalu banyak berada di dekat Woojin membuat grafik kebahagiaannya meningkat pesat.

"Seob~" Daehwi memeluk Hyungseob gemas. Dia sering khawatir pada Hyungseob tanpa sebab yang jelas akhir-akhir ini. Apalagi waktunya mengawasi Hyungseob berkurang banyak.

Mereka berjalan beriringan ke kelas. Menceritakan hal-hal yang kemarin terjadi, apalagi kemarin adalah hari Minggu.

"Kemarin ada anjing yang nyaris mati didepan rumahku. Ibu menemukannya dan memutuskan untuk memeliharanya. Beruntungnya dia selamat." Hyungseob menunjukkan sebuah gambar anjing berwarna coklat tengah tertidur di sebuah bantal bundar besar yang sebenarnya adalah bantal Hyungseob.

Daehwi merebut ponsel Hyungseob sambil memekik kecil,"Seobie, dia imut sekali. Aku harus kerumahmu untuk melihatnya."

"HYAH!" Gantian Hyungseob yang memekik kaget. Daehwi sampai menjauh selangkah dari Hyungseob karena teriakan Hyungseob terlalu menyakiti telinga.

Disana sudah ada Park Woojin yang merangkul Hyungseob dan terkekeh pelan,"Jangan sok kaget begitu." Ujar Woojin, kemudian dia menoleh pada Daehwi,"Pagi, Daehwi-ya."

"Aku duluan saja, ya." Ujar Daehwi.

Dan hanya terdengar geraman kesal dari Hyungseob yang lengannya tengah dicekal Woojin.

"Ihh, aku sedang rindu Daehwi."

Woojin terkekeh kecil,"Kalian sekelas dan sebangku. Lihat aku, aku anak kelas lain. Harusnya aku yang paling kau rindukan."

Hyungseob diam. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk mendapat serangan telak dari Woojin. Mana wajahnya itu masih mengantuk, tapi sudah dipaksa menggoda anak orang. Ingin kesal, tapi juga tetap malu. Hyungseob harus bagaimana?

Hyungseob kadang heran, sewaktu-waktu Woojin bisa terlihat sangat menyayanginya, tapi diwaktu yang lain akan terlihat begitu dingin. Memang sejak awal, hubungan ini sudah terlalu ganjil. Mana ada orang yang awalnya saja sudah terlihat memberikan harapan besar. Semua orang pasti akan berusaha menolak sekali atau dua kali. Woojin seakan terlalu mudah untuk digapai.

"Kenapa, Seob?" Daehwi menyenggol tangan Hyungseob yang bertumpu di permukaan meja.

Mereka sedang berada di tengah-tengah pelajaran Matematika. Beberapa murid yang mengantuk memilih pindah ke belakang dan menulis di meja tinggi (biasanya kelas di Korea itu ada beberapa meja yang tinggi dan tanpa kursi. Jadi mereka nulis sambil berdiri biar ngga ngantuk), beberapa juga diam-diam memakan camilan dari laci mejanya.

Hyungseob menggeleng pelan,"Aku tidak mengerti pelajarannya."

Bohong. Seratus persen bohong. Mau Hyungseob bodoh pun, dia tetap bisa mengerti pelajaran yang diajarkan di sekolah, tidak mungkin tiba-tiba tidak mengerti pelajaran seperti ini. Sementara Hyungseob meneruskan lamunannya sambil berpura-pura menatap papan tulis, Daehwi diam-diam sedang menebak alasan dari sikap Hyungseob yang janggal.

Daehwi meletakkan pensilnya setelah mencatat beberapa baris,"Kau tidak mau cerita?"

Hyungseob menoleh,"Aku sedang tidak punya cerita, Hwi."

Dan selama pelajaran berlangsung, Daehwi terus saja memperhatikan gelagat Hyungseob yang terlampau aneh.

* * *

"Kau pasti bercanda, kan?" Mata Hyungseob bergetar saat melihat Woojin mengukungnya di depan lokernya. Semua murid sudah pulang (termasuk Daehwi) karena sekolah berakhir lebih awal dan Hyungseob memang sengaja pulang terakhir untuk membersihkan lokernya dari sampah bungkus camilan. Posisi mereka begitu dekat, bahkan Hyungseob bisa merasakan panas tubuh Woojin dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda. Semua orang sudah menunggu hal ini terjadi dan sekarang aku mengusahakannya. Aku tidak pernah bercanda untuk hal seserius ini, Sseob." Ujung alis Woojin menukik turun disertai nada bicaranya yang melemah akibat cemas.

Hyungseob menundukkan kepalanya, dia juga terlihat sama cemasnya dengan Woojin,"A-aku pikir kau tidak semudah ini, jadi aku sulit untuk percaya."

Ditengah kebimbangan yang melanda keduanya, Woojin meraih kedua tangan Hyungseob dalam sekali percobaan dan menggenggamnya erat. Begitu banyak rasa khawatir dan rasa saling tidak percaya diantara mereka. Keduanya bertatapan dalam hening, menyelami netra masing-masing demi segenggam kepercayaan dan keyakinan. Bahkan sampai Hyungseob menitikkan air mata pertamanya, mereka terus bertatapan dalam diam. Sungguh, jangan kira kalau Hyungseob menangis karena dia terluka, tapi karena sebuah keyakinan sudah berada digenggaman tangannya, menguasai indranya dan merasuk kedalam setiap inti sel tubuhnya.

"Katakan sekali lagi, kumohon." Pinta Hyungseob. Hidungnya merah, matanya sembab serta pipinya basah akibat air mata.

Woojin tersenyum lega,"Aku, Park Woojin, menyatakan diri sudah jatuh kedalam pesonamu, Ahn Hyungseob. Dan aku tidak bisa membiarkan orang lain melukaimu, jadi aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku dan berada dalam lindunganku. Apa kau bersedia?"

Maka tangisan Hyungseob semakin menjadi-jadi. Walaupun begitu, Hyungseob sempat menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum melanjutkan tangisnya ketahap yang selanjutnya. Keduanya merasa begitu bahagia hingga sebuah pelukan saja tidak cukup untuk mengutarakan kebahagiaan yang tumbuh dalam tubuh mereka. Hyungseob bahkan bisa melihat hamparan luar padang rumput penuh bunga berbagai warna dibawah langit biru yang cerah dan sebuah danau yang tidak terlihat ujungnya walaupun Hyungseob tengah memejamkan mata.

Ahn Hyungseob mendapatkan tujuannya, tujuan yang entah nyata ataupun tidak.

Begitu pula, Park Woojin yang akan segera mendapat akhir bahagianya bersama Lee Daehwi.

* * *

Euiwoong menikmati secangkir tehnya di teras belakang rumah Haknyeon setiap sore, selalu begitu. Ditemani sebuah buku pinjaman dari perpustakaan di Olympus, dia akan duduk sembari menunggui Haknyeon memelihara ikan-ikan di kolam belakang. Euiwoong tidak punya tempat tinggal yang tetap. Dia makhluk Olympus dan bisa kapanpun pulang kesana. Jadi, dia menitipkan banyak sekali baju manusianya di lemari Haknyeon. Beruntungnya pemuda itu tinggal sendiri di Seoul.

"Apa yang sedang kau baca?" Euiwoong mendongakkan kepalanya, mendapati Haknyeon yang sudah mandi serta keramas berdiri di hadapannya sambil membawa secangkir susu putih hangat.

Euiwoong tersenyum,"Memang apa yang kau lihat?" tanyanya balik.

Haknyeon mengendikkan bahunya sambil menaruh cangkir menumannya di sebelah cangkir teh Euiwoong kemudian berjongkok didepan pemuda kesayangannya,"Novel romansa? Kemudian akan berubah jadi buku Ilmu Kedokteran menit berikutnya."

Euiwoong terkekeh,"Aku harus segera menyelesaikan masalah Park Woojin. Terlebih lagi, Hyungseob keturunan Naiad."

Haknyeon menegakkan tubuhnya, dia tahu kalau hal ini hal paling rumit yang pernah Euiwung ceritakan padanya.

Melihat wajah Euiwoong yang kelelahan dan ingin menyerah, Haknyeon menarik paksa buku yang ada ditangan kekasihnya dan menggantinya dengan sebuah genggaman erat. Euiwoong memang cupid, tapi terlepas dari itu semua, dia tetaplah memiliki perasaan, Haknyeon tidak mungkin meninggalkan Euiwoong sendirian disaat pemuda manis itu butuh sandaran.

Sedikit banyak, Haknyeon mengerti tentang dunia yang dihuni Euiwoong, maka dari itu dia juga mengerti bagaimana perasaan Euiwoong sekarang, walaupun tidak sepenuhnya benar.

"Pasti ada jalan keluar dari masalah ini." Ujar Haknyeon menenangkan. Euiwoong hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum lemah.

* * *

Woojin menegakkan tubuhnya. Dari tempat duduknya, dia dapat melihat Daehwi yang baru memasuki cafe. Saat Daehwi menemukan keberadaannya, sebuah senyum bahagia mengembang begitu baik di wajah Woojin. Apakah ada Hyungseob? Buat apa ada Hyungseob? Woojin tidak butuh. Sebentar lagi tujuan utamanya tergapai, dia tidak akan membutuhkan Hyungseob lagi.

"Kenapa tidak mengajak Hyungseob?" Tanya Daehwi setelah duduk dihadapan Woojin. Pemuda itu telihat begitu manis dengan kaus putih bergaris hitam, celana ripped jeans hitam dan kardigan abu-abu.

Woojin tertawa kikuk,"Kita harus bicara tanpa dia."

Daehwi mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, reflek jika dia merasa terkejut,"Bukankah kalian sudah pacaran sejak dua hari lalu?"

"Apa Hyungseob menceritakannya padamu?" Woojin bertanya dengan hati-hati.

"Ya, malamnya dia langsung menelfonku dan menceritakan secara rinci. Dia sangat bahagia, jadi kumohon untuk tidak melukainya."

Woojin terdiam, bahkan dia belum sempat mengutarakan maksudnya bertemu Daehwi hari ini. Namun Daehwi selalu punya banyak hal yang dapat mengurungkan niat awalnya.

"Sejak kami berteman, aku tahu Hyungseob sebenarnya kesepian. Dia butuh teman bicara, karena itu aku ingin selalu ada untuknya. Mungkin orang melihat kalau kami ada dua orang yang menyebalkan, kami cukup berpengaruh di Sekolah tiba-tiba saja menjadi satu seperti ini, pasti banyak orang ingin menyingkirkan kami."

Dalam diamnya, Woojin menyetujui tiap kalimat yang di ungkap Daehwi. Hyungseob dan Daehwi memang tidak bisa dikatakan populer, namun memang berpengaruh besar di sekolah. Setiap guru dan murid di sekolah ini pasti mengenali wajah keduanya walau kadang tidak mengetahui namanya. Mereka memiliki keunggulan yang tidak dimiliki orang lain. Beberapa menyebut mereka tampan dan beberapa lagi menyebut mereka cantik. Hyungseob memang tidak terlalu pintar dalam pelajaran akademik, karena itu nilai non-akademiknya bisa sangat baik sedangkan Daehwi hampir memiliki nilai sempurna di sekolah dan menduduki peringkat dua paralel angkatan. Keduanya sering berpartisipasi di acara tahunan sekolah walaupun bukan bagian dari OSIS, tapi memang karena permintaan dari anggota OSIS sendiri mereka bisa ada disana.

Harusnya bisa mendapatkan Hyungseob, Woojin sudah bersyukur. Harusnya begitu. Woojin itu murid biasa, pintar juga tidak, populer juga tidak. Memang cukup tampan, tapi karena gerombolan temannya di sekolah adalah manusia yang 'terlalu tampan', Woojin harus tahu diri untuk merendah.

Woojin menggaruk tengkuknya. Kalimat Daehwi sedikit banyak memberinya dorongan untuk belajar menyayangi Hyungseob saja. Serius, Woojin sendiri juga tahu kalau Hyungseob tidak seburuk itu. Woojin mengakuinya seratus persen. Tapi kalau yang Woojin mau adalah Daehwi, dia harus bagaimana? Satu-satunya cara untuk mendapatkan Daehwi adalah dengan melukai Hyungseob.

"A-aku tidak bisa berjanji." jawab Woojin akhirnya. Matanya tidak berani untuk menatap Daehwi lekat, tapi dia tahu Daehwi melayangkan sebuah senyum tipis kearahnya.

"Kalau begitu, dia tidak membutuhkanmu dan segera enyah dari kehidupannya." Woojin mendongak kaget. Dapat dilihatnya mata Daehwi berkobar penuh kemarahan di tengah senyumnya, nada bicaranya pun cukup dingin untuk membekukan seorang Park Woojin.

"Maksudku bukan—"

"Kalau begitu cobalah untuk selalu menjaga Hyungseob." Potong Daehwi.

Hening kembali menyambut diantara mereka. Daehwi duduk tegak di kursinya, dia disini untuk melindungi Ahn Hyungseob. Dia tahu Woojin hanya sedang bermain walaupun tidak tahu pasti tujuan Woojin melakukan ini. Mata itu, Daehwi sudah melihat bagaimana perbedaan cara Hyungseob memandang Woojin dan sebaliknya. Woojin terlalu memperlihatkan kilatan ambisinya, Daehwi tidak bodoh untuk membaca hal sekecil itu, tidak bodoh pula untuk tahu bahwa Woojin sebenarnya tidak pernah menghargai berbagai hal yang Hyungseob lakukan demi dirinya. Daehwi membenci manusia seperti Woojin. Seandainya sejak awal dia bisa membaca kilat mata Woojin, Hyungseob pastinya tidak akan terjerumus.

 **KLING!**

"Lee Daehwi, aku menyukaimu!"

Bersamaan dengan suara nyaring bel yang tergantung diatas pintu masuk cafe, Ahn Hyungseob melihat bagaimana sebuah pengkhianatan tertulis didalam ceritanya, menghadapi tubuhnya yang bergetar dan tangan yang mengepal hingga ujung jarinya memutih. Ada satu menit yang terbuang percuma hanya untuk adegan saling tatap-menatap sebelum Hyungseob memutar langkah untuk pergi dari cafe itu. Akhirnya dia tahu, kekasihnya tidak pernah memiliki rasa yang sama.

Daehwi dan Woojin bangkit serempak dari kursi masing-masing, mengejar langkah cepat Hyungseob sementara yang dikejar menyimpan begitu banyak rasa kesal karena dikhianati. Dadanya bergemuruh hebat, langit berubah kelabu dan meneteskan airnya dalam hitungan detik dengan deras hingga akhirnya tubuh Hyungseob terhantam moncong truk berkecepatan penuh.

Daehwi kehilangan tenaganya. Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, dia melihat bagaimana tubuh Hyungseob melambung di udara sebelum akhirnya jatuh diatas jalan raya sambil bersimbah darah. Sebelum sepasang mata Hyungseob terpejam, semua orang dapat melihat bagaimana warna matanya berubah biru muda diiringi air yang bergejolak hebat. Woojin sendiri mundur selangkah karena ketakutan.

 _Saatnya Hyungseob yang asli bangkit._


	6. VI

**Broken Arrow**

2017 © tryss

.

Park **Woojin** X Ahn **Hyungseob**

 **JINSEOB**

.

 **Demigod**!AU\ **T** \contain lots of **typo** (s)

* * *

 **WARN!**

 **SEGALA HAL YANG ANDA TEMUI DIDALAM FF INI ADALAH KHAYALAN BELAKA. DAN FF INI MURNI DARI IMAJINASI SAYA TENTANG PAIR KESAYANGAN.**

* * *

 **BIG THANKS TO**

piyakbyeongari, LaiGuan's, airinotirene, **arise** , **JinSeoba** , **yesgood** , N-Yera48, **Byunnie puppy** , Tipo, Re-Panda68, Aulee22 jinseobsquad, **kim naya** , Panggilsaja ucup2, kaaarsinogenik, seeyou-y, minsainza, Jinju Oh, mulfan cheesy, Charlotte Partridge, blights, chaonon.

* * *

Alhamdulillah ternyata masih pada inget FF ini. Btw panggil aja Trys gitu, padahal mau dipanggil beb juga aku ga masalah, ehehehe. Udah ga ngerti lagi sama Ucop, dia jadi semakin cantik di Web Dramanya. Mungkin makin lama ff ini membosankan, tapi tolong selalu dukung saya yaa...

* * *

Pahit tidak melulu soal rasa, kadang Woojin menggunakan pahit sebagai deskripsi bagaimana keadaan disekitarnya berlangsung. Bukan hanya Woojin, mungkin orang diluar sana juga begitu. Kepalanya penuh dengan reka adegan dimana sebuah truk melintas cepat dihadapannya dan menabrak Hyungseob begitu saja. Hujan dan langit saat itu yang jauh membuatnya ketakutan. Yang jelas, hari ini adalah hari terpahit yang pernah dilaluinya.

Daehwi memang sudah mendengar ungkapan perasaannya, tapi Woojin merasa tidak puas dengan itu, apalagi kedatangan Hyungseob seakan menjadi pengacau. Namun, lagi-lagi dia kembali dikerumuni rasa bersalah. Ahn Hyungseob tidak seharusnya terluka seperti ini. Pemuda manis itu harusnya tidak datang sehingga Woojin tidak perlu menanggung dosa dipundaknya.

Dua jam yang lalu adalah saat terakhir Woojin melihat Hyungseob sebelum pemuda itu digiring masuk ke ruang operasi dengan darah yang merembes keluar dari hoodie yang dikenakannya. Daehwi juga ada disana, ikut mengantar Hyungseob sampai kedepan pintu ruang operasi sambil menangis keras. Kedua orang Hyungseob datang setelah tiga puluh menit berlalu sejak Hyungseob masuk ke ruang operasi. Tidak lama setelah itu juga, Woojin undur diri setelah berbasa-basi. Dia sempat melihat Daehwi menatapnya dalam, seakan ingin menyampaikan sesuatu namun sahabat sejati Ahn Hyungseob itu malah mengalihkan pandangan kearah lain. Woojin tidak bodoh, dia tahu itu adalah bentuk pengusiran. Bukan sekedar mengusirnya dari rumah sakit, namun juga dari kehidupan Hyungseob serta Daehwi.

Sambil berbaring dikasurnya, Woojin mencoba menghubungi Euiwoong. Namun sejak sepuluh menit lalu, cupid itu belum menjawab pesan ataupun mengangkat telfon darinya.

 **TOK TOK!**

"Woojin- _ah_ , ada temanmu di depan."

Nyatanya teman yang dimaksud ibunya adalah Lee Euiwoong dalam bentuk cupidnya. Sayap putih itu merentang lebar untuk kemudian tertekuk lagi— _gestur jika Euiwoong rasa sayapnya tidak tertekuk dengan rapi._

"Woojin- _ah_." Euiwoong tidak butuh basa-basi malam ini,"Aku berhenti membantumu."

Woojin yang masih dalam proses mendekati tempat Euiwoong berdiri, sontak menghentikan langkahnya. Tubuhnya mendadak kaku dan wajahnya menampilkan ekspresi antara bingung dan takut,"K-kenapa?" Suaranya bergetar hebat.

Euiwoong menghela nafasnya lelah," _Naiad_ yang ada dalam tubuh Hyungseob sudah bangkit." Woojin ikut gelisah melihat Euiwoong," _Panah_ itu mungkin tidak akan bisa dicabut."

Woojin seakan ingin berteriak, namun dia mencoba untuk menahan diri,"Itu _hanya_ panah, kan?"

Euiwoong menggeleng,"Panah tidak pernah hanya menjadi sebuah panah saja, bahkan panah yang digunakan manusia bisa membunuh orang lain. Mendekati _naiad_ yang menyimpan kemarahan adalah hal yang harus dihindari—"

Woojin mendekati Euiwoong dalam langkah yang sangat cepat dan meraih pergelangan tangan Euiwoong kasar,"Tidak!" Potongnya,"Pasti ada cara!"

"JANGAH BODOH!" Euiwoong menghentakkan tangannya kuat,"TIDAK ADA YANG BISA MELAWAN NAIAD KECUALI KAUM MEREKA DAN DEWA-DEWI. PANAHMU TIDAK AKAN KEMBALI, KAU TIDAK AKAN MENDAPATKAN DAEHWI DAN HYUNGSEOB AKAN MENGHABISKAN SISA HIDUPNYA UNTUK MENYIMPAN KEKECEWAAN! KAU MELUKAI MAKA KAU JUGA AKAN TERLUKA. TIDAK AKAN ADA AKHIR YANG BAHAGIA DARI KISAHMU!—"

"BANGSAT, LALU AKU HARUS BAGAIMANA?" Balas Woojin.

Euiwoong memejamkan matanya erat, dia tidak boleh lepas kendali seperti ini. Tujuannya menemui Woojin malam ini adalah untuk memberitahunya apa yang harus dilakukan dan memaksa Woojin untuk tidak mencarinya lagi. Apapun yang terjadi, selama ini Euiwoong juga sudah berusaha untuk membantu.

"Di dalam panah itu, ada sebagian jiwamu. Hyungseob mungkin sekarang tidak sadar memiliki panahmu, tapi jika dia tahu, kehidupanmu terancam. Dia bisa saja balas dendam lewat jiwa yang ada di dalam panah itu. Jadi sampai waktunya tepat, jangan lukai Hyungseob lagi. Cobalah untuk memperbaiki."

Dan dalam satu kedipan mata, Euiwoong sudah tidak ada dimanapun. Woojin berusaha untuk mencarinya, tapi yang ditemukannya hanya sebuah bulu putih yang tergeletak di bawah tanah.

Lee Euiwoong _sudah menyerah_.

* * *

Berita Hyungseob yang menjadi korban kecelakaan menyebar cepat diantara warga sekolah, bahkan klub jurnalistik sempat membacakan berita itu lewat radio sekolah. Saat itu, terlalu banyak saksi mata yang menyaksikan. Ada beberapa foto berkualitas tinggi yang menangkap detik-detik Hyungseob tertabrak secara runtut. Yang jelas, si fotografer pasti juga berasal dari sekolah ini. Namun, masalah yang sebenarnya bukan itu. Di foto itu jelas terpampang kalau ada Daehwi dan Woojin berdiri di belakang Hyungseob yang menangis.

Banyak sekali spekulasi berdatangan akibat foto itu, namun satu-satunya yang Daehwi ataupun Woojin dengar selama dua hari ini adalah ' _pengkhianatan seorang sahabat_ '. Daehwi ingin menjelaskan kepada semua orang, dia tidak ingin jadi sasaran seperti ini, tapi mengingat kondisi sekarang, yang ada malah dia akan lebih dibenci. Woojin juga pasti jadi bahan pembicaraan, setidaknya dia tidak benar-benar sendiri.

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingin cerita?"

Daehwi menanggapi pertanyaan Jinyoung dengan sebuah gelengan ringan, berpura-pura sibuk mengerjakan soal latihan olimpiade. Jinyoung yang dihadiahi gelengan memutuskan untuk diam saja.

Jinyoung sendiri juga sudah mendengar berita yang tersebar, tapi dia tidak ingin menyalahkan Woojin maupun Daehwi. Jinyoung punya batasan untuk mengintip apapun yang terjadi diantara mereka. Dia bertanya juga bukan untuk menyebarkan gosip lagi, namun berusaha untuk membuat Daehwi kehilangan sedikit bebannya. Mereka mungkin hanya patner dalam olimpiade, tapi apa salahnya benar-benar jadi seorang teman?

"Aku cuma ingin bilang, kau mungkin merasa terbebani karena hanya mendengar orang-orang menyalahkanmu, tapi pasti ada beberapa orang yang akan mendukungmu. Karena itu cobalah tulikan telingamu sejenak dan bertahan. Kau tidak sendiri."

Jinyoung buru-buru merapikan barang-barangnya dan angkat kaki dari ruang belajar yang dikhususkan untuk peserta olimpiade, meninggalkan Daehwi yang sejak tadi tidak menyelesaikan satu soal pun.

Daehwi meletakkan pensilnya, memangku dagu dan menatap keluar lewat jendela. Sampai sore menjelang, Daehwi betah berdiam diri disana.

* * *

Nyatanya masalah yang dihadapi Woojin tidak juga sampai pada sebuah titik terang. Setelah empat hari berlalu sejak kecelakaan Hyungseob, Woojin masih saja diam, benar-benar diam. Ada secuil niatan untuk mendatangi Hyungseob dan meminta maaf, tapi dia tidak punya keberanian.

Dilihat dari sisi kemanusiaan, siapapun akan membenci Woojin. Dia terlalu serakah dan dia sadar akan hal itu. Namun setelah melihat kekuatan Hyungseob bangkit, ada baiknya Woojin menunda terlebih dahulu.

Masih menikmati waktu kosongnya dikala istirahat, Woojin menangkap sosok yang sangat dikenalinya masuk ke kelas dan menghampirinya. Woojin yang didatangi tiba-tiba seperti itu, sontak bangkit dari duduknya.

 **BUGH!**

Hantaman tangan kurus Lee Daehwi ternyata cukup menyakitkan,"Untuk sekarang, hanya itu yang bisa kuberikan. Pulang nanti, ikut aku ke Rumah Sakit. Kau harus melihat apa yang terjadi dengan Hyungseob."

* * *

Daehwi benar-benar murka dan berjalan bersama Woojin semakin menambah kemurkaannya. Hubungan pertemanannya dengan Hyungseob terpaksa renggang karena kesalahan Woojin. Tapi dia harus mengajak Woojin untuk tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Hyungseob kali ini.

"S-sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi? Apa Hyungseob amnesia?"

Daehwi menghela nafasnya lelah,"Jauh lebih _buruk_ dari itu."

Kemudian mereka terus saja diam.

Sesaat keduanya berhenti dihadapan pintu ruang perawatan yang ditempati Hyungseob. Daehwi sempat melirik Woojin sejenak, tangannya sudah siap untuk menggeser pintu dihadapannya, namun ia kembali melepaskan tangannya dari pegangan pintu dan berbalik menghadap Woojin.

"Kupikir..." Woojin menahan nafas saking ketakutannya,"ada baiknya kau tahu siapa aku yang sebenarnya."

"Kau Lee Daehwi, kan?"

Daehwi tersenyum tipis,"Harusnya hanya Lee Daehwi, tapi lebih dari itu, aku adalah penyihir."

Woojin tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Jelas fakta ini memukulnya telak. Dia salah berhubungan dengan orang-orang semacam Daehwi ataupun Hyungseob, apalagi jika akhirnya malah menyebabkan kerusuhan seperti ini.

Tidak hanya dunia Dewa saja yang mungkin sedang sibuk karena kebangkitan tiba-tiba Hyungseob, para penyihir pun pasti kesulitan mengatasi hal semacam ini. Intinya secara tidak langsung, Woojin sudah merusak keseimbangan antar dunia hanya karena keegoisannya.

Setiap dunia punya kemampuan masing-masing untuk menahan gelombang ledakan perubahan energi yang keluar dari setiap makhluk dan melintas. Dalam kasus ini Hyungseob mengeluarkan gelombang yang memiliki jenis seperti gelombang tsunami. Awalnya gelombang itu berbentuk kecil dan lemah serta hanya bisa menggerakkan udara saat berada di dunia manusia. Setelah sampai di luar dunia manusia, gelombang itu akan membesar dan memberikan efek yang lebih besar. Woojin memang belum tahu bagaimana keadaan Olimpus ataupun dunia yang lainnya, tapi pasti kerusakan disana cukup parah mengingat sumber kekuatan Naiad adalah kekuatan alam.

Woojin menundukkan kepalanua,"Ada yang ingin kuakui, bukan lagi soal perasaanku, melainkan kesalahanku. Kupikir kau juga harus tahu ini."

Woojin menunduk, terlihat sangat bersalah dan menyesal,"Saat itu aku meminta bantuan _cupid_ dan _cupid_ bilang, panah itu mungkin tidak bisa diambil."

Merasakan tepukan pada pundaknya, Woojin kembali mengangkat kepala.

"Kau memang tidak bisa mengambilnya, tapi Hyungseob bisa mencabutnya _sendiri_. Sekarang, Dia bukan hanya manusia. Panah itu juga pasti akan terlihat oleh mata Hyungseob yang sekarang. Maka dari itu, perbaikilah hubunganmu dengan Hyungseob."

"AKH!"

Woojin merasakan hantaman keras yang tidak terlihat mengenai kepalanya begitu juga dadanya yang seperti diremukkan sampai Woojin bersimpuh di lantai saking sakitannya. Daehwi tidak membantunya sama sekali, dia malah membuka pintu ruang perawatan Hyungseob penuh tenaga.

"YA TUHAN, DIMANA HYUNGSEOB?!" Pekikan Daehwi membawa beberapa Suster datang dan ikut menilik ke dalam kamar, namun Ahn Hyungseob memang sudah tidak ada disana. Yang tertinggal adalah bercak darah diatas kasur, tanda kalau Hyungseob mencabut infusnya dengan paksa.

Seperti kembali mendapat kekuatan, Woojin kembali bangkit, menahan Daehwi yang akan berlari keluar kamar.

Dengan nafas terengah, Woojin berujar," _Di atas_."

Dan Daehwi berlari ke rooftop meninggalkan Woojin yang masih berusaha menetralkan nafasnya. Daehwi tahu yang barusan bukanlah Woojin, ada sesuatu yang mencoba membantu mereka.

Daehwi membanting keras pintu rooftop seakan tidak ada hari esok. Nafasnya terengah, antara karena khawatir dan sehabis berlari. Matanya sibuk mengetari seluruh permukaan rooftop sampai sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Disana sudah ada Hyungseob, lengkap dengan matanya yang menyala biru, terlihat begitu lembut dan menenangkan, namun juga terasa begitu kuat serta mengintimidasi.

Daehwi mencoba melangkah mendekat,"Seobie—"

"DIAM DISANA!"

Daehwi benar-benar ketakutan akibat bentakan Hyungseob. Namun yang selanjutnya terjadi lebih parah dari itu.

Woojin datang dan mengacaukan keadaan. Pemuda bergingsul itu seakan tidak sadar dengan keadaan yang berlangsung, jadi dia segera mendekati Hyungseob tanpa pikir panjang.

"PERGI!"

Dan begitu Woojin menyentuh permukaan kulit Hyungseob dengan ujung jarinya, segera ia terlontar sejauh lima meter dan mendarat di lantai _rooftop_ dengan punggungnya.

"Sekali lagi kutanya, apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

Woojin berusaha bangkit, di belakangnya Daehwi terlihat tidak berkutik lagi.

"Aku bisa jelaskan yang terjadi saat itu." Ujar Daehwi putus asa, wajahnya muram dan penuh kesedihan.

Woojin kembali bangkit, mengesampingkan punggungnya yang sakit akibat menghantam lantai dengan mesra,"Sseob, maafkan aku."

Hyungseob mengamati kedua orang itu dengan pandangan marah. Dadanya kembali merasakan _getaran aneh_ yang hadir saat Hyungseob memergoki keduanya tengah duduk berdua di cafe saat itu. Dia begitu marah dan memaafkan tidaklah menjadi perkara mudah. Tapi satu hal yang membuatnya begitu marah adalah hal yang baru tadi pagi ditemukannya saat siuman dari pingsan.

"Lalu" Hyungseob meletakkan sebelah tangannya di dada sampai cahaya kekuningan menyeruak dan keluarlah ujung lain panah yang menancap di dadanya,"kenapa aku tidak bisa mencabut panah ini?"

Baik Daehwi menundukkan kepalanya, dia menyesal tidak bisa melindungi Hyungseob. Jika saja dia bisa melihat panah itu lebih awal, mungkin akhirnya tidak seperti ini. Sedangkan Woojin yang disana sudah kehilangan tenaganya. Menyesal bukan lagi apa yang membebaninya sekarang, namun juga perasaan berdosa karena telah melukai seseorang sebaik Hyungseob.

"Sekali lagi, _maafkan aku_."

"KENAPA KAU HANYA MINTA MAAF DISAAT AKU TIDAK LAGI BISA MEMAAFKAN? KENAPA, PARK WOOJIN?"

Sebegitu besarkah Hyungseob membenci Woojin sampai memaafkan saja, rasanya begitu berat? Namun sebenarnya apa yang di dapat Woojin memang bayaran atas apa yang dilakukannya selama ini. Bayaran atas kebohongan dan sandiwara manisnya pada Hyungseob. Oh, juga bayaran atas pengkhianatan yang dilakukannya belum lama ini.

Untuk kedua kalinya, Hyungseob mencoba menarik panah itu lagi, namun Woojinlah yang memekik kesakitan dan jatuh ke lantai. Butuh beberapa saat sampai ketiga orang disana tahu hubungan antara _panah_ , _si pemilik panah_ dan _korban_ nya.

Hyungseob menatap Woojin sambil berkaca-kaca,"Apa karena ini aku _menyukaimu_ , Woojin-ah?"

Woojin mengangkat kepalanya, seakan tidak ingin membohongi Hyungseob lagi, pemuda itu mengangguk perlahan,"Ya." Jawabnya lirih.

"Lalu kenapa kau memilih menyatakan perasaanmu pada Daehwi dari pada bersamaku? Kita baru saja resmi jadi sepasang kekasih beberapa hari lalu, tapi kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengkhianatiku? Apa..." Mata biru Hyungseob kehilangan kilaunya,"kau sebenarnya tidak _mencintaiku_?"

Tolong, jangan tanyakan hal itu. Dia sendiri tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaannya pada Hyungseob. Selama ini kepalanya hanya berisi tentang cara mencapatkan Lee Daehwi. Woojin sama sekali tidak memikirkan perasaan apa yang dimilikinya terhadap Hyungseob.

" _Ah_ , jadi kau memang tidak mencintaiku, ya?" Hyungseob tersenyum tipis,"Kalau begitu anggap saja hubungan kita selesai sampai disini. Terima kasih atas hari-hari yang menyenangkan. Aku senang dan juga menyesal bisa mengenalmu, Woojin- _ah_."

Tatapan Hyungseob beralih pada Daehwi yang masih terdiam,"Dan Hwi- _ya_ , kupikir kita tidak usah bertemu sampai aku selesai menata hatiku sendiri. Aku tahu kau tidak sepenuhnya salah, tapi biarkan aku punya waktuku sendiri."

Dan selanjutnya adalah kegelapan yang menyerang Daehwi dan Woojin. Keduanya tergeletak diatas lantai _rooftop_ serta Hyungseob yang sudah hilang seakan sudah musnah.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	7. VII

**Broken Arrow**

2017 © tryss

.

Park **Woojin** X Ahn **Hyungseob**

 **JINSEOB**

.

 **Demigod**!AU\T\contain lots of typo(s)

* * *

 **WARN!**

 **SEGALA HAL YANG ANDA TEMUI DIDALAM FF INI ADALAH KHAYALAN BELAKA. DAN FF INI MURNI DARI IMAJINASI SAYA TENTANG PAIR KESAYANGAN.**

* * *

 **BIG THANKS TO**

N-Yera48, , minsainza, **kim naya** , , Re-Panda68, Byunnie Puppy, seeyou-y, LaiGuan's, **Vkshp** , Yulia561, Aule22, jinseobsquad, **yesgood** , tititiaaa.

* * *

 **Aku sayang kalian, ih. Oh, ya kalo ada yang belum ngerti, ceritanya panah yang di Ucup itu belum bisa dicabut, trus kalo Ucup maksa narik panahnya, malah Ujin yang sakit. Ada yang penasaran endingnya? Aku juga, ngehehe. Mau buka request nih, aku pengen kalian yang nentuin endnya. Pilih langsung ending bahagia, atau bersedih dahulu bahagia kemudian? Sekalian, promosi ff One-Shot Jinseob, judulnya 'TIME LAPSE'. Baca ya..**

* * *

 **STORY START!**

* * *

 **.**

 _I started to become greedy_

 _I wanted to live with you_

 _Grow old with you_

 _Hold your hands_

 _And say, how warm my life was_

 _I wanted to be happy for once_

 _But that made you cry_

 _Watching over you, my heart fluttering_

 _Even when I was ridiculously jealous_

 _All of those moments that you gave to me_

 _Some day, we'll meet again_

 _It'll be the happiest day_

.

* * *

Woojin merasa kepalanya masih sangat berat. Dia hanya tidak mengerti kenapa tadi pagi bangun di kasur padahal seingatnya kemarin sore dia ada di rumah sakit untuk menemui Hyungseob. Tertidur terlalu lama juga tidak bagus ternyata, Woojin bahkan tidak bisa fokus dengan pelajarannya.

Mengesampingkan hal itu, Woojin memilih menyalin tulisan yang ada di papan tulis ke bukunya daripada tidak melakukan apapun.

"Perhatian, anak-anak."

Guru yang sedang berjalan menuju depan kelas menghentikan pergerakan setiap siswa yang ada di kelas, begitu juga Woojin. Melihat gurunya membawa seorang siswa laki-laki berseragam sekolah lain di pagi hari seperti ini, sudah pasti siswa itu pindahan. Kakinya panjang serta kulitnya cukup pucat untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki, tapi dari kelihatannya dia tidak selemah itu juga, terlihat jelas dari lengan menonjolnya yang terbungkus seragam. Merasa keberadaannya terancam, Woojin lebih memilih meneruskan acaranya mencatat. Jujur, Woojin tidak suka bagaimana sosok itu terus mengumbar senyum. Woojin juga tidak suka kenyataan bahwa hawa keberadaan Woojin jadi menipis setelah orang itu datang. Biasanya, dia yang dipuja di kelas ini, namun melihat bagaimana seluruh penghuni kelas memperhatikan si Murid Baru, Woojin yakin posisinya akan segera tergeser.

"Perkenalkan dirimu."

Pemuda itu kembali mengumbar senyum termanisnya,"Halo teman-teman. Maaf datang terlambat, aku perlu menyelesaikan administrasi di sekolahku yang sebelumnya pagi ini. Aku pindah karena aku rasa, aku memang seharusnya berada disini."

Segerombol gadis yang duduk dibagian belakang kelas mulai meminta si pemuda menyebutkan namanya.

"Aku pindahan dari kelas Olahraga, XH High School," Woojin mengangkat kepalanya, mencoba berpura-pura peduli dengan perkenalan si anak baru.

"Namaku—

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—Lai Guanlin."

Dan kedua pasang mata itu saling menatap dalam kemarahan.

Tidak habis pikir kalau Woojin bertemu Lai Guanlin disini. Akhirnya, Woojin ingat kenapa wajah Guanlin terasa begitu familiar baginya. Jelas saja, Guanlin adalah pemuda yang mengembalikan dompetnya, pemuda yang sama dengan pemuda yang mengajak Hyungseob pulang.

Pemuda yang sempat membuatnya merasa disaingi kala itu.

"Wah, bersyukurlah kalian sudah kedatangan murid setampan ini." kalimat sang Guru dibalas dengan berbagai sorakan bahagia dari murid-murid perempuan.

"Kau bisa duduk di belakang sana, Lai Guanlin." Sang Guru menunjuk meja kosong yang tepat berada di belakang meja Woojin.

Kedua pasang mata itu tetap saling menatap dengan kemarahan yang meletup-letup dan tidak dapat dibendung lagi. Saat Guanlin lewat di sebelah Woojin, barulah mereka memutuskan kontak mata seolah tidak terjadi apapun.

Sungguh seminggu ini banyak sekali yang terjadi pada Woojin. Mulai dari kecelakaan yang Hyungseob alami sampai Guanlin yang tiba-tiba pindah ke sekolahnya, seakan karma tengah mengejar hidup Park Woojin.

Woojin dan Guanlin tidak banyak bicara walaupun anak-anak satu kelas berubah jadi sangat dekat dengan Guanlin. Dialah satu-satunya orang yang tidak bisa, atau mungkin tidak mau dekat dengan Guanlin. Rasanya aneh saja berdekatan dengan pemuda itu karena Guanlin selalu mengingatkan Woojin dengan Hyungseob, hal itu juga yang menyebabkan Woojin tidak dapat berdamai dengan dirinya sendiri dan menemukan jalan keluar dari masalahnya.

"Guanlin-ah, ada yang mencarimu!"

Woojin mengangkat kepalanya, penasaran siapakan sosok yang mencari Guanlin di saat istirahat seperti ini. Namun apa yang ditemukannya bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan untuk Woojin.

Ahn Hyungseob berdiri disana. Wajahnya jauh lebih pucat dari terakhir kali Woojin mengingatnya, bibirnya kering dan tatapannya sendu, namun senyumnya terlampau ceria sehingga Woojin merasa lega walaupun pemuda manis itu masih perlu menggunakan gips di tangan kirinya.

Woojin memang mendengar kalau Hyungseob sudah mulai sekolah, pemulihan tubuhnya memang terlalu cepat, tapi setidaknya Woojin tidak kaget lagi mengingat Hyungseob seorang Naiad. Yang aneh adalah, Woojin merasa tidak rela kalau Hyungseob datang dan tersenyum untuk Guanlin—

.

—bukan untuknya lagi.

Besoknya, Woojin kembali menelan pil kepahitan. Dia sedang menyantap makan siangnya dalam diam. Meja panjang yang ada di kantin itu sedang ditempatinya sendiri, namun pemandangan yang tepat berlurusan dengannya nyaris membuat Woojin memuntahkan seluruh makanan yang sudah ditelannya.

Disana Guanlin tengah menikmati rasanya dimanja oleh Hyungseob. Ck, padahal Woojin saja yang tidak tahu kalau mereka lebih sering bermanja-manja kalau sedang dirumah.

Seorang duduk di bangku sebelahnya,"Mereka cocok, kan?"

Woojin menoleh, mendapati Daehwi tersenyum meremehkan. Entah kenapa, Woojin jadi tidak suka lagi dengan cara Daehwi menatapnya. Bukannya menjawab, Woojin malah meneruskan acara makannya terburu-buru. Dia tidak betah terus berada diantara Daehwi.

Keesokan harinya, Woojin kembali menemukan Hyungseob tengah duduk berdua bersama Guanlin di bangku lobi sekolah. Lalu, keesokannya lagi melihat mereka berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama. Terus seperti itu, sampai Woojin merasa bahwa selalu ada Hyungseob dan Guanlin dimana-mana.

Begitu juga hari ini, Woojin kembali melihat Hyungseob dan Guanlin yang sedang duduk bersama di kantin. Untuk menghindari kekesalan yang berlebihan, Woojin memilih untuk duduk membelakangi kedua orang itu. Namun nyatanya kesialan Woojin tidak berakhir disana karena Daehwi sudah duduk berhadapan dengannya. Jangan lupa senyumnya yang menyebalkan.

"Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan wajahmu." Daehwi melipat tangannya diatas meja, memperhatikan wajah Woojin yang menyantap makanan dengan kecut.

"Tidak mau melihat dua orang dibelakang sana?"

Sungguh, Woojin tidak pernah punya niat untuk menoleh atau setidaknya mengintip, namun tubuhnya bergerak sendiri untuk menghadap ke arah Guanlin serta Hyungseob.

Daehwi terkekeh pelan,"Jangan lupa kalau aku penyihir." Ujarnya ditelinga Woojin.

Woojin sendiri sudah tidak kuat untuk menatap kedua orang yang tengah bercanda itu, berusaha memejamkan matanya, namun dia juga tidak bisa. Lee Daehwi telah menyabotase seluruh fungsi tubuhnya.

Nafasnya tercekat ketika matanya sempat bersirobok dengan mata Hyungseob, hanya sepersekian detik waktunya untuk menikmati keindahan mata itu, sebelum Hyungseob kembali menoleh pada Guanlin. Tubuh Woojin kembali ke posisi semula dan semuanya masih dalam kendali Daehwi.

Daehwi tersenyum,"Mereka cocok, kan?"

Woojin tidak menjawab, ingin menjawab tidak, tapi Woojin rasa sangat memalukan menjawab seperti itu, seakan dialah yang kalah disini. Kalaupun menjawab iya, Woojin juga tidak sudi.

"Kau bilang suka padaku, tapi cemburu melihat Hyungseob bersama Guanlin." Daehwi meneguk susu coklat yang dibawanya,"Dengar, kalau saja panah itu tidak menancap pada Hyungseob, kau tidak terbebani masalah dan tidak perlu cemburu melihat mereka bersama. Kau cemburu karena kesalahanmu sendiri. Lagian sebelum ada panah itu, Hyungseob sudah mulai menerima perasaan Guanlin kalau kau ingin tahu. Disini tugasmu hanya menjadi batu loncatan untuk mereka, kau tidak punya hak untuk iri."

"Kau mengharapkan segalanya jadi milikmu, padahal segala yang terjadi tidak mengarah padamu. Kau tidak akan dapat hasil apapun. Kalaupun ingin melihat Hyungseob tersenyum untukmu, minta maaflah. Tapi jangan sekalipun berharap Hyungseob memberikan hatinya lagi. Dia mungkin masih menyayangimu tapi dia menyayangimu hanya karena panah itu. Dan Guanlin akan segera menggeser keberadaanmu."

Setelah bicara sepanjang itu, Daehwi segera pergi.

* * *

Saat perjalanan pulang, Woojin tidak henti-hentinya meruntuki dirinya sendiri. Sudah tidak banyak yang mau berteman dengannya karena dia sudah dianggap sebagai tokoh pengkhianat. Teman-teman satu genk-nya juga tidak membantu sama sekali, mereka hanya peduli dengan uang dan uang. Sekarang, berjalan pulang sendirian menjadi kesehariannya. Menunggu bus di halte juga menjadi kebiasaannya.

Setelah sepuluh menit menunggu, akhirnya bus yang ditunggu Woojin datang. Tanpa banyak pikir, Woojin naik dan duduk di salah satu bangkunya. Tidak lama kemudian bus itu melaju, namun bukannya melaju diatas jalanan, bus itu semakin melambung di udara.

"Jadi ceritanya ini penculikan?" Woojin berseru pada di supir, entah didengar atau tidak, Woojin tidak peduli.

Si Supir menoleh, wajahnya tampan dan disekitar tubuhnya terdapat sinar keemasan yang tipis, ciri-ciri penghuni Olympus,"Tugasku adalah mengantar jemput, bukan menculik. Lagian ini juga atas perintah Dewa Ares." Kemudian di supir kembali fokus kedepan. Mengarahkan busnya terus naik, melewati berlapis-lapis awan.

"Apa... _ayah_ marah?"

"Memang menurutmu kapan Dewa Ares tidak terlihat marah?"

"...Entahlah."

Pada kenyataannya Woojin sendiri tidak pernah tahu bagaimanakah kebiasaan _ayahnya_. Sejak kecil dia hanya hidup berdua dengan ibunya, sesekali Ares datang untuk menjenguk walau hanya terjadi setiap beberapa tahun sekali. Woojin sudah cukup senang melihat _ayahnya_ beberapa kali saja. Dia sendiri tahu, anak Dewa Ares banyak, sudah pasti _ayahnya_ juga mendatangi istrinya yang lain bergiliran.

Bus berhenti di pinggiran jalan setapak yang mengarah ke pusat peradaban Olympus diatas awan. Jaraknya dengan Bumi sangat jauh, bahkan Woojin sendiri tidak dapat melihat dimanakah buminya berada. Sampai akhirnya mata Woojin terfokus dengan keadaan Olympus yang cukup rusak. Banyak bangunan yang runtuh, pepohonan tumbang, dan lain-lain. Sama persis seperti habis dilanda sebuah Badai.

"Dua hari yang lalu, gelombang dasyat baru datang dan semuanya tiba-tiba rusak." Hanya itu yang dapat Woojin dengar dari si supir yang sudah mengemudikan busnya pergi.

Meniti jalan yang ada, akhirnya Woojin sampai di depan gedung besar tempat pada Dewa tinggal. Woojin ingin meneruskan langkahnya, namun serorang gadis kecil mencekal pergelangan tangannya dan memberi Woojin sebuah batu permata tanpa banyak bicara lalu segera pergi. Barulah setelah itu Woojin melangkahkan kakinya pasti ke dalam sana setelah memastikan pemberian gadis itu aman di saku celananya.

Pintu besar yang ada dihadapannya terbuka sendiri. Obor dengan api berwarna emas menyala di setiap sudut ruangan, atapnya sangat tinggi, dan banyak sekali ukiran yang menceritakan suatu kisah yang Woojin sendiri tidak tahu apa itu. Dihadapannya sudah duduk para Dewa di kursinya masing-masing, siap menghakimi Park Woojin. Ares juga ada disana, duduk angkuh sambil menatap Woojin dalam diam.

"Park Woojin," Zeus mulai bersuara. Woojin sendiri merasa kakinya bergetar dan tidak kuat untuk menopang tubuhnya lebih lama,"Kau memang tidak melanggar peraturan apapun, namun apa yang kau perbuat telah menyebabkan kerusakan. Siapapun yang merusakan, terutama merusak Olympus akan dijatuhi hukuman, baik sementara ataupun permanen."

"Aku dan Ares," Woojin mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang ayah, wajah itu tetaplah kaku serta sombong,"Memutuskan untuk menghilangkan kekuatan _demigod_ yang ada didalam tubuhmu."

Zeus mengayunkan tombak petirnya bersamaan dengan Woojin yang menutup matanya, berserah diri dengan apapun yang akan terjadi. Bahkan jika Zeus menyambarnya dengan petir sampai mati, Woojin siap menanggungnya. Setidaknya Woojin tidak perlu mati dengan memikul rasa bersalah nantinya.

Detik berikutnya, Woojin benar-benar disambar petir, tubuhnya oleng, lalu setelahnya dia tidak ingat apapun.

Saat kembali bangun, Woojin sudah duduk di halte dekat rumahnya. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas seakan Woojin belum makan selama berbulan-bulan. Sampai dirumahpun, Woojin segera makan dengan lahap. Ibunya tidak menanyakan apapun. Woojin yakin, ibunya tahu mengenai masalahnya dengan Olympus ataupun Hyungseob, namun lebih memilih untuk berpura-pura tidak tahu. Ya, memang lebih baik begitu.

* * *

Guanlin diam, menikmati elusan tangan Hyungseob di kepalanya. Hari minggu seperti ini, Guanlin harus demam karena kemarin sore kehujanan. Orang tuanya ada dibawah, tapi Guanlin lebih memilih Hyungseob untuk mengurusinya. Guanlin suka bagaimana Hyungseob akan berubah diam dan tenang saat dia sedang sakit. Sikapnya menjadi sangat lembut dan perhatian, persis seperti seseorang yang khawatir dengan pasangannya.

Kedua pasang mata itu tidak melepaskan kontaknya sama sekali. Guanlin seakan terlihat takjub dengan mata biru Hyungseob. Mata itu seolah menghanyutkannya ke dalam buaian tak berujung, menciptakan euforia yang belum pernah Guanlin rasakan.

"Aku suka mata birumu." Ujar Guanlin akhirnya. Selama dua minggu ini, Guanlin belum puas hanya melihat kedua mata itu hanya siang hari saja. Guanlin ingin selalu melihat mata itu, mulai dari bangun tidur hingga dia bersiap tidur lagi setiap hari.

Hyungseob tersenyum tipis,"Kau tidak takut?"

Guanlin ikut tersenyum dan menggeleng,"Sekalipun ini membuktikan kau bukan manusia biasa, aku tetap menyukainya. Aku harap kau tidak perlu menggunakan _softlense_ ke sekolah—"

"—dan membuat penghuni sekolah berteriak ketakutan?" Potong Hyungseob,"Tidak, terimakasih."

Guanlin terkekeh,"Mereka harus melihat keindahan ini, Seob."

Tidak ada sahutan dari Hyungseob. Pemuda manis itu menggengam tangan Guanlin, matanya ikut fokus kearah kedua tangan yang bertautan itu.

Hyungseob mendongak,"Bagaimana kalau _keindahan_ ini adalah _kehancuran_? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Ya, kadang satu keindahan dapat menyimpan ratusan bahkan ribuan keburukan.

Dan sore kala itu berakhir canggung untuk keduanya, namun walau begitu, keduanya tetap berada di tempatnya masing-masing, menikmati setiap detik yang berlalu sambil mengamati langit jingga lewat jendela kamar Guanlin.

* * *

Siang (menjelang sore) di hari Minggu yang sama, Woojin memilih menikmati me-time di cafe langganannya, sendirian. Dihadapannya ada sepiring waffle bertopping es krim tiramisu yang baru saja datang. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum pahit, matanya terus saja menatap ke arah meja dimana dia dulu pertama kali bertemu dengan Euiwoong. Kalau saja saat itu Woojin tidak mendekati Euiwoong, akhirnya mungkin tidak akan seperti ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, sudah terlanjur terjadi. Menyesalpun tidak akan mengubah apa-apa. Beruntung Zeus hanya menghilangkan kekuatannya sebagai demigod, setidaknya itu lebih baik dari pada harus memikul langit dipundak seperti Atlas. Memang tubuhnya jadi sedikit lebih lemas dari biasanta, tapi dia juga tetap laki-laki.

Sambil menikmati setiap suapan waffle dan es krimnya, Woojin mengarahkan matanya ke jalanan. Banyak sekali pasangan yang berjalan beriringan sambil tertawa, terlihat begitu bahagia. Kemudian, bayangan jalan berdua bersama Hyungseob sambil bergandengan tangan hadir di kepalanya tanpa diduga-duga. Sungguh, Woojin tidak sedang merindukan Hyungseob. Dia hanya merasa bersalah, namun tidak separah itu sampai Woojin harus memikirkannya kapanpun.

Lalu dia ini kenapa?

Menit-menit yang ada terus berlalu, Woojin sudah menyelesaikan acara makannya, namun memutuskan untuk tetap duduk disana, menikmati sejuknya pendingin cafe. Sampai akhirnya Woojin bosan sendiri, dia bangkit, membayar makanan kemudian keluar cafe, membiarkan kakinya bergerak dan membawanya ke suati tempat.

Selama lima belas menit berjalan kali, Woojin akhirnya baru sadar kalau dia sudah tiba di depan rumah Hyungseob.

Ya Tuhan, Woojin ini kenapa, _sih_?

Entah dia yang berdiam diri disana terlalu lama atau bagaimana, momentnya sangat pas dengan Hyungseob yang baru keluar dari gerbang rumah sebelah, lebih jelasnya, rumah Guanlin. Keduanya terlihat sama sama kaget, namun Hyungseob dengan cekatan kembali masuk kedalam rumah Guanlin setengah berlari. Sangat ketara kalau pemuda manis itu lebih suka menghindari Woojin daripada segera menyelesaikan masalah mereka.

Berbekal rasa kecewa, Woojin menarik kedua kakinya bergerak pulang. Mungkin Woojin bisa mencoba lain waktu.

* * *

Hyungseob tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Dia baru saja bertemu Park Woojin yang sedang berdiri di depan rumahnya. Tolong, Hyungseob sudah senang tidak lagi bertemu Woojin di sekolah (dia harus berterimakasih pada Guanlin yang selalu berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya), namun kenapa Hyungseob malah harus bertemu Woojin di depan rumahnya, yang bahkan jarak antara rumahnya ke rumah Guanlin sangatlah dekat. Maka berakhirlah Hyungseob yang lari masuk lagi dan duduk di sebelah Guanlin. Pemuda itu sudah terlelap, padahal baru saja lima menit lalu ditinggal.

Langit yang mengintip dari jendela kamar sudah berubah gelap, Hyungseob harus segera pulang, tapi dia kembali memutuskan untuk tinggal lebih lama. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh dadanya, menunggu beberapa detik hingga sebuah ujung panah emas keluar sendiri dari dadanya. Hyungseob melihat panah itu sambil tersenyum pilu, merasa begitu bodoh selama ini karena membiarkan perasaannya pada Woojin mengalir lancar, padahal dia tahu kalau Guanlin juga mencoba menarik perhatiannya. Hyungseob sadar, tepat seminggu setelah Guanlin pindah ke rumah sebelah. Hyungseob tidak bodoh untuk tahu kalau Guanlin sering meliriknya dari jalan saat Hyungseob sibuk membersihkan halaman rumah dan dia juga tidak bodoh untuk mengingat setitik perasaan yang tumbuh atas nama Guanlin.

Satu hal yang membuat Hyungseob goyah adalah panah ini.

Hyungseob menekan masuk panah itu hingga tidak lagi terlihat dari matanya dan menatap Guanlin,"Kau harus membantuku melepas panah ini dan aku pasti akan segera _membayar setiap perjuangan_ mu."

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	8. VIII—1

**Broken Arrow**

 **2017** © **tryss**

.

Park **Woojin** X Ahn **Hyungseob**

 **JINSEOB**

.

Demigod!AU\T\contain lots of typo(s)

* * *

 **WARN!**

 **SEGALA HAL YANG ANDA TEMUI DIDALAM FF INI ADALAH KHAYALAN BELAKA. DAN FF INI MURNI DARI IMAJINASI SAYA TENTANG PAIR KESAYANGAN.**

* * *

 **BIG THANKS TO**

N-Yera48, Re-Panda68, Yulia561, Jinju Oh, , jinseobsquad, **yesgood** , **alwayztora** , **kimnaya** , Aule22 dan GUEST TAK BERNAMA.

* * *

(Spoiler nih) Ujin kalo berjuang setengah-setengah doang. Dikasarin Ucup dikit, udah lembek.

Maaf, yang chap ini cuma 1.5k. Sudah tidak kuat lagi muter cerita. Sayang kalian pokoknya..

* * *

Ahn Hyungseob, masih berdiam di atas kasurnya, padahal jam sudah menunjukkan kalau lima menit lagi gerbang sekolah akan ditutup, tapi Hyungseob benar-benar tidak ada niatan untuk bangkit, mandi dan berangkat sekolah. Seakan ada yang menahannya untuk berdiam dirumah dulu hari ini.

Dalam diamnya itulah, Hyungseob menyelami bagaimana reaksi tubuhnya pada kekuatan yang mengalir dalam pembuluh darahnya. Kalau Hyungseob menutup mata, maka ia akan melihat aliran itu berwarna biru dengan cahaya perak, begitu indah dan penuh kemilau.

Sejujurnya dia sendiri juga tidak tahu siapakah jati dirinya yang sebenarnya dan dari manakah asal kekuatan ini. Sejenak, Hyungseob merasa bahwa dia memang dilahirkan untuk menjadi seperti ini, namun dilain kesempatan, Hyungseob merasa ini bukan dirinya dan dia tidaklah harus menjadi seperti ini. Dia ingin jadi manusia biasa. Bergerak dengan kekuatan biasa dan manik mata hitamnya kemarin. Bahkan kedua orang tuanya sendiri kaget matanya kembali berubah biru. Dia belum siap untuk dipandang orang lain dengan tatapan yang berbeda dan menghadapi banyak perubahan yang terjadi.

Dua hari lalu, Hyungseob juga sempat ketakutan.

Sore itu, dia sedang berendam air hangat, tubuhnya lelah karena Guanlin tidak bisa ditinggal seharian itu karena sakit. Niatnya Hyungseob hanya membayangkan bahwa dia bisa menggenggam sejumput air yang ada disekitarnya, namun apa yang dibayangkannya benar-benar terjadi. Sambil menggenggam butiran air sebesar mochi, tangannya tidak berhenti bergetar. Air itu terlihat memadat dan kenyal, nyaris seperti jeli. Namun begitu Hyungseob meremasnya, gumpalan air itu hancur dan jatuh ke bath up. Tidak tinggal diam, Hyungseob segera keluar dari kamar mandi dan memutuskan untuk menjauhi air bervolume besar beberapa waktu.

Hal paling parah yang terjadi adalah Hyungseob yang bisa berakhir kering walaupun menerobos hujan deras selama lima belas menit. Dan segala yang terjadi, juga hanya berasal dari angan-angannya semata. Seakan hanya dengan membayangkan, maka Hyungseob bisa mewujudkan keinginannya.

Maka dari itu, untuk mengantisipasi sesuatu yang lebih tidak terduga lagi, Hyungseob memutuskan untuk diam di atas kasurnya dulu hari ini, tanpa mandi dan tanpa kegiatan apapun. Ibunya juga tidak memaksa, ayahnya bahkan langsung menyetujui usulannya tadi pagi.

Dalam keheningan itu, ponsel Hyungseob terus saja begetar tanpa suara. Banyak sekali pesan spam dari teman-teman sekelas yang menanyakaan keadaannya. Tidak perlu ditanya, pasti ayahnya meminta izin ke sekolah dengan alasan Hyungseob sedang sakit.

 **TOK TOK**

Hyungseob mendongak ke arah pintu,"Ya?"

Entah kenapa, pintu itu terbuka dalam keadaan yang pelan sekali, sampai Hyungseob dibuat penasaran dengan seseorang yang mengetuk pintunya. Namun seketika matanya membulat lucu,"D—DAEHWI?!"

"HALO, AHN HYUNGSEOB!"

Daehwi menghambur kedalam pelukan Hyungseob yang sejak melihatnya langsung merentangkan tangan, seakan siap untuk menerima pelukan dari Daehwi juga.

Daehwi mempererat pelukannya,"Rasanya senang bisa baikan denganmu."

"Kupikir aku juga harus punya teman— _eh_?" Hyungseob menjauhkan Daehwi dari pelukannya,"Kau tidak kaget dengan mata biruku?"

Daehwi menggeleng pelan,"Aku bahkan bisa membantumu untuk tahu siapa kau yang sebenarnya."

* * *

"J—jadi aku manusia setengah _Naiad_. Benarkah begitu?"

Daehwi mengangguk pasti,"Ya. Kau lebih kuat dari pada _Demigod_ tapi lebih lemah dari kaum _Naiad_ asli."

"Tapi... Dari mana kau tahu ini semua?"

Daehwi tersenyum tipis,"Selama ini aku ada disisimu sebagai pelindung dan setiap kaum setengah makhluk mitos sepertimu harus punya pelindung. Hanya aku yang bisa mengajarimu untuk mengontrol kekuatanmu."

"Jadi, sebenarnya siapa kau ini?"

"Aku Lee Daehwi, penyihir pangkat dua, yang ditugaskan untuk menjaga sebuah keajaiban bernama Ahn Hyungseob."

Hyungseob hanya membalas kalimat Daehwi dengan satu pukulan ringan di lengannya.

" _Eh_ , mau tahu sesuatu?"

"Apa itu?"

"Kau mungkin benci mendengar ini, tapi kau juga harus tahu faktanya."

"Ya, aku akan mencoba untuk baik-baik saja."

Daehwi meliriknya sekilas, memastikan bahwa Hyungseob memperhatikannya selagi dia mengambil sebuah buku dari dalam tasnya. Daehwi membuka buku bersampul kulit itu dalam satu sentuhan jari, dan terbukalah buku itu pada sebuah halaman yang berjudul Park Woojin. Hyungseob melayangkan tatapan penuh tanya pada Daehwi.

"Park Woojin, _demigod_ keturunan Dewa Ares dan seorang manusia. Hidup bersama ibu kandungnya. Kemampuan bertarungnya mendapat bintang empat saat berada di perkemahan. Dan catatan terakhir yang dimasukkan Badan Keamanan Olympus adalah, Woojin yang meluluh lantahkan sebagian Olympus karena _menyakitimu_. Hukumannya adalah pencabutan kekuatan."

Hyungseob menutup mulutnya yang menganga dengan sebelah tangan, terlihat sangat terkejut bahwa Woojin menerima hukuman karenanya.

"T—tapi kenapa? Hanya karena dia _melukaiku_ , dia tidak berhak untuk mendapat hukuman seberat itu dan menjadi manusia biasa untuk menebus kesalahannya."

Daehwi menutup bukunya,"Aku tidak akan menjelaskan lebih dari ini. Kau akan tahu nantinya, tapi sampai saat itu datang, kau harus menguasai kekuatanmu dan mengendalikannya. Jumlah kalian sangat sedikit dan mudah diserang karena tidak mendapat pelatihan, kau harus mempelajari kekuatanmu kalau ingin melindungi diri. Musuhmu bukan lagi hanya manusia, tapi juga hewan, makhluk mitologi bahkan iblis. Dunia luar akan berubah lebih ganas dari sebelumnya."

"Kalau begitu, dimanakah tempat yang aman untukku?"

" _ **Olympus**_."

* * *

Menyikapi tubuhnya yang kian hari tidak memiliki tenaga, Woojin memutuskan untuk lebih sering olahraga dan makan-makanan sehat. Tubuhnya sekarang sama persis seperti manusia pada umumnya. Tidak ada lagi kemampuan untuk menghunus pedang seakan memegang lidi seperti dulu. Dia bahkan sering kehabisan nafas saat naik tangga. Sungguh menyedihkan.

Namun daripada berfokus pada tubuhnya yang tidak seperti dulu lagi, Woojin memutuskan untuk lebih fokus pada masalahnya. Setidaknya dimulai dari meminta maaf pada Hyungseob adalah langkah awal yang baik.

Woojin mungkin ingin menyangkal untuk kali terakhir, dia ingin memperjelas kalau Hyungseob bukanlah orang yang disukainya. Sampai sekarang, dia tetap menyukai Lee Daehwi— _dimohon untuk tidak menghinanya dulu_. Walaupun Daehwi sekarang berubah, bagaimanapun di tetap suka Daehwi.

Namun!

Ada satu pengecualian.

Woojin mungkin memang suka Daehwi, tapi hatinya berlabuh pada Hyungseob.

Daehwi jelas punya apa yang diinginkan Woojin, namun Hyungseob yang membawa hatinya, lalu Woojin harus bagaimana?

Pada kenyataannya Woojin malah salah mengambil langkah. Dia seharusnya, oh bukan seharusnya tapi, dia memang sudah sadar kalau Hyungseoblah yang ingin diraihnya. Yang salah adalah kenapa ego Woojin begitu tinggi hingga Ahn Hyungseob yang derajatnya sama seperti Daehwi bisa tersingkir seperti itu?

Mari kita ulang lagi pertanyaan yang sudah ada;

 _Woojin ini sebenarnya kenapa?_

Setelah mengalami beberapa kali buntu pikiran, Woojin bangkit dari hadapan televisi di ruang keluarga, meneguk segelas jus jeruk dan kembali ke kamarnya.

Hari ini sekolahnya masih tidak berjalan dengan baik.

Bayang-bayang Hyungseob yang bahagia bersama orang lain mengacaukan pikirannya. Lai Guanlin jelas menjadi penyebab utama masalah ini. Kalau saja Guanlin tidak datang dan mengisi celah kosong diantara Woojin dan Hyungseob, mungkin, Woojin bisa tersenyum lega sekarang.

Woojin bahkan kehilangan orang-orang yang selalu mendukungnya.

Akibat dari masalah pengkhianatan itu, banyak teman-teman yang tidak percaya lagi kepadanya. Biasa, tipe tipe anak SMA yang hanya suka mendengarkan isu tanpa tahu kebenarannya.

Woojin memang sempat menghancurkan persahabatan Hyungseob dan Daehwi, tapi dia ingin orang-orang juga tahu kenapa dia melakukan semua itu. Dan masalahnya muncul kembali, untuk kesekian kalinya Woojin bertanya pada dirinya sendiri; _Apa aku benar melakukan ini? Kalau iya, atas dasar apa aku melakukan ini?_

Woojin tidak pernah mengerti apa yang sebenarnya dia mau. Dia tidak bisa membaca keinginannya sendiri, akibatnya Woojin malah salah langkah dan melukai banyak orang.

Tekad Woojin sudah bulat. Besok, dia harus menemui Hyungseob.

* * *

Pulang sekolah, Woojin sengaja mendahului Guanlin keluar kelas. Dan Guanlin yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya bersikap acuh saja, tidak mengira jika Woojin memacu langkah cepat hanya untuk mendahuluinya bertemu Hyungseob.

Jarak kelas mereka cukup jauh. Kelas Woojin berada di gedung barat lantai dua, sedangkan kelas Hyungseob di bagian gedung timur lantai satu. Sekalipun sudah berlari, lima menit menjadi waktu yang kurang untuk mencapai kelas Hyungseob.

Tepat saat Woojin memperlambat larinya, Hyungseob keluar kelas bersama seorang gadis. Keduanya membicarakan sesuatu di ponsel sang gadis sambil tertawa. Beruntungnya, tidak ada Daehwi disana.

Setelah sedikit berperang dengan keraguan yang ada, Woojin memberanikan diri untuk menyerukan nama Hyungseob. Pemuda yang merasa namanya terpanggil, sontak mendongakkan kepalanya, diikuti sang gadis yang juga terlihat keheranan memperhatikan dua manusia yang hanya saling pandang saja. Seakan mengerti keadaan yang ada, si gadis memilih undur diri.

"Seob, aku duluan, ya. Kita bicarakan besok lagi."

Hyungseob mengangguk pelan,"Hati-hati di jalan." Ujarnya sambil melambaikan tangan.

Sampai seluruh murid dari kelas Hyungseob habis, belum ada dari salah satunya yang membuka suara. Woojin masih sibuk menetralkan irama jantungnya yang berpacu kencang. Dia merasa begitu bahagia bisa melihat Hyungseob dari jarak semeter. Ingatkan dia, bahwa dulu Hyungseob pernah bersandar di bahunya, pernah berada dalam pelukannya. Hari yang Woojin nantikan untuk datang kembali.

Hyungseob sendiri kehilangan kemampuannya untuk bergerak. Sekalipun dia mencoba pergi, Woojin pasti akan menahannya. Satu-satunya cara untuk segera lolos dari Woojin adalah dengan mengajaknya bicara.

Hyungseob mungkin masih marah akan hal yang Woojin sebabkan, tapi dibalik itu dia juga merasa kasihan. Hukuman yang Woojin terima bukanlah hal yang ringan.

"K-kenapa mencariku?"

Woojin kehilangan kata-katanya. Suara Hyungseob begitu dingin dan datar, berbanding terbalik dengan dulu. Hyungseob yang tersenyum manis kepadanya sudah tidak ada.

"Bisakah kita bicara di suatu—"

"Kupikir, bicara disini saja sudah cukup."

Penolakan Hyungseob membuat Woojin kembali diam dan menunduk. Tidak menyangka Hyungseob akan menolak ajakannya bahkan sebelum Woojin menyelesaikan satu pertanyaan.

"Kenapa diam? Guanlin sudah menungguku kalau kau tidak tahu."

Woojin mendongak sejenak, menatap Hyungseob tidak percaya sebelum menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Guanlin duduk di bangku taman yang agak jauh dari mereka. Guanlin sendiri memainkan ponselnya, seakan tidak sadar kalau kedua orang ini memperhatikannya.

Woojin kembali menatap Hyungseob,"Aku.. ingin minta maaf—"

"Aku pergi."

Hyungseob melewati Woojin dengan cepat, tidak menanggapi permintaan maaf Woojin sama sekali. Lagian tanpa dijawab pun, Woojin tahu jawabannya adalah tidak. Sikap Hyungseob sudah menunjukkan bahwa dia menolak permintaan maaf yang Woojin ajukan.

Tidak bisa berkutik lagi, Woojin hanya mengamati Hyungseob yang merengsek maju kedalam pelukan Guanlin tanpa ragu. Sekali lagi, Woojin menguatkan hatinya. Apalagi, saat kedua orang itu melangkah pulang sambil bergandengan.

 _Woojin harus bagaimana sekarang?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC**


	9. VIII—2

DOUBLE UPDATE, NIH! EHEHEHEHE

* * *

Woojin tidak akan berhenti untuk mencoba, sekalipun Hyungseob terus menolaknya. Setidaknya seminggu ini Woojin selalu punya kesempatan melihat Hyungseob dari dekat walaupun selalu dihadiahi wajah datar dan suara yang dingin. Kerinduannya pada Hyungseob kian membuncah. Woojin tidak bisa terus diacuhkan seperti ini. Dia akan terus mendatangi Hyungseob, sampai Hyungseob yang akan bosan sendiri melihatnya.

"Apalagi yang perlu dibicarakan?" Hyungseob sudah terlihat putus asa,"Kau bahkan sudah mengerti bahwa aku tidak bisa memaafkanmu."

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya ingin menemuimu saja—"

Mata Hyungseob berkaca-kaca.

Tidakkah cukup Woojin melukai perasaannya? Kenapa pemuda itu seakan tidak memikirkan perasaan Hyungseob? Hyungseob ingin melupakan dan kembali hidup bahagia, tapi kenapa Park Woojin seolah tidak mau membiarkannya bahagia?

Sambil menahan tangis, Hyungseob berujar lirih,"Saat aku bilang hubungan kita berakhir, kau harusnya mengerti dan tidak menemuiku lagi. Panah ini harus segera dicabut dan aku ingin Guanlin yang mencabutkannya untukku."

Pemuda yang lebih pendek sudah tenggelam dalam tangisnya dan yang dilakukan Woojin hanya terdiam kaku di posisinya.

"Aku lelah terus merasa terkhianati seperti ini. Kau nyaris menghancurkan hubunganku dengan Daehwi, lalu apa lagi yang kau inginkan?" Hyungseob bergerak lebih dekat pada Woojin. Bertatapan dalam jarak yang cukup dekat. Jarak yang Woojin rasa, jarak paling dekat selama seminggu ini.

"Kumohon, mengertilah." Tatapan Hyungseob menyalurkan ribuan rasa sakit.

"Tidak!"

Hyungseob menghela nafas kemudian membuang pandang kearah lain. Air matanya terus mengalir. Di pinggir halaman Sekolah yang sudah sepi, Hyungseob merasa tidak ada salahnya memukul Woojin dan meninggalkannya sampai mati disini.

Merasa tangannya diraih Woojin, Hyungseob kembali mengarahkan pandang pada Woojin. Tangannya terus bergerak untuk melepas genggaman Woojin, namun tetap saja gagal. Hyungseob ingin mendorong Woojin menjauh dengan kekuatannya kalau dia tidak ingat Woojin bisa saja mati. Pemuda itu sudah jadi manusia, kemampuan bertahan hidupnya pasti juga menurun.

Tunggu, Hyungseob rasa tidak masalah kalau Woojin mati.

Dan detik berikutnya, Woojin benar-benar terdorong ke udara. Tubuhnya mendarat di tanah lapangan diiringi debuman keras, tapi dia tetap bangkit, mengacuhkan rasa nyeri yang menyerang seluruh tubuhnya. Hyungseob menangis lebih keras. Tangannya terangkat kearah Woojin dan untuk kedua kalinya Woojin kembali terlontar. Tidak ingin menyerah, Woojin juga terus berusaha bangkit.

"BERHENTI! MENYERAHLAH!" teriak Hyungseob setelah berulang kali mendorong Woojin dengan kekuatannya namun pemuda bernama Park Woojin itu terus saja mencoba bangkit.

"Tidak akan." Suara Woojin sendiri terdengar lemah, tangan kirinya terasa sangat sakit dan tidak bisa digerakkan.

"BERHENTILAH, TULANG TANGAN KIRIMU SUDAH PATAH!" Teriakan Hyungseob tidak berhasil untuk menghentikan Woojin yang terus melangkah mendekat. Pemuda itu tetap melangkahkan kakinya terseok-seok sambil meringis kesakitan.

Hyungseob kembali mengangkat tangannya, bersiap untuk kembali mendorong Woojin menjauh, namun tangisnya semakin deras. Kepalanya sudah menunduk, tidak tega untuk melihat Woojin kembali jatuh dari udara ketanah dalam kecepatan yang tinggi. Namun sampai Woojin berdiri selangkah didepannya, Hyungseob belum juga melontarkan pemuda itu menjauh. Sepertinya Hyungseob lebih fokus untuk menangis.

Woojin tersenyum tipis, merasa sedikit lega bahwa Hyungseob membiarkannya berdiri sedekat ini,"Tidak mau melemparkan tubuhku lagi?" Suaranya terdengar lembut dan menghanyutkan.

Hyungseob mengangguk, kepalanya masih menunduk dan tangannya masih dalam posisi siap untuk mengeluarkan kekuatan.

"Kenapa? Apa karena tidak tega? Apa karena tidak ingin aku terluka?" Hyungseob masih belum menjawab,"Aku tidak apa-apa kalau harus terluka, jika pada akhirnya kau bisa merasa lebih baik—"

"Kubilang berhenti, Park Woojin."

"Seob, aku baik-baik saja. Lemparkan tubuhku lagi—"

Hyungseob mendongak perlahan, diikuti tangannya yang turun dari posisi sebelumnya,"BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MEMINTAKU MELUKAI ORANG YANG KUSAYANGI?!"

Tidak butuh waktu lama, Woojin meraup bibir Hyungseob dalam sebuah ciuman ringan. Mengesampingkan rasa sakit dari tangan kirinya, Woojin bahagia bahwa Hyungseob tidak menolak saat bibir mereka bertautan. Walaupun tidak ada balasan dari Hyungseob, tapi dia cukup bahagia saat Hyungseob tetap diam dam menutup mata. Kemanisan bibir Hyungseob seakan memabukkan Woojin hingga pemuda itu lupa diri. Lupa diri hingga tidak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

TBC


	10. IX

**Broken Arrow**

 **2017** © **tryss**

.

Park **Woojin** X Ahn **Hyungseob**

 **JINSEOB**

.

Demigod!AU\T\contain lots of typo(s)

* * *

 **WARN!**

 **SEGALA HAL YANG ANDA TEMUI DIDALAM FF INI ADALAH KHAYALAN BELAKA. DAN FF INI MURNI DARI IMAJINASI SAYA TENTANG PAIR KESAYANGAN.**

* * *

 **BIG THANKS TO**

Delicious Choco-pie, kim naya, Hiro Mineha, Byunnie Puppy, Kazuma B'tomat, Jinju Oh, Charlotte Partridge, RabbitV, KolaAgus, Aule22, yesgood, alwayztora, , Seeyou-y

* * *

Kalo aku updatenya kelamaan, tolong diingetin dong. Emang aku sukanya ga tau diri... Oh iya! Mau bilang biar kalian ga kaget. Chap ini mungkin tidak segreget chap sebelumnya, jadi tolong jangan berharap lebih... Satu lagi, yang pinter matematika, ajarin aku dongs.. UAS menghantuiku...

.

(yok pada nebak endingnya)

* * *

 _ **I let you go, but that wasn't it**_

 _ **My mind understood the farewell, but my heart wouldn't give in**_

 _ **Someday it will be forgotten**_

 _ **I will probably smile when the time comes, but for now I can't do anything about it**_

* * *

Tangannya memainkan permukaan air dengan ujung jari, meresapi getaran-getaran lewat ujung jarinya. Banyak suara-suara kecil yang menyapa telinganya. Terdengar samar, namun terasa begitu dekat. Bisa dilihat juga kalau ikan-ikan di dalam kolam berair bening itu berenang aktif seakan senang dengan keberadaan Hyungseob.

Hyungseob terus saja semainkan ujung jarinya di permukaan air, tidak peduli pada Woojin yang tidur di pinggiran kolam dan (mungkin) bisa jatuh ke dalam kolam kapanpun.

Dua puluh menit lalu mereka baru saja berciuman, bahkan sapuan bibir Woojin masih terasa samar-samar sampai saat ini. Sudah jelas kalau Woojin duluan yang memerangkap belah bibirnya, namun pemuda itu juga yang pingsan. Pada akhirnya, Hyungseob bersusah payah menarik Woojin ke tempat yang lebih teduh sembari menunggu pemuda itu siuman.

Saking sibuknya melamun, Hyungseob sampai tidak sadar kalau Woojin sudah membuka mata dan mengamatinya intens sambil tiduran.

"Aku menyesal."

Hyungseob menoleh dengan kaget, buru-buru mengangkat tangannya dari permukaan air dan duduk menghadap Woojin,"M-menyesal kenapa?" Tanyanya heran.

"Menyesal karena baru sadar kalau Tuhan menciptakan suatu seindah kau."

Hyungseob tentu tidak bisa menahan wajahnya agar tidak bersemu. Walaupun Woojin tidak melihat senyum malu-malu dari Hyungseob, rona pipi itu sudah membahagiakannya. Apalagi saat Hyungseob semakin menunduk dan kembali mengamati isi kolam.

"Kadang yang indahlah sumber dari kehancuran."

Woojin mendengus. Merasa konyol karena mendengar jawaban Hyungseob.

"Jangan bercanda. Mana ada kehancuran seindahmu, Sseob."

Hyungseob tersenyum tipis, merasa terhibur akibat rayuan Woojin,"Terimakasih sudah mencoba menghiburku." Matanya melirik ke arah lain, enggan menatap Woojin yang selalu berhasil membuat pipinya merona.

Harusnya Hyungseob tidak seperti ini. Dia sudah memutuskan bahwa Guanlin yang akan menjadi pemilik hatinya. Nama Park Woojin tidak boleh lagi terselip dalam hatinya. Iya, Hyungseob tahu kalau dia jelas menyayangi Woojin. Namun mengingat bahwa perasaannya bukan atas kehendaknya sendiri membuatnya sedih.

Keadaannya sekarang sedang berada di tengah-tengah. Di satu sisi, Hyungseob tahu Guanlin yang (mungkin) lebih berhak memiliknya. Dia pun ingat kalau Guanlin yang lebih dahulu mengirim getaran menyenangkan ke dalam dadanya. Disisi lain, Hyungseob merasa delima karena rayuan Woojin. Sebenarnya apa yang salah?

Sembari Hyungseob berpikir, angin berlalu sepoi-sepoi. Menerbangkan helaian rambut dua orang yang hanya setengah manusia itu.

"Apa...berada di sekitar air membuatmu merasa nyaman?"

Hyungseob menoleh pada Woojin, jemarinya kembali menyentuh permukaan air kolam,"Aku merasa seperti pulang."

Hyungseob memang selalu merasa bahwa ketika dia sedang berenang, seakan dia merasa bahwa seharusnya dia tetap tinggal di dalam air. Kalau perlu, tanpa harus kembali ke permukaan untuk menghirup oksigen.

Kini giliran Hyungseob yang berujar,"Hukuman itu..., aku turut merasa bersalah."

Woojin tersenyum lebar,"Mungkin kalau aku tidak dihukum, aku tidak akan bisa bicara denganmu sekarang. Omong-omong, terimakasih sudah menyembuhkanku."

Hyungseob mengangguk pelan. Setelah melempar Woojin ke udara dan membiarkannya terluka, Hyungseob akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyembuhkan Woojin ketika pemuda itu pingsan. Dia yang melukai, maka dia juga yang harus menyembuhkan. Hyungseob juga sudah bilangkan kalau dia tidak bisa melukai orang yang disayanginya? Dia tidak pernah mengingkari janji yang keluar dari bibirnya.

KLOTAK!

Woojin terkejut saat melihat sebuah permata menggelinding dari saku seragamnya ke arah kaki Hyungseob, dia ingat itu adalah permata yang diberikan oleh seorang gadis dari Olympus. Waktu itu keadaannya sangat tidak tepat sampai ia lupa berterimakasih.

Hyungseob memungut permata itu, mengamatinya sebentar sebelum memberikannya lagi pada Woojin,"Permata itu... sangat indah."

Woojin sendiri terlihat bingung untuk menanggapi celetukan dari Hyungseob, dia bahkan tidak tahu apa kegunaan permata itu.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu kegunaannya. Saat aku datang ke Olympus, seorang gadis memberikan permata ini padaku tanpa banyak bicara dan aku juga menerimanya begitu saja."

Hyungseob terkejut sambil menunjuk permata yang ada dk tangan Woojin,"Batu itu...ah! Maksudku gadis itu mungkin _the little angel_. Para penyihir percaya bahwa dialah yang memberikan penyihir di dunia ini kekuatan."

Woojin menatap Hyungseob penasaran, seolah menanyakan kelanjutan dari kutipan cerita yang baru saja Hyungseob sebutkan.

"Dulu ada seorang pemuda dengan harapan di tangan kanannya dan kepercayaan di tangan kirinya. Hidupnya penuh kesengsaraan dan dia juga sedang sekarat. Saat merasa hidupnya sudah berada di penghujung, dia menengadah ke langit, mulai berdoa agar mendapat kekuatan untuk bertahan dan membalas perbuatan jahat orang-orang yang melukainya. Kemudian turunlah _the little angel_. Sama seperti ceritamu, gadis itu tidak banyak bicara, dia hanya membiarkan pemuda malang itu meraih permata dari tangannya dan dalam kejapan mata, si gadis sudah menghilang. Keesokan harinya, permata itu sudah lenyap dan si pemuda menjalani hidup yang _jauhhhhh_ lebih baik."

"Daehwi sangat menyukai cerita itu. Dia bilang, permata itu adalah kumpulan dari banyak harapan dan doa. Sampai saatnya tiba, _the little angel_ akan menyimpankannya untukmu. Jadi kau harus menyimpan itu dengan baik setelah menerimanya, itu bisa saja menyelamatkanmu dari banyak hal."

Woojin tersenyum lega setelah mendengar penuturan Hyungseob. Dia bahkan sampai tidak sadar bahwa langit mulai gelap dan bias jingga mulai melukis langit.

"Woojin- _ah_." Suara Hyungseob memecah keheningan. Ada sesuatu yang Hyungseob coba luruskan disini, kita tunggu saja.

"Kenapa?" Woojin menatapnya heran.

Hyungseob menggigit bibir bawahnya sekilas sebelum berujar,"Kuharap kau tidak salah paham dengan kejadian hari ini. Maksudku... hubungan kita sudah berakhir dan aku tetap tidak bisa memaafkanmu. Jangan kira, hanya dengan kau bisa menciumku dan aku merona karenamu, kau bisa mendapat maafku. Memang benar kalau aku menyayangimu, tapi perasaan ini bukan perasaan yang nyata. Aku ingin... Lai Guanlin yang memiliki hatiku."

Mendengar kalimat yang terucap dari bibir Hyungseob, Woojin akhirnya mengerti kalau luka yang di dapat olehnya belum seberapa daripada luka yang di dapat Hyungseob. Dia memang sempat mengira bahwa Hyungseob akan memaafkannya tapi sepertinya kata maaf sudah tidak ingin berteman dengan Woojin.

Woojin membiarkan Hyungseob mengenggam dan mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke arah panah emas yang menancap di dada si pemuda manis, menggenggam batang panah itu erat bersama kedua tangan Hyungseob yang berada di atas tangan kanannya.

Perlahan, Hyungseob memejamkan mata," _Aku, Ahn Hyungseob, ingin Park Woojin menarik panah ini, demi hidup kami yang lebih bahagia bersama orang lain_."

"... _Biarkan kami saling melupakan_."

Bersamaan kata terakhir yang diucapkan Hyungseob, Woojin menarik panah itu dengan segenap tenaga yang dimilikinya. Dadanya serasa diremas dan sesak, namun Woojin tetap menarik panah itu. Matanya berkaca-kaca, tidak dapat membayangkan bahwa suatu saat nanti Hyungseob adalah bagian dari masa lalu.

Tidak ada lagi, Park Woojin yang dikhawatirkan, diperhatikan, disayangi Hyungseob. Tidak akan ada.

Sore itu, halaman sekolah mereka dipenuhi cahaya keemasan yang merebak dari dada Hyungseob, disertai cahaya matahari yang menghangatkan.

* * *

Woojin diam di dalam kamarnya, duduk menghadap meja belajar tanpa satu pun buku yang terbuka. Seragamnya teronggok diatas kasur, di tumpuki beberapa buku yang membeludak dari tasnya. Di atas meja, hanya ada panah berwarna emas dengan kilau yang sedikit memudar. Tangannya menyentuh permukaan panah itu pelan, meresapi setiap lekukan yang ada. Di batang panah itu terdapat ukiran besar 'Park Woojin', diikuti ukiran nama Ahn Hyungseob yang tercoret berada dibawah namanya dengan ukuran yang lebih kecil.

Woojin sejenak merasa takjub. Hanya karena kekuatan panah dari cupid, Woojin dapat memporak-porandakan banyak dunia.

Omong-omong soal cupid, apa kabar Lee Euiwoong?

* * *

Hyungseob sedang mengamati air yang bergejolak di hadapannya. Kakinya terus berada di dalam sebuah lingkaran yang tergambar diatas tanah dengan diameter satu meter. Isinya berupa berbagai simbol dan mantra yang tertulis dalam bahasa latin. Daehwi ada disana, berdiri di belakang, siap siaga merapalkan mantra apabila kekuatan Hyungseob kembali tidak terkendali.

Tidak ada yang terjadi, namun air yang bergejolak itu kembali tenang dan Hyungseob berbalik ke arah Daehwi sambil memasang wajah kelelahan dan cemberut,"Aku lapar." Ujarnya kemudian.

"SEJAM LALU, KAU BARU SAJA MAKAN, AHN HYUNGSEOB!" Ujar Daehwi kesal, namun dia tetap pergi ke dalam bangunan terdekat untuk mengambil makanan.

Setiap ada waktu senggang, Hyungseob akan meminta Daehwi membawanya ke Mansion, sebutan untuk tempat para penyihir dan kaum setengah Dryad sepertinya berkumpul. Seperti namanya, tempat ini berbentuk Mansion megah, dimana ada berbagai fasilitas untuk para penghuninya. Tempatnya berada di tengah hutan yang dilindungi portal khusus. Mereka bahkan disediakan kamar masing-masing untuk bermalam, persis seperti asrama. Hyungseob juga punya kamarnya disana, tapi dia meminta Daehwi selalu membawanya pulang dengan teleport. Bagi Hyungseob, kamar di rumah jauh lebih baik dari pada kamar di asrama.

* * *

Daehwi menghela nafas. Kakinya terus melangkah, melewati pintu-pintu yang mengarahkannya menuju halaman belakang Mansion ini. Dia baru saja mengambil sebungkus roti untuk Hyungseob.

Sore ini tidak banyak penyihir yang latihan di halaman belakang. Beberapa dari yang datang ke Mansion sedang fokus untuk belajar meramu obat ataupun sekedar membaca di perpustakaan, maka dari itu Hyungseob punya wilayah luas untuk belajar mengendalikan kekuatannya.

Diam-diam, Daehwi membuka bukusan roti milik Hyungseob dan menggigitnya cukup besar. Siapa bilang hanya Ahn Hyungseob yang lapar?

BUMMM!

Tiba-tiba, seluruh bangunan Mansion bergetar. Suara debuman yang cukup keras berhasil mengagetkan ratusan penyihir yang sedang berada di dalam Mansion. Mereka berbondong-bondong keluar dan melihat kearah halaman belakang yang diisi kepulan asap ungu gelap dan aroma lavender yang pekat.

Daehwi bergerak cepat, menelan gumpalan roti dalam mulutnya sekali telan dan melupakan roti untuk Hyungseob yang sudah terbuang entah kemana. Langkahnya memelan ketika sudah mencapai pinggiran halaman belakang. Asapnya sudah mulai menipis, namun aroma lavender itu masih saja menusuk penciuman.

Mulutnya berbisik kecil, merapalkan mantra dan sapuan angin tiba-tiba melenyapkan asap yang tersisa. Daehwi membulatkan matanya. Ditengah lingkaran segel itu tidak ada siapapun. Hanya ada bekas rumput terbakar yang cukup besar dibagian tengah, tempat dimana Ahn Hyungseob harusnya berdiri.

Daehwi mendekati bekas terbakar itu dan menyentuh permukaannya pelan. Disana, aroma lavender tercium begitu kuat. Daehwi yakin, kalau aroma lavender ini adalah aroma sihir, bukan aroma biasa. Apalagi aroma ini sedikit membuatnya mabuk. Sudah bisa dipastikan bukan Hyungseob yang menyebabkan hal ini, tapi orang lain.

Mata Daehwi bergetar ketakutan,"I-ini penculikan." Daehwi berbalik ke kumpulan para penyihir,"AHN HYUNGSEOB DICULIK!" Serunya.

* * *

Ini masih pagi, waktunya sekolah, tapi Woojin harus duduk di sebuah bangku taman bersama Daehwi. Jas dan kemeja putih Woojin sudah terlepas, menyisakan kaus oblong hitam. Sedangkan Daehwi memang sejak awal sudah memakai pakaian bebas.

Sejak Woojin mendapati Daehwi berdiri di depan rumahnya dan mengajaknya membolos, Woojin yakin ada suatuhal yang terjadi.

"Panahnya sudah terlepas." Woojin berusaha membuka percakapan.

"Percuma kalau sudah lepas, tapi Hyungseob tidak ada."

"A-apa mak—"

"Akan kuceritakan, tapi jangan memotong ucapanku."

Woojin mengangguk cepat. Pikirannya kalut, dia tidak ingin Hyungseob terluka, dia harus segera mencarinya.

"Kemarin sore, kami pergi ke Mansion, biasa disebut perkemahan bagi para _demigod_ , tapi tempat ini khusus penyihir dan setengah _dryad_."

"Kami berlatih sampai cukup sore, namun Hyungseob tiba-tiba berhenti menggunakan kekuatannya dan bilang kalau dia sudah lapar. Aku tidak ingin dia tambah cerewet, jadi aku segera masuk ke Mansion untuk minta makan di dapur. Saat aku berjalan keluar, ada suara ledakan dari tempat latihan Hyungseob. Awalnya aku kira dia yang membuat ledakan, tapi ada aroma sihir lavender. Aku tahu jelas kalau itu bukan aroma milik Hyungseob, jadi aku berlari keluar. Namun yang tersisa hanya asap dan bekas terbakar di atas tanah. Segel pelindung Mansion rusak dan penculik Hyungseob tidak meninggalkan jejak sama sekali."

"Para senior sedang melacak keberadaan Hyungseob, aku akan segera diberi tahu kalau ada perkembangan."

Woojin diam bukan berarti dia hanya diam mendengarkan. Mau tidak mau, dia juga harus memutar otak untuk menemukan Hyungseob.

Boleh saja Hyungseob tidak menyukainya lagi, tapi yang terpenting bagi Woojin sekarang adalah keselamatan Hyungseob. Inilah caranya memperjuangkan Hyungseob, yaitu dengan melindunginya.

"Aku tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana sekarang." Suara Daehwi terdengar putus asa.

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan membantu sebisaku. Aku memang pernah menyakiti Hyungseob, tapi itu dulu, sebelum aku benar-benar jatuh padanya. Kali ini, percayalah padaku. Biarkan aku membuktikan kalau perasaanku pada Hyungseob tidak main-main."

* * *

Baru saja Woojin membuka pintu kamarnya, tidak ada yang terjadi dengan kamarnya, namun panah yang tergeletak di atas meja sudah patah menjadi dua bagian. Di bawahnya ada sebuah sticky note kecil bertulisakan; **a pay back**.

Woojin tidak sempat untuk memikirkan artinya, karena yang ada dipikirannya adalah 'kenapa seseorang bisa menyelinap ke kamarnya dan mematahkan panah cinta Woojin?'

"Sedang apa?" Woojin menoleh karena kaget, ibunya sudah berdiri di depan pintu sambil membawa tumpukan pakaian yang sudah dilipat. Omong-omong, Woojin hanya berdiri di depan meja belajarnya, mengamati panah di atas meja tanpa menyentuhnya sama sekali.

"Tidak, hanya mengingat tugas." Woojin berbohong.

Ibu Woojin mengendikkan bahunya acuh, menaruh tumpukan baju Woojin di atas kasur dan segera keluar, tidak lupa memberi wejangan pada Woojin untuk menata tumpukan baju itu ke dalam lemari.

Tidak tinggal diam, Woojin merogoh saku celananya, menarik ponsel dan menghubungi Daehwi tanpa ragu. Panahnya yang patah dan penculikan Hyungseob pasti berhubungan dengan kejadian ini. Apalagi Ibunya sampai tidak tahu kau ada seseorang yang menelusup sedalam rumah, penculik Hyungseob jelas orang yang jauh lebih kuat dari mereka.

" _ **Halo**_?" Suara diseberang sama seperti suata serak sehabis bangun tidur.

Woojin tidak ingin berlama-lama,"Seseorang mematahkan panah cintaku, dan menulis note yang isinya _**a pay back**_. Ini pasti berhubungan dengan Hyungseob."

" _ **A-aku akan segera ke rumahmu. Kita harus segera membawa panah itu ke Mansion. Pasti ada petunjuk disana.**_ "

Kemudian sambungan telfon terputus.

* * *

Daehwi mengajaknya bertemu di atas atap sekolah saat jam makan siang, mengingat tempat itu jarang dikunjungi siswa juga saat perut mereka sedang meraung kelaparan. Dan tempat itu juga tempat teraman untuk membahas masalah yang orang awam tidak pahami.

Woojin mempercepat langkahnya. Dia perlu naik satu tingkat lagi untuk sampai di atas, melewati tangga yang permukaannya dipenuhi debu tebal dan tulisan random di sisi-sisinya.

Satu hal yang perlu Woojin ingat.

Kekuatannya memang sedang dihilangkan, mungkin lebih tepatnya dikunci, tapi dia tetap _demigod_. Keadaan yang berdiri sendiri tanpa perlindungan seperti ini jelas menggiurkan makhluk-makhluk yang haus balas dendam.

Woojin membuka pintu di ujung tangga, namun yang menyambutnya adalah Lee Daehwi yang bersimpuh di lantai sambil memegang dadanya, raut wajahnya menunjukkan kalau dia kesakitan.

Woojin masih bingung dengan situasinya—

"UHUK!"

—sampai Daehwi memuntahkan darah.

Sebenarnya, ada apa?

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	11. X

**Broken Arrow**

 **2017** © **tryss**

.

Park **Woojin** X Ahn **Hyungseob**

 **JINSEOB**

.

Demigod!AU\T\contain lots of typo(s)

* * *

 **BIG THANKS TO**

Jeonoona, 123 . dulset, Delicious Choco-pie, **kim naya,** seeyou-y, Aule22, Re-Panda68, RabbitV, minsainza, Wooooooozziiii, sewoonaa, **yesgood** , thtlovely

* * *

Mereka bagaikan dua dunia berbeda. Yang satu terlalu suci dan bersih. Yang satu lagi, penuh perkelahian dan perebutan tahta. Saling melengkapi, namun tidak akan bersatu. Woojin tahu, dibalik Dewa-Dewi yang duduk di singgasananya masing-masing, begitu banyak pertumpahan darah. Sifat itu, jelas menurun pada anak-anak mereka. Jika dicatat, mungkin Woojin akan memiliki paling banyak catatan dalam sebuah pertumpahan darah juga. Pekerjaannya adalah melumpuhkan lawan, dan dia adalah anak Dewa Ares.

Siapa yang bisa mengalahkannya?

 _Ini pengecualian untuk anak-anak dari tiga Dewa Besar._

Park Woojin jelas berbanding terbalik dengan Ahn Hyungseob yang bahkan rela terluka untuk orang lain, padahal sudah jelas orang itu yang salah. Senyumnya sehangat mentari pagi dan tatapannya mampu menarik orang lain untuk terus tenggelam menatapnya. Dia punya kemampuan untuk membuat orang lain bahagia, tapi kenapa Woojin membuatnya sedih?

Woojin adalah sosok yang terlalu keji untuk melenyapkan sumber kebahagiaan seperti Hyungseob dan Woojin tahu diri.

Mata yang dulu selalu menatapnya penuh harap, kini tinggallah kenangan. Hanya pembayaran yang dapat Woojin lakukan. Menyelamatkan Hyungseob mungkin bisa menjadi salah satunya. Bahkan jika Hyungseob tidak ingin melihatnya lagi setelah ini, dia tidak apa-apa asalkan Woojin bisa membayar sedikit rasa sakit yang dulu dilalui Hyungseob.

Keadaan begitu kacau di rooftop.

Bagaimana bisa warga sekolah tidak sadar kalau rooftoop sekolah sedang digunakan sebagai lahan pertarungan? Bahkan Woojin beberapa kali bergelantungan di sisi luar pagar pembatas dengan kaki menjuntai di udara. Persis seperti adegan bunuh diri.

Nafas Woojin memendek. Dia bukan lagi _demigod_ tak terkalahkan seperti sebelumnya. Bahkan untuk membantu Daehwi yang kembali terkena serangan Hyungseob saja, dia tidak mampu—tunggu, Hyungseob?

Hyungseob yang mana? Apa ada Hyungseob yang lain?

Tidak. Sama sekali tidak ada Hyungseob yang lain.

Dia masih Hyungseob yang sama, yang dulunya selalu memberi harapan dan bersinar secerah mentari. Kini tubuh mungil itu dipenuh kegelapan malam, begitu pekat dan menyedihkan.

Daehwi kembali memuntahkan darah, kali ini jauh lebih banyak dari sebelumnya sedangkan Woojin berusaha untuk terus menahan rasa sakit di punggungnya. Sepertinya ada tulang yang patah. Dia baru saja dihempaskan oleh ribuan galon air dan nyaris mati tertancap besi sepanjang tigapuluh senti yang mencuat dari pagar pembatas kalau gagal menghindar. Setidaknya patah tulang termasuk satu hal paling ringan di kondisi seperti ini.

Kalau Woojin tidak ingin terluka, kenapa tidak menghentikan Hyungseob saja?

Sudah. Woojin sudah berusaha.

Sejak sepuluh menit lalu, Woojin sudah mencoba menghentikan Hyungseob. Namun, mendekati Hyungseob saja tidak bisa, apalagi menghentikannya. Woojin tahu, dia bukan _Hyungseob_. Dia ada di bawah suatu pengaruh, entah sihir ataupun pengaruh lain. Hyungseob yang asli tidak mungkin tega melukai orang lain.

Bau anyir darah memenuhi penciuman Woojin. Dia dan Daehwi terluka cukup parah sedangkan darah yang tercecer di lantai rooftop dan langit mendung membuat keadaan semakin mengerikan. Warna merah dimana-mana membuat kepala Woojin terasa pening.

Ya Tuhan, bagaimana kalau ada manusia yang menemukan mereka dalam keadaan seperti ini? Bisa tambah runyam masalahnya.

"Ku- _uhuk_ ," Woojin terbatuk, nafasnya tercekat dan dadanya terasa begitu nyeri,"kumohon hen-tikan, Sseob," sambil berlutuh di tanah, Woojin mendongak, memperhatikan Hyungseob yang melangkah mendekati Daehwi yang sudah pingsan di sudut lain rooftop,"kau tidak jahat, Sseob. Aku! Aku yang jahat disini. J-jangan lukai yang lain, cukup aku saja."

Hyungseob berbalik, tatapannya memandang Woojin kosong.

Sungguh, Woojin benci. Woojin benci siapapun yang menghilangkan binar ceria dari mata Hyungseob. Orang itu harus dihukum ( _walaupun Woojin juga masuk hitungan_ ).

Kemudian suara tawa mengerikan terdengar menggema di langit.

Bukan. Itu bukan tawa Hyungseob. Ada orang lain disana. Dalang dari segala kerusakan ini.

 _Akhirnya dia keluar_ , Woojin membatin puas.

Matanya mengedar, memindai setiap sudut untuk menemukan seorang laki-laki yang berdiri di ujung menara penangkal kilat yang ada di rooftop. Dengan _skiny jeans_ , kaos hitam, _sneakers_ , topi dan jaket denim, pemuda itu entah mengapa terlihat mengerikan. Kakinya jelas tidak menapak sama sekali di pada ujung menara itu. Sambil menatapnya sengit, Woojin akhirnya menyadari kalau pemuda itu mungkin salah satu penyihir yang membelot.

"S-siap-pa ka-u?" Sambil berusaha bangkit, Woojin tidak memindahkan tatapannya dari pemuda itu sedikitpun.

"Apakah perlu kita kenalan? Kau pasti mengingatku seburuk apapun ingatanmu, PARK-WOO-JIN."

Woojin tidak menanggapinya. Membiarkan orang itu terus bicara adalah opsi terbaik sembari mengumpulkan tenaga dan menstabilkan nafasnya. Dia tidak boleh gegabah disaat seperti ini. Kondisinya sedang tanpa kekuatan ataupun perlindungan, menyulitkan Woojin untuk menyerang dan bertahan. Daehwi yang bisa menggunakan kekuatan sihirnya saja sudah tumbang, apalagi Woojin yang baru sepuluh menit kurang sedang mencoba bertahan hidup.

"Bagaimana rasanya, ditinggalkan oleh orang yang kau sayangi? Menyenangkan, bukan?"

Maksudnya apa?

Hyungseob memang menjauh— _dan mungkin memang berniat meninggalkannya_ —tapi dia merasa bahwa apa yang diterimanya kali ini adalah balasan setimpal dari perbuatan lalu.

Woojin menyesal? Tentu saja.

Woojin marah? Kecewa? Sedih? Iya. Namun, dia menerima konsekuensinya. Apalagi yang kurang?

Si pemuda mendecih sebal sambil membuka topinya. Begitu topi itu dibuka, rambut coklat kemerahannya segera tertiup angin. Sorot matanya menatap Woojin berapi-api.

Woojin tidak tahu saja kalau hukuman dari Dewa-Dewi ternyata bukanlah final.

Paras itu nyatanya familiar. Kemudian ingatannya berjalan mundur menuju suatu hari di bulan-bulan yang lalu. Hari-hari dimana Woojin percaya bahwa Daehwi tempat berlabuhnya.

Bodoh?

Memang iya.

Lalu kenapa?

Toh, Woojin juga akhirnya sadar akan kesalahan-kesalahannya.

Tapi sekali lagi, Woojin ingat dengan jelas wajah itu.

Si pemuda tersenyum meremehkan,"Mengenalku, Park Woojin?"

Intensitas tatapan sengit Woojin semakin meningkat, namun Woojin sudah tidak dapat berbuat sesuatu yang lebih bermanfaat. Daehwi sudah pingsan, Hyungseob ( _versi jahat_ ) juga sedang menunggui Daehwi, sedangkan pemuda itu terlihat terang-terangan menantangnya. Butuh banyak bantuan untuk menyelamatkan Hyungseob dan Daehwi.

Jika Woojin menyerang pemuda itu lebih dulu, maka ada kemungkinan Hyungseob yang akan melayangkan serangan dari belakang, begitu pula sebaliknya. Kondisi Woojin benar-benar berada di posisi yang merugikan, mengingat kekuatannya juga tengah disegel.

Habis sudah ide Woojin. Satu-satunya cara adalah mengikuti alurnya.

Woojin mencebik kesal,"Haruskah aku menyapamu—

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—Haknyeon?"

Lucu sekali. Woojin pikir ada orang lain yang mencampuri urusannya tapi malah Haknyeon lah pengganggunya. Tidak salah kalau Woojin pernah bilang bahwa Haknyeon kelihatan canggung saat ia bertemu Euiwoong di cafe beberapa bulan lalu. Karena pada kenyataannya Haknyeon sendiri menyembunyikan jati dirinya yang asli. Kebusukan yang sudah terpendam selama ini.

Seringai Haknyeon semakin lebar. Baginya, diingat Woojin adalah suatu penghargaan. Dengan begitu, apa yang Haknyeon lakukan sekarang tidaklah sia-sia.

Jangan kalian pikir Haknyeon bersikap seperti ini karena jahat. Dia juga punya alasan.

Haknyeon terbang turun dari tempatnya berdiri, berpindah tepat ke hadapan Woojin yang masih terduduk di lantai rooftop. Kemudian berjongkok di hadapan Woojin untum menyamakan tinggi tubuh mereka.

"Tidak penasaran kenapa aku melakukan ini?"

Woojin ingin menggeleng tapi, sebuah kilasan kejadian tiba-tiba menyeruak ke dalam kepalanya. Berputar cepat dengan suara-suara yang memusingkan.

Ini adalah sebuah ingatan. Ingatan Haknyeon.

Tidak ada semenit, namun Woojin kembali dibuat kewalahan lagi. Adegan itu kembali menyedot habis nafasnya dan membuatnya terengah. Dia tidak ingin percaya, mungkin saja Haknyeon merekayasa ingatannya tapi, mata yang menatapnya penuh dendam itu tidak mungkin berbohong. Lagian untuk apa pula Haknyeon melakukan ini semua kalau ingatannya adalah rekayasa?

"Euiwoong sudah m-mati..." Lirih Woojin, wajahnya penuh dengan kebingungan. Dia masih tidak percaya. Otaknya tentu masih mengingat jelas memori Haknyeon yang terputar di kepalanya. Bagaimana tubuh Lee Euiwoong yang bersimbah darah tiba-tiba berubah menjadi kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura dan terbang terbawa angin.

"Menurutmu karena siapa kekasihku mati?"

Woojin tidak menjawab. Siapapun tahu jawabannya.

Tentu dia sendiri.

PARK WOOJIN.

"Apakah menyenangkan menghancurkan kebahagiaan orang lain? Kau kira hukuman dari Dewa-Dewi saja sudah cukup?," Haknyeon mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Woojin,"tidak. Aku yang akan membalasnya dengan yang lebih menyakitkan."

Haknyeon bangkit kemudian melangkah mundur. Telapak tangannya yang terbuka mengarah persis ke Woojin yang masih terduduk,"Kau juga harus mati."

Woojin menutup matanya erat. Menunggu ajal adalah suatu yang menegangkan. Setelah mati nanti, mungkin Woojin akan gentayangan karena terlalu banyak mengemban dosa.

" _Bukalah matamu._ "

Suara itu begitu lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

Apakah Woojin sudah _mati_?

Perlahan, Woojin membuka matanya. Matanya mengedar ke sekitar, sebelum menemukan seorang gadis kecil yang melangkah mendekatinya. Haknyeon masih berdiri jauh di depannya, wajah marahnya seolah membeku. Begitu juga dengan Hyungseob yang gerakan tangannya mengambang di udara.

Woojin kembali menatap si gadis yang berdiri dua langkah dari tempatnya duduk,"Siapa kau?"

"Hyungseob sudah pernah bercerita tentangku," si gadis tersenyum,"dan tentang permata."

" _The little angle._ "

"Kupikir sudah saatnya kau menggunakan permata itu," Tangan mungilnya menunjuk ke arah saku celana Woojin,"jika kau memang mencintai Hyungseob, selamatkan dia. Lempar permata itu sampai mengenai Hyungseob."

Woojin merogoh saku celananya, memperhatikan permata yang berkilauan itu takjub.

Woojin mendongak,"Lalu—" namun sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Menyadari bahwa keadaan sudah kembali seperti semula, Woojin melempar permata itu ke arah Hyungseob, bersamaan dengan Haknyeon yang melontarkan kutukan mati kearahnya.

Dia tidak tahu permata itu mengenai Hyungseob atau tidak. Kesadarannya menghilang bersama dengan cahaya kehijauan yang menglingkupi seluruh tubuhnya.

Selamat tinggal dunia.

Woojin sudah _mati_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _(should i type 'THE END' here?)_


	12. XI

Aku cuma bercanda waktu bilang mau nulis 'THE END'. Setelah moment jinseob yang menggemparkan _(?)_ beberapa hari ini, aku mikir mereka harus bareng. They deserve their happy ending.

* * *

 **BIG THANKS TO**

verenakiem, Delicious Choco-pie, thtlovely, Jeonoona, airinotirene, 123 . dulset, **kim naya** , juhyeon, passeromio, RabbitV, Ena-Sama, xysoff, minsainza, sewoona, seeyou-y, SinRin4lyfE dan untuk yang sudah menekan tombol fav/follow.

* * *

 ** _The door of wanting to open_**  
 ** _Your memories come and find me_**  
 ** _My heart keeps getting torn_**  
 ** _What shall I do now?_**

* * *

Woojin menyadari ketika matanya tidak menemukan sesuatu yang meyakinkannya bahwa dia masih di dunia. Semuanya gelap dan kosong. Sangat kosong. Bahkan Woojin tidak yakin bisa mendengar suara selain suara nafasnya sendiri. Disini begitu sepi. Keyakinan Woojin bahwa dia sudah mati adalah fakta yang tidak bisa sanggah. Baru saja Woojin bangun— _mungkin saja karena jiwanya baru sampai di tempat ini_. Matanya mencari, namun tetap tidak menemukan apapun. Duduk menunggu, Woojin yakin seseorang akan datang. Entah siapapun itu, dia berharap seseorang akan mendatanginya. Namun, sekelebat pemikiran lewat di kepalanya.

Jika dia sudah mati, harusnya Woojin tidak berada disini. Bagaimanapun juga, Demigod pasti akan dibawa ke underworld ketika mati. Tetapi kenapa dia ada disini? Di tempat sekosong ini?

Matanya mencari, melihat setiap sudut dengan seksama," _Tidak, aku tidak seharusnya disini._ " Bisiknya pelan. Suaranya menggema berkali-kali dan terdengar semakin jauh. Dia bangkit, mulai melangkah tanpa tahu tujuan ataupun arah.

Woojin terus _melangkah_.

Ketika sekedipan berlalu, cahaya berusaha memasuki retina Woojin, merefleksikan setiap sudut dunia lewat matanya walau masih samar-samar. Kakinya yang sesaat lalu berdiri dalam udara, kini berdiri dalam tempat yang solid. Yang semula bernafas hanyalah formalitas, Woojin kembali dapat mencium busuknya polusi dan harum makanan dari kedai pinggir jalan.

Sekedip lagi.

Dan semuanya terlihat normal. Jalanan yang ramai. Penyebrang jalan yang menunggu lampu lalu lintas berubah merah. Suara hiruk pikuk; _tawa, obrolan, umpatan, omelan_. Dan Park Woojin yang berdiri di seberang jalan menghadap sebuah toko buku. Keadaan yang sepertinya pernah terjadi.

Kemudian sebuah suara menyadarkannya.

"Heh, kenapa malah melamun?"

Woojin menoleh, tidak mengira bahwa ada Lee Euiwoong di sebelahnya. Tangan cupid itu sudah siap membidikkan panah namun kembali menurunkan busurnya saat menyadari ekspresi Woojin yang linglung.

Bukannya Lee Euiwoong sudah mati?

Lalu kenapa cupid itu masih disini? Kenapa juga Woojin terlihat sehat? Bukankah hal terakhir yang terjadi padanya adalah sekarat di rooftop sekolah?

" _Tidak_ —" Woojin tersedak suaranya sendiri. Kepalanya berdenyut, menghantarkan ribuan sinyal rasa sakit.

"Kenapa? Kau terlihat tidak baik."

Woojin kembali sadar bahwa keadaan seperti ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Beberapa bulan sebelum Haknyeon menjadi penghancur. Sistem waktu terasa hancur. Woojin tidaklah yakin jika tadi adalah tadi kalau sekarang adalah kemarin.

Euiwoong mengendikkan bahunya ketika Woojin tidak membalas secara verbal. Pemuda bergingsul itu masih terbengong. Merasa tidak mendapat jawaban, Euiwoong kembali mengarahkan pandangan ke keberang jalan. Jarinya stand by memegang benang busurnya, siap menariknya kala target masuk ke area tembak. Woojin diam-diam ikut memperhatikan seberang jalan.

Bukankah setelah ini Euiwoong akan membidik Daehwi dengan panahnya dan panah itu malah menancap di dada Hyungseob.

Sedangkan Woojin masih menerkan kelanjutan kejadian, Lee Daehwi keluar dari toko buku. Sendirian.

Tidak ada Hyungseob ( _atau siapapun_ ).

"Berhenti!" Woojin menarik busur Euiwoong turun.

"Kenapa lagi?" Euiwoong hanya menatapnya penuh tanya. Bukankah Woojin memintanya untuk membidik Daehwi, lalu kenapa sekarang dia malah diminta berhenti?

" _Bukan, bukan ini_ ," Woojin bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, matanya terus mengedar ke balik tubuh Daehwi, berharap Hyungseob disana,"Dimana Hyungseob?"

Euiwoong mengernyi bingung,"Hyungseob siapa?" Tanyanya.

Begitu menoleh, Euiwoong dikejutkan dengan ekspresi ketakutan Woojin,"Ahn Hyungseob." Pemuda bergingsul itu menjawab putus asa.

Euiwoong tidak tinggal diam. Segera ia menyimpan busur dan panahnya di punggung dan menarik Woojin untuk fokus menatapnya,"Suatu _hal_ pasti sudah terjadi, bukan?"

"Harusnya ada pemuda bernama Ahn Hyungseob disana, disebelah Daehwi. Panahmu melenceng mengenai Hyungseob. _Harusnya begitu_."

Euiwoong terpaku ditempatnya. Dirasa kakinya melemah dan tatapannya berkunang-kunang. Bukan _cupid_ namanya kalau dia tidak tahu perasaan apa yang Woojin _simpan_ untuk Hyungseob. Perasaan itu bergejolak dalam tubuh Woojin. Begitu kuat dan besar, menutupi kekurangan-kekurangan yang dimiliki Woojin. Mewarnai darah pemuda tan itu dengan warna jingga; _kehangatan, kenyamanan, keceriaan_. Cocok sekali dengan Ahn Hyungseob, kan?

"Beri aku alasan agar aku bisa menolak permintaanmu yang sebelumnya." Euiwoong tidak perlu tahu sebenarnya. Dia hanya ingin Woojin mengeluarkannya.

Warna jingga yang ada dalam tubuh Woojin perlu menguar agar pemuda bernama Ahn Hyungseob— _yang entah dimana_ —itu bisa menangkap sinyalnya.

" _Dia_ —

.

.

.

.

— _aku mencintainya_."

* * *

 **Broken Arrow**

 **2017** (c) **tryss**

.

PARK **WOOJIN** X AHN **HYUNGSEOB**

 **JINSEOB**

.

* * *

"Aku _benar-benar_ tidak mengenal yang namanya Ahn Hyungseob," Daehwi menegaskan intonasi suaranya, wajahnya mengeras karena marah,"Aku pergi."

Park Woojin masih menetap di pinggir jalan, terpaku dengan jawaban Daehwi.

Hari berikutnya Woojin menggunakan bus untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Daehwi tetap berada disana, duduk di kursi yang _biasanya_ digunakan bersama Hyungseob tapi, Hyungseob tetap tidak disana.

Hilang tertelan _kerakusan_ Woojin.

Lapangan sekolah penuh dengan sampah daun ketika Woojin melangkahkan kakinya di pinggiran lapangan bersama siswa-siswi yang datang. Sapaan yang menyambut telinganya hanya dibalas senyum tipis tak bermakna. Sorot mata itu terlihat lelah— _akibat dari memikirkan Hyungseob semalaman_. Seorang merangkul pundaknya dari belakang, mendorong tubuhnya hingga sedikit limbung,"Kenapa murung sekali?"

Apa-apaan ini!

Lai Guanlin, merangkulnya akrab, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum menggoda. Tidak lama kemudian giliran Bae Jinyoung yang menepuk pundaknya dan mengucapkan selamat pagi.

Sungguh, Woojin tidak merasa bahwa ia pernah membentuk tali pertemanan dengan dua orang ini. Lai Guanlin mungkin pernah menjadi bagian ceritanya bersama Hyungseob tapi, kenapa Bae Jinyoung ikut berada disini?

"Mukamu serius sekali. Kenapa?" Bae Jinyoung mendorong dahi Woojin dengan telunjuknya. Tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari bibir Woojin. Kepalanya berdengung memikirkan banyak hal.

Begitulah hari ini berlalu ( _dengan Woojin dikepung rasa bingung_ ). Lingkup pertemanannya berubah. Genknya— _yang dulu hanya peduli popoler dan uang_ —berubah menjadi penghuni tetap perpustakaan sekolah, sedangkan orang-orang yang bahkan tidak dikenalinya, malah berlagak begitu mengenalnya.

Bae Jinyoung mendatanginya ke pinggiran lapangan basket sekolah ketika istirahat makan siang. Menepuk pundaknya pelan dan ikut duduk di sebelahnya. Woojin tersenyum titip sambil mengibaskan kaosnya yang basah keringat karena bermain basket sendirian.

"Kau tidak biasanya seperti ini. Pagi tadi juga begitu," Jinyoung mengarahkan pandangannya ke langit, mengamati awan-awan yang bergerak cepat,"seperti kehilangan sesuatu." Jinyoung kembali menoleh sesaat setelah mendengar helaan nafas panjang dari Woojin, menatap wajah sedih sahabat karibnya heran.

Woojin menatapnya penuh harap diantara wajah sedihnya,"Mengenal seseorang bernama Ahn Hyungseob?"

Jinyoung mengerutkan dahinya, mengira kalau Woojin sedang mencoba bermain tebak-tebakan dengannya, namun ia tetap menjawab (walau dengan suara ragu),"Tidak." Ujarnya,"Tidak ada yang namanya Ahn Hyungseob di sekolah ini."

Jinyoung kembali diherankan dengan senyum nanar yang Woojin sematkan di bibirnya. Seterluka itukah sahabatnya ini? Tapi karena apa? Apa karena seseorang yang namanya baru disebut Woojin?

"Aku jatuh cinta," Jinyoung tetap mendengarkan,"pada seseorang yang— _mungkin_ —tidak ada di dunia ini."

Senyum Jinyoung merekah, menepuk pundak Woojin dan meremasnya (berusaha memberi semangat). Siang itu tetaplah panas. Tidak ada angin sepoi-sepoi yang menerbangkan rambut mereka ataupun nyanyian burung, namun terasa begitu lembut. Woojin membiarkan perasaannya meluap, menenggelamkan pikirannya, hatinya, _seluruh tubuhnya_. Senyum menghiasi kedua pemuda itu. Membolos kelas sepertinya tidak buruk.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, kelas Woojin dibuat heboh dengan bertambahnya jumlah bangku dan kursi di ruangan mereka. Ada dua pasang kursi dan bangku kosong di kelas mereka. Berarti ada dua murid tambahan yang akan datang. Guanlin bergerak cepat, menyiapkan yel-yel penyambutan dan menuliskan liriknya di papan tulis kelas. Woojin tertawa keras karena Guanlin mengajarkan seluruh kelas untuk mengikuti tingkah konyolnya. Jinyoung berdiri di depan pintu kelas, mengawasi guru yang akan datang saat bel sudah berbunyi. Tinggal menunggu saja, karena Guanlin juga sudah kembali duduk di kursinya, menanti dua murid baru antusias.

Jinyoung berlari kecil ke bangkunya,"Datang! Datang!" ujarnya gembira.

Woojin sebenarnya tidak terlalu memikirkan dua murid yang akan datang, mengingat bahwa kelas _lama_ nya tidaklah seperti ini, sudah mampu meningkatkan _mood_ Woojin. Nyatanya, perubahan yang terjadi juga tidak semena-mena untuk menyengsarakan Woojin. Dia juga bisa bahagia jika menikmati momen-momen kecil seperti ini.

Sambil menunggu wali kelasnya sampai, Woojin memainkan pesilnya, memutar pensil yang ujungnya sudah penuh bekas gigitan Woojin diantara jari tengah dan jari telunjuknya. Kelas sudah hening saat wali kelas mereka masuk, saking heningnya Woojin sampai terkejut ketika mendengar suara ketukan pantovel Guru Jo di depan kelas. Pensilnya lepas dari jemarinya dan jatuh ke kolong meja, menimbulkan suara berisik kecil tanpa mengganggu yang lain.

Woojin membungkukkan tubuhnya, mencoba meraih pensilnya yang nyaris berada di bawah bangku Yoojung yang duduk di hadapannya. Woojin tentu tahu tahu ada dua pasang kaki berbalut celana mengikuti langkah Guru Jo. Telinganya bahkan menangkap suara nafas teman-temannya yang tercekat. Beberapa murid memuji bagaimana tampan dan cantiknya dua sosok di depan kelas dalam gumaman lirih.

"Park Woojin, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

 **DUK!**

" _Argh_!" erang Woojin,"Mengambil pensil, _saem_." Ujar Woojin diiringi tawa satu kelas yang memenuhi pendengarannya.

Buru-buru tangannya meraih pensil yang sudah berada di jangkauan dan kembali duduk. Kepalanya menunduk dan mengelus bagian yang baru saja terhantam bagian bawah mejanya sendiri. Tidak sakit tapi, malunya luar biasa. Untung Yoojung tidak sampai berpikir macam-macam. Bisa panjang urusannya kalau seperti itu.

Kadang dalam momen seperti ini, Woojin juga bisa lupa kalau dia masihlah _demigod_. Sejak kejadian dimana dia keluar dari ruangan gelap itu, semuanya seakan ter- _reset_ ulang ke hari dimana belum ada kejadian-kejadian meresahkan seperti sebelumnya. Kekuatannya kembali pulih dan jalan cerita kehidupannya seakan diputar balikkan. Benar-benar seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda dari sebelumnya. Bukan menjadi lebih buruk tapi, jauh lebih baik. Atau mungkin malah menjadi yang terbaik.

 _Hanya Ahn Hyungseob yang kurang._

"Jadi, kalian pasti sudah tahu kalau ada dua murid yang pindah ke kelas ini." Woojin mendongak, matanya menatap ke arah gurunya untuk menyimak namun tidak bohong juga kalau matanya sibuk melirik-lirik memperhatikan dua murid yang berdiri di hadapan kelas.

Sebenarnya dia tidak benar-benar melihat wajah kedua murid laki-laki itu. Yang satu, dengan rambut coklat madu, bibir merekah dan pipi _chubby_ nya berdiri di depan mereka semua, sedangkan yang satu lagi bersembunyi di belakang, hanya menampakkan dua kaki yang berpijak di tanah dan rambut hitamnya.

Seruan dari warga kelas kembali menyadarkan Woojin untuk fokus. Sosok berambut coklat muda itu sangat manis, senyumnya merekah untuk mereka semua. Berbagai kalimat berlomba memasuki pendengaran Woojin tentang menggemaskannya sosok itu.

"Kalian bisa memperkenalkan diri." Ujar Guru Jo final.

"Halo, namaku Park Jihoon. Aku pindahan dari Seoul High School. Dan ini—" kemudian tangannya menarik sosok mungil dari belakangnya (walaupun Jihoon sendiri juga terbilang mungil). Dua sosok manis itu berdebat kecil, lebih tepatnya Jihoon yang menyikut pinggang sosok— _yang masih setia menunduk itu_ —berkali-kali.

Seluruh warga kelas tetap diam, begitu gemas mendapati kedua orang itu berdebat lucu di depan kelas. Sosok berambut hitam itu sepertinya sangat pemalu sehingga sebagian besar waktunya dihabiskan untuk menunduk dan memainkan ujung sepatunya.

Jihoon menghela nafas, menyerah pada sifat pemalu sosok di sebelahnya,"Namanya—"

Sosok itu mendongak dan tersenyum kikuk,"Aku Ahn Hyungseob."

Woojin merasa waktunya memelan. Setiap detik bagaikan sepuluh menit. Matanya sibuk terpaku pada sosok di depan kelas, menangkap setiap detail gerakan Hyungseob dengan seksama. Menyimpannya sebagai memori terbahagia pada sosok yang eksistensinya sangat ia rindukan. Disela hiruk pikuk keramaian kelas, hanya Woojin sendiri yang membeku di posisinya. Matanya memanas bersamaan dengan jantungnya yang berpacu cepat.

Jinyoung tidak punya waktu untuk tetap diam dan tenang. Matanya sibuk memperhatikan ke dua arah; _ke pemuda manis bernama Ahn Hyungseob dan Park Woojin_. Jinyoung ingat bahwa nama itu barusaja disebut Woojin kemarin dan tiba-tiba saja ada kejadian seperti ini, jelas Jinyoung kebingungan.

Mata kedua makhluk itu bersirobok, mengunci tatapan satu sama lain. Rindu yang begitu besar itu meluap, tersampaikan lewat tatapan singkat sebelum Hyungseob kembali menunduk.

Kemudian senyum terlukis di bibir Woojin," _Aku menemukanmu_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(masih) TBC**


	13. XII

BIG THANKS TO

Delicious Choco-pie, ponpud, , verenakiem, Jeonoona, Kola-dyn, Nyel.K, minsainza, kim naya, Re-Panda68, Aule22, passeromio, thtlovely, RabbitV, Kornet Sapi, merindu jinseob,

* * *

Bukan berarti setelah Hyungseob kembali muncul di hadapannya, Woojin akan merasa masalahnya sudah berakhir. Nyatanya tidak. Kini dia harus mengumpulkan nyali yang cukup besar hanya untuk menatap mata Hyungseob selama sepersekian detik. Dia takut kalau— _mungkin saja_ —Hyungseob mendapat penglihatan tentang kejadian-kejadian yang Woojin alami.

Woojin sendiri juga masih bingung bagaimana menghadapi kehidupannya setelah keluar dari ruangan gelap itu. Tentu Woojin ingat setiap kejadian yang dihadapinya di masa lalu adalah hal yang nyata namun keadaannya yang seperti baru terbangun dari mimpi seakan tidak meyakinkan. Lalu hari dimana kejadian-kejadian itu terjadi harus disebut apa? Kemarin? Tapi disini tidak benar-benar kemarin. Masa lalu? Woojin juga belum pernah reinkarnasi, jadi tidak bisa disebut masa lalu juga. Intinya, susunan waktu yang sedang dilewati Woojin sedang berantakan.

Merasa seseorang memperhatikannya, Woojin mengangkat wajahnya. Terlalu lama menunduk ternyata sedikit berbahaya juga untuk kesehatan leher Woojin. Omong-omong, Jinyoung sudah menatapnya garang. Terlihat sekali jika meminta perjelasan terkait Ahn Hyungseob. Beruntung kelas sudah sepi, hanya tersisa lima orang disana— _termasuk mereka berdua_ —sedangkan yang tiganya lagi sibuk menggosip di pojokan kelas sambil menyantap bekal.

"Sebenarnya siapa Ahn Hyungseob? Kau mengenalnya?"

Woojin tersenyum getir. Kalau saja Jinyoung bertanya ' _siapa Hyungseob?_ ' saat hubungan ' _mereka_ ' begitu harmonis, Woojin akan menjawab kalau Hyungseob adalah kekasihnya. KALAU SAJA, garis bawahi itu.

Sungguh, siapa yang bisa menolak pesona Ahn Hyungseob?

Yang ada di ingatan Woojin sekarang adalah Hyungseob yang dulu. Dia tentu cantik (bukan hanya Woojin yang setuju, orang lain pun mungkin beranggapan seperti Woojin). Sifatnya sedikit kekanakan dan ceroboh. Bicaranya juga kurang lebih seperti Daehwi; _ceplas-ceplos dengan wajah polos_. Namun melihat _image_ Hyungseob saat di depan kelas tadi menyadarkan Woojin kalau sifat yang dulu, positif terhapus dari dalam diri Hyungseob.

"Kau mungkin tidak akan percaya kalau kuceritakan."

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku tidak akan percaya, aku bahkan belum mendengar apa pun."

Woojin menoleh ke belakang, memastikan segerombol gadis di belakang sana tidak sedang mencuri dengar. Baru setelah yakin, Woojin kembali menatap Jinyoung. Ada hening yang menyelimuti kala Woojin mencoba memantapkan hatinya untuk bercerita.

Jinyoung pikir masalahnya tidak akan begitu rumit, namun helaan nafas Woojin seakan membawa beban berat. Sorot mata sahabatnya ini terkesan putus asa.

 _Apa masalahnya?_ Pikir Jinyoung, namun dia akan setia menjadi pendengar cerita Park Woojin.

" _Aku_ yang sekarang, bukan _aku_ yang, mungkin, selama ini kau kenal. Tubuh ini mungkin sudah menemanimu bertahun-tahun di sekolah ini tapi tidak dengan jiwaku." Masih belum ada reaksi dari Jinyoung,"Aku sedang sekarat di kehidupanku yang satunya sebelum datang kemari—"

"Dan Ahn Hyungseob ada di kehidupanmu yang itu?" Woojin terdiam, tidak menyangka Jinyoung dapat menebak alurnya semudah itu.

"Y-ya," tiba-tiba matanya berkaca-kaca,"aku jatuh cinta pada Lee Daehwi dan Hyungseob adalah sahabat karibnya."

"Daehwi?" Jinyong terlihat bingung,"maksudmu Lee Daehwi yang populer itu!?"

Woojin mengangguk kaku,"Memang Lee Daehwi yang itu. Jadi... Aku melakukan sesuatu agar Daehwi menyukaiku namun malah Hyungseob yang menyukaiku. Awalnya aku menolak kehadiran Hyungseob. Aku pikir jika terus berusaha, Daehwi akan menyukaiku balik tapi ternyata tidak semudah itu. Mungkin aku memang sedikit terjerat dengan kehadiran Hyungseob. Dia terlihat begitu menyayangiku, jadi aku merasa tentram jika sudah melihat Hyungseob walaupun hanya sekali dalam sehari." Suara Woojin bergetar hebat ketika mengakhiri kalimat panjangnya.

"Jadi kau menggunakan semacam sihir, begitu?"

Woojin seakan enggan untuk menjelaskannya, namun sesuatu perasaan menekannya untuk terbuka saja pada Jinyoung.

" _Cupid_. Aku bisa _cupid_ karena aku _demigod_."

"WHAT—kenapa tidak bilang!?"

Woojin melayangkan tatapan jengah,"Memang apa masalahnya?"

"Aku juga _demigod_ ," Jinyoung berhenti sesaat, sepertinya fakta bahwa dia _demigod_ , tidak penting untuk dibahas sekarang,"sudahlah, kembali ke Ahn Hyungseob."

Sambil mencoret coret abstrak pada bagian belakang buku tulis matematikanya, Woojin meneruskan ceritanya. Berusaha menceritakannya sedetail mungkin. Setidaknya, dengan begitu Woojin dapat merasa sedikit lega, bebannya tidak lagi ia pikul sendirian. Fakta bahwa Jinyoung juga _demigod_ juga membuatnya senang. Woojin tidak _sendirian_ lagi.

"Kenapa tidak mulai dari awal saja?" Tanya Jinyoung. Pemuda berwajah kecil itu terlihat geregetan. Sudah jelas kalau Ahn Hyungseob akan mudah dijangkau, kenapa Woojin tidak segera mendekatinya lagi?

Diam Woojin menjadi awal dari kekhawatiran Jinyoung, apalagi Woojin terlihat murung setelah mendengar kalimatnya. Jinyoung tidak merasa dia salah bicara tapi, kalau tidak seperti itu Woojin tidak akan termotivasi.

Woojin yang tadinya menunduk dalam diam, akhirnya menampakkan wajahnya, suaranya serak dan lirih.

" _Bagaimana kalau aku menyakitinya lagi?_ "

Dan Bae Jinyoung bungkam sampai jam istirahat habis.

* * *

"Serius tidak apa-apa?"

"Iya, Jihoon _ie_. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Kalau begitu, aku duluan."

Tidak butuh waktu lebih dari lima menit sampai punggung Jihoon hilang dari zona pandang Hyungseob. Pulang sekolahnya dari ini tanpa Jihoon lagi. Sepertinya pemuda itu menyembunyikan sesuatu tapi, Hyungseob akan tetap diam.

Jihoon adalah tipe orang yang tidak akan betah jika tidak menceritakan pengalaman-pengalamannya. _Yah_ , walaupun termasuk pengalaman tidak berguna juga (ini menurut Hyungseob). Mungkin beberapa hari lagi Hyungseob akan tahu rahasia Park Jihoon. Jadi, dia akan menunggu saja.

Hyungseob sendiri juga sudah berjalan pulang, melangkahkan kakinya dalam tempo yang pelan. Matanya menelisik kesana-kemari. Kadang juga berhenti sejenak untuk melihat pertunjukan _dance_ pinggir jalan.

Saat kembali berjalan, Hyungseob melihat sebuah minimarket. Agaknya minimarket itu terlihat menarik untuk Hyungseob singgahi dan membeli satu kaleng soda dingin. Cuacanya memang tidak terlalu panas tapi, membayangkan seteguk soda mengaliri tenggorokan keringnya bukan ide buruk.

Lima menit berikutnya, Hyungseob sudah berdiri di depan meja kasir, menunggu pegawainya memindai kode pada permukaan kaleng.

"Tiga ribu lima ratus won."

Hyungseob merogoh saku celananya. Bukan hanya satu saku tapi saku kanan dan kiri. Kemudian ke saku blazernya tapi, tidak ada satupun uang yang tersisa. Seingatnya dia tadi masih menyimpan selembar lima ribu won di saku celananya. Jadi kemanakah uangnya pergi?

Banyak tatapan kesal yang mengarah pada Hyungseob, terutama dari orang-orang yang mengantri. _Yah_ , lebih baik membatalkan pembeliannya dan segera pulang. Lupakan soal soda, dia tidak akan minum apapun sampai rumah nanti.

"Maaf, batalkan—"

"Biar aku yang bayar."

Hyungseob menoleh kaget. Di sebelahnya berdiri seorang pemuda dengan seragam yang sama seperti yang di pakainya sekarang. Kalau tidak salah, mereka juga sekelas.

Hyungseob seakan kehilangan kemampuannya, baik kemampuan bicara, berjalan ataupun bernafas. Matanya tidak menatap ke tempat lain selain pemuda itu.

Ada yang aneh dengannya.

Keduanya duduk di kursi luar minimarket, berlindung di bawah payung besar sambil mengamati pelajan kaki—oh, ralat, Woojin yang mengamati pejalan kaki, Hyungseob _sih_ masih setia menatap Woojin.

"Kenapa tidak diminum?"

Lamunan Hyungseob berakhir ketika suara Woojin menyapa gendang telinganya. Hyungseob bergerak cepat, menyembunyikan wajah malunya dengan pura-pura menunduk sambil membuka kaleng.

Senyum tipis merekah di wajah Woojin. Sifat Hyungseob mungkin memang berubah. Bukan hanya berubah, tapi juga terbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat namun sikap malu-malunya tidak berubah sama sekali. Rasanya begitu menyenangkan ketika melihat telinga Hyungseob memerah.

Hyungseob mendongak,"Jangan memandangiku terus." Suaranya lirih sedangkan matanya masih tidak mampu membalas tatapan Woojin.

"Kau punya gangguan penglihatan?"

Penglihatan Woojin tentu tidak buruk sampai tidak menyadari kalau Hyungseob memakai contact lens, apalagi posisi duduk mereka sangat dekat.

" _Huh_?" Barulah Hyungseob berani menatap Woojin.

Woojin menunjuk matanya sendiri," _Contact lens_."

"A- _ahhh_...," Entah mengapa, Woojin tahu Hyungseob sedang gugup.

Kemudian sebuah pikiran hinggap di kepalanya. Bodohnya, Woojin tidak menimang dulu dan membiarkan pemikiran itu meluncur mulus dari belah bibirnya,"Mata birumu sangat cantik, aku sangat menyukainya. Kuharap kau tidak menyembunyikannya lagi."

Woojin tersenyum tipis untuk kedua kalinya. Wajah kaget dan mata Hyungseob yang melebar sudah menjawab segalanya. Sedikit banyak, Woojin merindukan ekspresi kaget itu.

"B-bagaimana—"

"Jangan dipikirkan. Tapi, aku akan bilang sesuatu," Woojin rasa tidak ada waktu lain selain sekarang, dia harus bicara pada Hyungseob. Woojin akan baik-baik saja jika Hyungseob menjauh, yang terpenting adalah Hyungseob sudah tahu. Itu saja.

"Mungkin kau baru _mengenalku_ hari ini tapi kita pernah melewati masa yang buruk bersama."

* * *

 **Broken Arrow**

2018 (c) tryss

.

PARK **WOOJIN** X AHN **HYUNGSEOB**

 **JINSEOB**

* * *

Park Woojin sialan itu bilang untuk tidak memikirkan ucapannya, tapi bagaimana bisa Hyungseob melakukannya kalau kalimat Woojin terus terngiang di telinganya.

Dia sudah bertahun-tahun menyembunyikan mata birunya. Dia membenci warna matanya yang biru. Karena mata ini, Hyungseob dipandang aneh, dikucilkan, bahkan terang-terangan di diskriminasi. Melepas contact lens sama saja membawa kebencian kembali mendekat.

Hyungseob memang pernah menyadari matanya begitu cantik tapi siapa yang akan bilang cantik kalau mata ini sering berganti warna. Birunya kadang tua seperti laut dalam, kadang juga muda seperti permukaan sungai, kadang biru mendekati bening seperti sumber mata air. Hyungseob sendiri pun takut melihat perubahannya.

Sesekali Hyungseob akan membayangkan; apa yang terjadi jika matanya berwarna hitam permanen? Apa Hyungseob tidak akan dibenci? Apa Hyungseob tidak akan sepemalu ini?

" _Mata birumu sangat cantik...,_ "

Kepala Hyungseob bergeleng kencang,"Lupakan, lupakan, lupakan—"

Suara dari balik pintu kamar, menarik Hyungseob ke alam sadar,"Hyungseob _ie_ , aku masuk, ya?"

"Oke."

Kemudian Jihoon sudah berada di pinggiran kasur Hyungseob, duduk disana sembari memperhatikan Hyungseob yang mulai mencopot contact lens.

Jihoon bergumam kecil,"Warnanya—"

Baik Hyungseob maupun Jihoon dilanda kaget yang luar biasa. Dua orang itu terpaku ke arah cermin, tempat dimana mereka bisa melihat suatu perubahan yang diluar dugaan. Pasalnya, warna mata Hyungseob tidak pernah seperti ini. Warna utamanya masih biru tua— _warnanya belum berubah tiga hari ini_ —tapi ada warna pink tipis yang melingkari iris matanya.

Jihoon terlihat terpesona,"Itu sangat cantik." Gumamnya lirih.

Diam-diam, Hyungseob membanggakan kemampuan anehnya. Ini warna tercantik yang Hyungseob pernah miliki. Beberapa kali juga Hyungseob melakukan riset dan menemukan fakta kalau warna matanya berubah sesuai _mood_ nya. Warna dasar matanya akan tetap biru, tapi kepekatannya akan berubah sepanjang waktu. Dan hari ini, Hyungseob menemukan fakta bahwa matanya mampu menghasilkan warna baru.

" _Mata birumu sangat cantik..._ ,"

Park Woojin?

Apa ada hubungannya dengan pemuda itu?

 **TING!**

Layar ponsel Hyungseob menyala, menampilkan _pop-up_ pesan dari— _WHAT_?! TUNGGU!

WOOJIN?!

Park Woojin?

' _Seringlah berada di dekat air atau setidaknya berendam beberapa menit. Kau butuh itu._ '

"Ada masalah?"

"H- _huh_? Tidak."

"Ya sudah, habis ini segera ganti dan istirahat."

Hyungseob bersyukur Jihoon sudah tidak di dalam kamarnya lagi. Dia tidak mungkin menyembunyikan hal seperti ini dari Jihoon, tapi dia ingin menyimpannya terlebih dahulu.

Pasti ada saat yang tepat untuk mengatakannya.

* * *

"Bisa bicara sebentar?"

Hyungseob mati-matian menahan malu, tangan kanannya menemas ujung jaket Woojin dan kepalanya menunduk dalam. Beberapa saat para penghuni kelas menatap mereka penasaran, tapi tidak berselang lama, kelas sudah sepi.

Woojin masih menunggunya bicara sambil duduk di kursinya sendiri, sedangkan Hyungseob duduk di hadapannya. Kepala itu belum mendongak semenjak di perhatikan seisi kelas tadi. Telinganya pun masih merah, benar-benar merah. Sedangkan kedua tangannya mengepal di atas pahanya kaku.

"Mereka tadi menatapmu karena penasaran. Suaramu seindah itu sampai semua orang ingin mendengarnya—"

"C-cukup," Hyungseob mendongak perlahan,"aku tidak ingin mendengar lebih. Jika niatmu ingin mencelaku, lakukan saja. Jangan bersikap sebaliknya dan sok mendukungku. A-aku muak."

Tentu kita semua tahu maksud Woojin bukan begini.

"Aku benar-benar tulus."

Tatapan Hyungseob berubah garang. Hyungseob tidak mengerti kenapa Woojin masih bisa tersenyum saat dia berusaha bersikap galak.

"Lalu kenapa mengungkit warna mataku?"

"Karena matamu memang cantik dan pemiliknya pun begitu. Sama-sama _cantik_."

Cantik?

Apakah Woojin pernah melihat warna matanya sampai kesimpulan itu bisa terucap dari bibir Woojin mulus?

"Kenapa tidak membenciku saja? Aku berbeda dan menjijikkan."

Woojin terkekeh sumbang,"Kau bertanya kenapa aku tidak membencimu?"

Hyungseob mengangguk ragu.

"Jawabannya, karena harusnya kau yang membenciku, bahkan sampai kau ingin membunuhku. Berbeda? _Huh_ , jangan bercanda. Kau berbeda karena takdirmu bukan di sini. Menjijikkan? Aku bahkan jauh lebih _menjijikkan_ dari pendosa manapun."

"Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini? Apa alasanmu?"

Woojin terdiam. Alasan? Apa alasannya? Woojin sendiri tidak tahu. Apa dia disini hanya meneruskan hidup ataukah bertemu dengan Hyungseob lagi dan memperbaiki kesalahannya? Atau apa?

"Kau tidak punya alasan?"

"Aku tidak—"

"Kenapa kau tidak punya?"

"Kenapa diam saja?

"Park Woojin—"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"KARENA AKU MENCINTAIMU!"

Wajah pemuda berkulit tan itu terlihat frustasi. Apalagi setelah menyadari dia telah membentak Hyungseob sampai Hyungseob menutup mulutnya kaget dan berjengit mundur. Woojin tentu cukup sadar bahwa kalimatnya juga ikut mengagetkan Hyungseob, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Sudah terlanjur.

"K-kenapa...," Hyungseob kehilangan suaranya. Pupilnya bergerak kesana kemari, memperhatikan setiap ekspresi yang tercetak di wajah Woojin.

Woojin menghela nafasnya. Pikirannya kacau dan dia tidak mungkin membiarkan Hyungseob terus bertanya kenapa. Ya tentu karena jawaban Woojin akan membongkar seluruh ingatan yang mungkin Hyungseob sendiri tidak sadari keberadaannya. Woojin bangkit sambil memakai tasnya,"Pulanglah, sudah sore."

Kala itu Hyungseob tidak tahu kalau matanya kembali berubah warna sesaat dibalik _contact lens_ nya. Biru yang begitu terang, bersih dan penuh ketulusan.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Ngga ada yang lupa sama ff ini kan, ya? Aku belum nulis the end, jadi jangan pergi duluㅠㅠㅠ


	14. LAST

BIG THANKS TO

ererigado, Delicious Choco-pie, Re-Panda68, **kim naya** , Huang Mingzhu, thtlovely, airinotirene, septenyet, Nanasrbf, heyyoone

* * *

Manik Hyungseob menatap waspada pemuda tan berseragam sekolah (lengkap dengan tas dan sweater) yang sedang menarik pergelangan tangannya. Kakinya sendiri menahan pergerakan mereka sehingga keduanya berhenti di depan barisan pohon-pohon tinggi. Jalanan di belakang mereka sepi tanpa lalu lalang kendaraan. Woojin melayangkan tatapan heran ketika Hyungseob berseru ingin pulang.

"Aku hanya meminta penjelasan, bukan meminta diajak ke hutan," lanjut Hyungseob.

Samar samar terdengar suara kicauan burung dan riuhnya daun yang saling bergesekan dengan angin. Hyungseob semakin waspada jika saja ada hewan buas yang menemukan mereka berdiri di pinggiran hutan seperti daging siap santap.

Kemarin Hyungseob memang sempat meminta penjelasan pada Woojin dan berakhir dengan diusir. Seharian tadi Woojin juga terlihat tidak peduli dengab eksistensinya. Bahkan di saat-saat Jihoon menariknya untuk pulang, Woojin masih diam di kursinya. Barulah ketika Hyungseob mau membuka pintu mobil keluarga Jihoon, Woojin menariknya menjauh. Telinga pemuda bergingsul itu seolah tuli dengan protesan Hyungseob ataupun Jihoon yang marah-marah karena saudara sepupunya dibawa pergi tanpa izin.

"Kita akan menemukannya disini, percaya padaku," Woojin tentu tidak membiarkan Hyungseob melangkah mundur. Genggaman di pergelangan tangan pemuda yang lebih mungil semakin erat.

* * *

 **Broken Arrow**

2018 (c) tryss

.

Park **Woojin** X Ahn **Hyungseob**

 **JINSEOB**

* * *

Anggap saja Park Woojin sudah gila karena menyeret anak orang masuk ke dalam hutan, tapi lebih gila lagi Ahn Hyungseob yang mau percaya pada manusia seperti Woojin.

Semakin banyak langkah yang diambil, semakin jauh pula jarak keduanya dari jalanan, meninggalkan motor Woojin sembarangan di pinggir jalan. Cahaya matahari juga semakin samar-samar akibat tertutupi lebatnya dedaunan. Hyungseob semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Woojin. Genggaman pemuda tan itu sudah terlepas sejak beberapa saat lalu, tergantikan dengan kedua tangan Hyungseob yang meremas erat lengan Woojin. Banyak sekali semak yang menutupi jalan mereka, sehingga Woojin terpaksa melepaskan genggamannya, tapi siapa sangka malah Hyungseob sendiri yang mendekat. Jangan lupa kalau Hyungseob tadi sempat menolak mentah-mentah ajakannya. Lucu, kan?

Maka dari itu, Woojin suka.

Hyungseob tidak menyadari bahwa kakinya sudah melangkah tenang mengikuti langkah Woojin, perasaan khawatirnya berangsur-angsur hilang. Dia yakin saja kalau Woojin tidak mungkin melukainya.

Langkah keduanya terhenti di pinggir sungai yang membentang sejauh sepuluh meter. Airnya yang jernih mengalir tenang, seolah tidak ingin menghanyutkan siapapun yang menyeberang. Hyungseob dibuat terpaku dengan sungai itu. Ada suatu hal yang menariknya untuk berenang di sana. Hyungseob berhenti menaruh perhatiannya pada air sungai kala Woojin menariknya masuk, menuntun langkahnya menuju seberang.

"Lihat ke depan." Pemuda tan itu tetap melanjutkan langkahnya, mengabaikan tangan mereka yang entah sejak kapan saling bertautan erat.

Tidak ada yang salah dengan pemandangan di depan mereka, namun Hyungseob dapat melihat selusin kelompok manusia sedang mengenggam sebilah pedang, mengayunkan benda logam itu dengan satu tangan, mencoba membelah tubuh lawan mereka beringas.

Sebelum Hyungseob sempat bertanya, suara Woojin terdengar di antara riuhnya pertarungan di hadapan mereka,"Selamat datang di Perkemahan Demigod," gingsulnya menyembul di antara belah bibirnya yang tersenyum lebar.

Semakin melangkah ke dalam, semakin besar rasa terpukau Hyungseob. Melihat bagaimana para demigod melewati berbagai rintangan di tanah lapang dan beradu kekuatan.

Tidak lama, keduanya sampai di sebuah kolam yang cukup besar dengan menumpang kereta kuda milik saudara Woojin (anak-anak Dewa Ares) yang sedang melintas. Letaknya lumayan jauh dari lokasi latihan para demigod, sehingga tidak banyak orang berlalu lalang. Woojin membiarkan Hyungseob mendekat ke kolam dengan air terjun kecil yang mengalir pelan.

"Kenapa..." Hyungseob menoleh pada Woojin yang menunggunya dengan tenang,"aku merasa begitu familiar?"

"Karena separuh jiwamu terkubur disini bersama kenangan dari dirimu yang lainnya. Kau pemilik kolam ini, Ahn Hyungseob." Pemuda manis itu menoleh ke arah lain. Woojin sendiri ikut terkejut sebelum membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan pada pria tua yang melangkah pelan menuju mereka.

"Aku.. pemilik kolam ini?"

Pria tua itu duduk di pinggiran kolam, menciduk air kolam yan begitu jernih dengan mata sedih," _Ibu_ mu meninggalkan kolam ini setelah mengorbankan kehidupannya dan menikah dengan seorang pemuda. Dia membangun kolam ini dengan kekuatan terakhirnya, menyimpan seluruh kenangan dalam tiap tetes air dalam kolam ini. Kenangan tentang kehidupanmu, kehidupan _ibu_ mu, berserta kehidupan ayahmu." Pria tua itu mengalihkan pandangan pada Woojin,"Dan juga kisah kalian."

"Kami punya kisah?" Hyungseob bertanya ragu.

"Ya, kisah kalian dari kehidupan yang _lainnya_. Woojin datang dari sana, kembali mengejarmu untuk memperbaiki yang rusak."

Hyungseob mencoba meresapi tatapan Woojin, menikmati bagaimana pemuda itu menatapnya dalam diam. Ada gejolak yang terpampang nyata dimatanya.

"Lalu—" Hyungseob kebingungan, pria tua itu sudah tidak diantara mereka.

"Kenapa tidak mencoba untuk masuk saja?"

* * *

Woojin tentu merasa cemas kala Hyungseob menenggelamkan diri dalam kolam. Dia yang pertama menyarankan, tapi dia juga yang sekarang cemas. Cahaya putih yang sejak tadi bersinar dalam air, menarik para demigod untuk mendekat dan mengawasi. Sudah lebih dari dua puluh menit dan Hyungseob belum menunjukkan tanda untuk keluar.

Udara di sekitar mereka begitu sejuk, hewan-hewan kecil yang hidup di perkemahan ini mulai berkumpul di pinggiran kolam, seolah menunggu Hyungseob berenang ke permukaan.

Woojin semakin dibuat cemas kala air di kolam terlihat mendidih serta meningkatnya suhu udara di sekitar mereka. Cahaya yang berasal dari dasar kolam juga berubah lebih terang.

Woojin melangkah mendekat ke pinggiran kolam,"Hyungseob." Panggilnya.

"Hyungseob."

"HYUNGSEOB!" Suaranya semakin keras.

"KELUARLAH, KUMOHON!"

"AHN HYUNGSEOB!"

Air dalam kolam kembali mendingin, suhunya kembali mendingin dan cahaya putihnya telah hilang. Woojin menunggu dalam keputusasaan. Apakah Hyungseob tidak akan muncul lagi?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namun perkiraannya salah.

Hyungseob muncul perlahan, matanya terpejam dan senyum cantiknya menghiasi pemuda yang seakan tertidur dalam keadaan berdiri itu. Woojin tetap berada di pinggir kolam. Menunggu Hyungseob sendiri yang melangkah keluar.

"Woojin..." Hyungseob masih terpejam.

"Ayo keluar, Sseob." Pintanya putus asa.

"Park Woojin," Hyungseob membuka matanya perlahan, menunjukkan mata birunya yang diselimuti cahaya putih tipis. Senyum indahnya belum pudar dari wajahnya.

Woojin seakan tersihir. Mata itu menariknya mendekat. Tanpa pikir panjang, Woojin melangkah ke dalam kolam. Langkahnya mengambang di atas air, menciptakan riak-riak air yang seirama dengan langkahnya. Hyungseobnya kembali. Hyungseob yang sudah dicarinya sampai melewati batas dunia.

Ketika kedua belah bibir itu bersentuhan, Woojin seakan dibawa terbang. Akhir bahagia telah menjadi takdir mereka.

.

.

.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Maaf kalo endnya terlihat maksa. Sebenernya ngga pengen ff ini selesai, tapi kalo dilanjut terus, aku capek bikin konfliknya. Karena jujur konflik yang aku buat pasti berhubungan dengan konflik lain tanpa ada penyelesaian. Maaf juga karena aku updatenya lama, kalian pasti merasa kecewa. Tapi aku punya rencana untuk ff Jinseob yang lain. Temanya masih fantasy, jadi mohon ditunggu ya. Bagi yang butuh penjelasan lebih, silahkan tanya lewat review dan nanti bakal aku bales lewat chapter khusus penjelasan.**

Oh ya, ff ini juga di publish di wattpad kok. Yang pengen linknya, dm twitter trys_s aja ya..


End file.
